Nowe początki
by AbbyMaitland91
Summary: Ivy jest przyjaciółką i sąsiadką Harry'ego. Kiedy umiera jej babka, dziewczyna poznaje starą tajemnicę. Odkrywa magiczny świat, znajduje przyjaźń, a nawet miłość. Jednak świat czarodziejów bywa okrutny, a miłość może być okupiona cierpieniem. Sirius B. x OFC, Severus S. x OFC, Harry & OFC - friendsip
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter był niezwykłym dzieckiem, tylko jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Mieszkańcy Privet Drive uważali go za upośledzonego lub ograniczonego umysłowo, bo taki obraz przedstawiali Dursley'owie, u których Harry mieszkał. Dursley'owie podtrzymywali te plotki i starali się wszelkimi przewinieniami Dudleya, obarczyć Harry'ego. Jedynymi osobami, które w nie nie wierzyły, były Ivy Ceres i jej babka Salomea. Posiadały przytulny dom z ogromnym ogrodem przy Magnoliowym Łuku. W ogrodzie, niemal każdy skrawek ziemi pokryty był roślinami, z których Ivy i jej babka przyrządzały niesamowite przetwory. Jeżeli pani Figg nie miała czasu zajmować się Harrym, a Dursley'owie gdzieś nie chcieli go zabrać, Ivy chętnie zapraszała go do siebie pod pretekstem pomocy w ogrodzie. Oczywiście, oboje wiedzieli, że muszą chociaż udawać, że jest im ze sobą źle. Tak było w dziesiąte urodziny Dudleya, Dursely'owie pojechali do parku rozrywki i na dwa dni zostawili Harry'ego u Ivy i jej babki. Pani Figg, która zawsze zajmowała się Harrym, pojechała na wystawę kotów. Harry był pierwszy raz od niepamiętnych czasów szczęśliwy. Salomea znała sporo historii, wieczorem snuła niezwykłe opowieści przy przepysznym biszkopcie z kremem i konfiturami żurawinowymi. Salomea, jak na swój wiek była piękną i wytworną kobietą, ale miała dobre i kochające serce. Miała również sekret, którego nie znała nawet jej wnuczka. Ivy również była piękna, miała długie miodowo-złote włosy i chabrowe oczy. Była filigranowa, ale bardzo zwinna. Pracowała w księgarni.

...

Dziewięć lat wcześniej

Vernon Dursley przeżył niespokojny dzień, na ulice wylegli dziwni ludzie, sowy latały za dnia i działy się inne niesamowite rzeczy. I szeptanie o chłopcu, Harrym Potterze. Wieczorem zagadnął Petunię o siostrę. Nie pamiętał jak się nazywali.

\- Petunio, nie miałaś ostatnio wiadomości od swojej siostry? Jak ona się teraz nazywa?

\- Potter.

\- A mają dziecko?

\- Syna. Harry'ego.

Vernon i Petunia także mieli swoją tajemnicę. Nie rozmawiali o siostrze Petunii i jej mężu. W ich oczach Potterowi byli dziwni. Nienormalni. Uznał jednak, że musiał się przesłyszeć i poszedł spać. Nie zauważył jednak szarej kotki, która cały dzień siedziała przy tabliczce z napisem Privet Drive no.4, i obserwowała całą ulicę, jakby na kogoś czekając.

W nocy pojawiła się druga postać, którą Vernon spokojnie mógłby zaliczyć do dziwacznych. Był to stary mężczyzna, z długą siwą brodą w śmiesznym płaszczu i kapeluszy na głowie. Wyjął coś z kieszeni, pstryknął i pogasły światła na całej ulicy. Łyknął jeszcze cytrynowego dropsa i poszedł w kierunku numeru 4. Tam, gdzie wcześniej siedział kot, stała teraz kobieta w czarnym płaszczu z surową miną.

\- Albusie, czy naprawdę chcesz go tutaj umieścić? To najwięksi mugole jacy mogą istnieć. Największemu wrogowi nie życzyłabym z nimi mieszkać.

\- Witaj, Minerwo. To jego jedyna rodzina. Jedyni ludzie, którzy zapewnią mu ochronę.

\- Ale jakie to życie…

\- Wiem, że każda rodzina czarodziejska chętnie by go wzięła, ale nie jest to w mojej mocy. Tutaj ma przynajmniej ochronę z krwi, której najmocniejsze zaklęcie nie złamie.

\- Jak uważasz. Musisz coś jeszcze wiedzieć Albusie.

\- Co takiego Minerwo?

\- Wydawało mi się, że widziałam tu Salomeę Ceres.

\- Salomeę?

\- Tak.

\- Minerwo, niech to będzie naszą tajemnicą. Salomea i jej wnuczka żyją. Sam pomagałem im zniknąć. Nie chcą mieszać się w sprawy czarodziejów. Salomea zrezygnowała z pracy i zabrała Ivy. Znalazły tutaj spokój z dala od tej tragedii.

\- Rzeczywiście lepiej zachować to dla siebie. Ale Albusie, dlaczego?

\- Ojciec i brat Ivy służyli Voldemortowi. Matka miała być zrekrutowana do śmierciożerców, ale wcześniej zabiła się. Jak tylko dowiedziała się, że mała jest niemagiczna, zawiozła ją do babki. Salomea nie bardzo pochwalała wybory córki.

\- Tak, Alec był potworem, a ich syn nie lepiej postępował. Teraz siedzi w Azkabanie, ale co stało się potem?

\- Salomea bardzo przeżyła śmierć córki, a za niedługo aurorzy wytropili Alec'a i go zabili. Młody Alex Avey, ledwo opuścił mury szkolne, miał już na przedramieniu mroczny znak. Potem Salomea uznała, że musi chronić małą i upozorowała własną i Ivy śmierć.

\- Ile lat ma dziewczynka? Trzynaście? Czternaście?

\- Coś koło tego. O! Leci Hagrid!

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Żeby tak ważną misję powierzać Hagrid'owi.

\- Kochana, ja własne życie bym mu powierzył….


	2. Chapter 2

Dziesięć lat później

* * *

\- Harry! Wstawaj! Harry!

Wrzaski ciotki Petunii mieszały się z tubalnym głosem wuja Vernon'a. Były jedenaste urodziny Dudley'a. Petunia dzwoniła do pani Figg i Ivy, ale żadne nie mogło w tym

dniu zaopiekować się Harry'm. Pani Figg złamała nogę potykając się o jednego z kotów, a Salomea nie czuła się najlepiej. Już od kilku dni męczyły ją straszne bóle w

okolicach serca. Ivy martwiła się o babkę, za wszelką cenę starała się jej pomóc, ale Salomea nie chciała iść do lekarza. Prosił tylko o przyniesienie ze starego pudła

kawałka drewna. Ivy wykonała polecenie i wyszła. Nic nie rozumiała. Po co babce kawałek patyka?

Wieczorem, pani Ceres poszła się położyć, ale rano już nie dała rady wstać. Ivy była załamana. Nie miała się do kogo zwrócić. Przed południem do jej drzwi zapukało

dwoje starszych ludzi.

\- Witaj Ivy.

\- Dzień dobry. Proszę, o co chodzi?

\- Chcieliśmy się zobaczyć z Salomeą.

\- Ale ona nie jest w stanie przyjmować gości…

\- Wiemy o tym, ale sama prosiła nas o przybycie.

Ivy wpuściła ich do pokoju babki, która ledwie się trzymała.

\- Wytłumacz jej Albusie.

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała o co chodzi. Mężczyzna nazwany Albus'em wyjaśnił jej. Opowiedział jej niesamowitą historię o świecie czarodziejów, magii, złym

czarnoksiężniku i jej rodzinie. Ivy była w szoku. Wszystko, co do tej pory wiedziała o sobie i swoim życiu było kłamstwem. Jednak w opinii Ivy, babka miała wszelką

rację zabierając ją od takiej rodziny. Brat i ojciec mordercami, a matka zabiła się, bo nie chciała mieć niemagicznego dziecka. Straszne. Wieczorem, Salomea chciała

pożegnać się z Ivy.

\- Czy wybaczysz mi to, co zrobiłam?

\- Babciu! Ty mnie uratowałaś. Poświęciłaś wszystko, żeby ochronić moje życie. Nigdy tego nie zapomnę.

\- Chciałabym, abyś miała szczęśliwe życie. Nie doświadczyła piętna hańby jaka spotkała naszą rodzinę. Ale ten drugi świat też ma wiele możliwości. Musisz je poznać. Ivy?

\- Tak babciu?

\- Czy wybaczysz mi?

\- Ależ oczywiście. Kocham cię, jesteś moją jedyną rodziną.

\- Żegnaj Ivy..

\- Babciu…?

\- Odeszła w spokoju. - Ivy odwróciła się do czarodzieja, oczy miała pełne łez.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić?

\- Zajmiemy się tym z Minerwą. Musisz być silna. Tyle na ciebie spadło…

\- Dziękuję za wszystko…

Minęły wakacje. Ivy robiła porządki i znalazła wiele czarodziejskich przedmiotów. Znalazła również gazety z wiadomościami sprzed dziesięciu lat. Czytała o

torturowanych charłakach i mugolach. Zabitych i rannych, i o chłopcu, który zakończył wojnę. O Harry'm wiedziała od Dumbleadore'a. Harry też wiedział o babce Ivy i

tym kim była. Wymieniali się listami przez cały rok szkolny. Ivy wysyłała mu czasem coś słodkiego. A jego listy sprawiały, że nie była samotna. Czasami, oprócz listu

Harry'ego, dostała też wiadomość od Dumbleadore'a. W święta dostała sporo życzeń. Okazało się, że Harry powiedział o Ivy swoim przyjaciołom, i od nich także

dostała listy. Wreszcie nie czuła się samotna.

Ivy z niecierpliwością oczekiwała powrotu Harry'ego z Hogwartu. Kiedy nadeszły letnie wakacje, wreszcie mogła porozmawiać z kimś, kto znał jej sekret i nie musiała

się kryć z niektórymi sprawami. Harry miał w domu spokój, ponieważ Dursley'owie nie wiedzieli, że nie może używać czarów. Ivy jak co wakacje przyszła szukać

pomocnika w ogrodzie, co Vernon i Petunia przyjęli z wdzięcznością. Mieli Harry'ego z głowy na całe wakacje. Harry nie nudził się u Ivy, ale tęsknił za przyjaciółmi.

Pewnego dnia u Dursley'ów miało być spotkanie z prezesem firmy, więc Petunia kazała Harry'emu sprzątnąć dom. Wtedy pojawił się Zgredek i narobił zamieszania.

Harry miał kolejny szlaban, aż do momentu, w którym nie przybyli po niego młodzi Weasley'owie. Ivy dostała długi list z wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego nie będzie go przez

resztę wakacji. Przestraszyła się jednak o bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego, w końcu latanie samochodem jest niecodzienne.

Kolejny rok szkolny rozpoczął się dla Harry'ego niezwykłymi przygodami i takimi również się zakończył. Wakacje przed trzecim rokiem były nudne. Harry spędzał sporo

czasu u Ivy, która była jakaś przygaszona. Nie chciał pytać o co chodzi, być może interesy w księgarni źle szły, bo coraz więcej młodych osób wolało księgarnie w

wielkich centrach handlowych. Pracy w okolicy było niewiele, a Ivy kochała książki.

\- Harry, nie sądzisz, że powinnam zmienić coś w swoim życiu?

Młody czarodziej spojrzał na nią znad kubka herbaty, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

\- Jestem sama, zbliżam się do trzydziestki i jestem nienormalna.

\- Co ty mówisz? Jesteś najmilszą i najżyczliwszą osobą jaką znam.

\- Ale nie należę ani do waszego świata ani do mugolskiego. Jak mam w ogóle egzystować? -rozłożyła dramatycznie ręce.

\- Myślę, że nie jest tak źle. Może powinnaś częściej wychodzić?

\- A co z moją pracą? Kocham książki, ale to dla mnie jest za mało… Chciałabym robić coś ważnego.

\- No cóż. Może zapytamy Dumbleadore'a.

\- Nie, Harry. Nie pytajmy, po co zawracać mu głowę. Nie dość ma kłopotów?

\- Rozumiem.

\- Opowiedz mi o ostatnich przygodach w szkole.

\- Poznałem Toma Riddle'a.

I opowiedział jej dokładnie o Komnacie Tajemnic, Lockhart'cie i bazyliszku. Wtem, za oknem mignęło coś czarnego, co przykuło uwagę Harry'ego.

\- Ivy?

\- Mmm?

\- Czy za oknem nie spaceruje wielki czarny pies?

\- Tak.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Znalazłam na ulicy. Był zabiedzony, więc go przygarnęłam i próbuję odkarmić.

\- No widzisz! I ty mówisz o sobie, że jesteś beznadziejna! A słyszałaś, że Marge ma przyjechać?

\- O ja cię! I co teraz? Będziesz mógł przychodzić?

\- Nie wiem…

\- No nic, to musimy się na trochę pożegnać.

Jednak wizyta ciotki Marge nie przebiegła pomyślnie. Właściwie, to był okropny tydzień, który na końcu okazał się katastrofą. Harry uciekł od Dursley'ów i trafił do

Dziurawego Kotła, jadąc Błędnym Rycerzem.

Ivy została sama. W ten wieczór, kiedy Harry uciekł, pies zachowywał się dziwnie. Ivy wypuściła go, a potem zapomniała zamknąć furtkę. Rankiem następnego dnia

poszła do Dursley'ów, ale okazało się, że nie ma Harry'ego.

\- Widzisz piesku, on zawsze zwiewa na pół wakacji i zostawia mnie tu samą. Czy ja jestem aż tak nienormalna?

Pies przekrzywił głowę i zaszczekał.

\- Muszę ci opowiedzieć co nieco o sobie. Jesteś jedynym stworzeniem, które dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa.

Kolejne szczeknięcie.

\- Wiesz co to charłak? To ja!- dramatycznym gestem wskazała na siebie- Nie należę ani do świata czarodziejów, ani do mugoli. A na dodatek mój brat siedzi w

więzieniu dla czarodziejów za torturowanie i zabijanie ludzi. Dla kogo? Wariata, który śmie nazywać siebie Lordem. Moja babka porzuciła pracę w Ministerstwie Magii,

żeby upozorować moją śmierć i zamieszkać tutaj! A ja co? Mam dwadzieścia siedem lat i jedyne co mi się do tej pory udało, to robienie herbatek i konfitur i

sprzedawanie książek. Harry jest taki młody i już uratował co najmniej dwa razy swoich przyjaciół. Czuję się bezużyteczna!

Kolejne szczeknięcie.

\- Tak, wiem mam przestać się nad sobą użalać i zacząć żyć. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty zostaniesz na chwilę ze mną.

Pies znowu przekrzywił głowę i jakby się zamyślił.

\- No nic, musimy wracać. Klienci czekają. Zapowiada się upalny dzień.


	3. Chapter 3

Pies znikał i pojawiał się, ale pod koniec października nie było go dłużej. Ivy i Harry pisali do siebie sporo listów. Młody czarodziej martwił się o swoją przyjaciółkę,

odkąd z Azkabanu uciekł Syriusz Black, nawet w świecie czarodziejów nie było bezpiecznie. Harry miał nadzieję, że Black nie będzie chciał dopaść Ivy. W Hogwarcie czuł

się bezpiecznie, ale czy poza murami Zamku było równie bezpiecznie? Po meczu z Puchonami, Harry czuł się fatalnie, nie dość, że przegrali, to jeszcze stracił miotłę.

Harry chciał w jakiś sposób dostać się do Hogsmeade. Wymyślił już prawie wszystkie sposoby, łącznie z peleryną niewidką, ale za każdym razem coś stawało mu na

przeszkodzie. Teraz kręcił się koło Freda i George'a, bo podobno znali jakieś tajne wyjście z Zamku. Spotkał jednak Lupina.

\- O! Harry? Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie jesteś z przyjaciółmi w Hogsmeade?

\- Niestety, mój wuj nie podpisał mi zgody.

\- To szkoda… A może wpadniesz do mnie na herbatę?

\- Chętnie, tylko wezmę coś do przegryzienia.

\- Dobrze.

\- Harry wziął ciasto i herbatę, które wczoraj przysłała mu Ivy.

\- Widzę, że ktoś jednak o ciebie dba, Harry.

\- Tak. Ma na imię Ivy, mieszka niedaleko mojej ciotki i wuja. Dzięki niej wakacje nie są aż taką torturą. Jest dla mnie jak starsza siostra, chociaż czasem zachowuje się

nad opiekuńczo.

\- Mieszka sama?

\- Tak. Jej babka zmarła trzy lata temu. I była czarownicą.

\- A Ivy?

\- Jest charłakiem.

\- To musi być jej ciężko.

\- Do niedawna nie wiedziała o tym, dopiero kiedy babka była umierająca wyjawiła Ivy prawdę. Pomógł jej profesor Dumbleadore i McGonagall.

\- I jak to przyjęła?

\- Była w szoku. Ale teraz chyba czuje się trochę wyobcowana. Wie pan, nie należy ani do świata mugoli, ani do czarodziejów.

\- To smutne.

\- Tak, a co najgorsze, to chyba zamyka się w sobie i zaczyna użalać nad swoim losem. Dobrze, że chociaż znalazła tego psa.

\- Psa?

\- No takiego wielkiego czarnego przybłędę. Trochę straszny, ale do niedawna miała przynajmniej towarzystwo.

\- Do niedawna? A co się stało?

\- Zniknął. I trochę je smutno.

\- Może jeszcze wróci.

\- Może.

Harry porozmawiał jeszcze trochę o meczu i dementorach, ale wszedł Snape. Kiedy wrócił do pokoju wspólnego, Ron i Hermiona już byli. Opowiadali jak wspaniale jest

w Hogsmeade. Harry zazdrościł im bardzo wizyty w Miodowym Królestwie i u Zonka. Opowiedział im o wizycie u Lupina i wejściu Snape'a.

Nie pisał dość dawno do Ivy, a otrzymawszy paczkę, uznał, że już najwyższa pora to zrobić. Jednak, po uczcie w Noc Duchów, do pokoju Gryfonów o mały włos nie

włamał się Syriusz Black. Zaostrzono jeszcze bardziej środki bezpieczeństwa, więc o wiele trudniej było poruszać się po Zamku. Pilnowano również Harry'ego bardzo

dokładnie, nie było mowy nawet o maleńkim wychyleniu poza mury Hogwartu, młody czarodziej nie chciał przy kimś obcym wysyłać listów. Nie wiedział czy Ivy dalej

musi się ukrywać, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, to pewnie tak. Harry uznał jednak, że Ivy może martwić się brakiem wiadomości, więc napisał dłuższy list, i pod

opieką Hagrida poszedł do sowiarni.

 _Droga Ivy,_

 _Na początku mam przekazać uściski i podziękowania za herbatki i konfitury od Rona, Hermiony i Hagrida. Dzięki temu, podwieczorki u Hagrida stały się zjadliwe, niestety nie_

 _możemy za często go odwiedzać, bo w Noc Duchów prawie włamał się do naszego pokoju Syriusz Black (ale bez paniki, wszyscy byli w Wielkiej Sali). Muszę ci napisać, że_

 _wreszcie mamy normalnego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, z początku niepozorny, teraz stał się ulubionym nauczycielem PRAWIE wszystkich uczniów. Nazywa się_

 _Remus Lupin. Przegraliśmy pierwszy mecz z Puchonami, a wszystko przez Malfoya! Hagrid zrobił pierwszą lekcję, od razy ten kretyn Malfoy musiał wszystko popsuć! Nie dość, że_

 _pozwolił zaatakować się hipogryfowi, to jeszcze Hagrid będzie miał z tego problemy. I moja miotła! Roztrzaskana w drobne wióry! Nie mam teraz na czym latać. No i co z Twoim_

 _psem? Dalej się nie pojawił? Widziałem podobnego psa z Krzywołapem (kotem Hermiony, może chcesz go, bo Ron go nie znosi). Wiesz jak oni się żrą?! Ron wścieka się na_

 _Hermionę, że jej kot straszy jego szczura. Ivy? Chcesz może coś z Miodowego Królestwa? Słodycze, piwo kremowe? Są niesamowite, dostałem trochę od Rona i Hermiony, i_

 _żałuję teraz, że nie mogę tam pójść. Następnym razem Ron przyśle Ci Krzywołapa, bo jak bardziej się pokłócą, to tylko takie wyjście zostanie! Tylko jest strasznie brzydki. No_

 _cóż, muszę kończyć, bo zostało mi napisać wypracowania do Snape'a i Trelawney._

 _Uściski,_

 _Harry_

 _Mój drogi Harry!_

 _To bardzo miło, że w końcu napisałeś. Umierałam ze strachu, zwłaszcza, kiedy usłyszałam o włamaniu do waszego pokoju. Wiem to wszystko od Hermiony, która nie dość, że_

 _ma tyle pracy, to jeszcze musi znosić wasze, a szczególnie Rona zachowanie. Myślę, że Ron nie zna się na zwierzętach i dlatego szczur mu ucieka, a Krzywołap to tylko kot. Nie_

 _zmienisz jego natury. Szkoda mi Twojej miotły. Nie da się jej już naprawić? A może zrobię Ci prezent na urodziny i nie oczekuj nic przez następne dziesięć lat (żartowałam). Będę_

 _trzymać kciuki za kolejne mecze. To fajnie, ze macie nowego normalnego nauczyciela. Harry! Błagam nie pakuj się w kłopoty, wiem, że to kłopoty znajdują Ciebie, ale bądź_

 _ostrożny. Staraj się nie łamać regulaminów (nie myśl nawet o wychyleniu się do Hogsmeade)._

 _Uściskaj Hermionę i Rona!_

 _Paaa,_

 _Ivy_

Ivy czytała list Harry'ego ze zgrozą. Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie ucierpiał po tym włamaniu. Dostała też list od Herminy. Biedna dziewczyna cierpiała z powodu ciągłych

kłótni przyjaciół. Minęło kilka tygodni i sytuacja uspokoiła się - przyjaciele pogodzili się, Hermiona, Harry i Ron zostali w Hogwarcie na święta. Harry'emu i tak bardzo

doskwierała samotność i coś jeszcze - dowiedział się, że Syriusz Black był jego chrzestnym. W ostatni weekend przed świętami wybrał się do Hogsmeade, dzięki

pomocy Fred'a i George'a. Tam z Ronem i Hermioną poszli do Trzech Mioteł, ale mieli pecha i spotkali nauczycieli. McGonagall i Flitwick rozmawiali z Rosmertą i Knotem o

Blacku i Harry'm. Potter nie wiedział jak dostał się do zamku. Cały wieczór był milczący, a potem niewiele więcej odzywał się aż do świąt. Na gwiazdkę dostał sporo

prezentów, w tym Błyskawicę - najnowszy model miotły. Napisał do Ivy bardzo długi list, chciał się dowiedzieć czy to nie ona wysłała mu miotłę, ale również opowiedzieć

o Syriuszu. Na śniadaniu było bardzo mało osób, większość dzieci została zabrana po ataku Blacka. Lupina także nie było nigdzie widać..

 _Ivy!_

 _Poszedłem z Ronem i Hermioną do Hogsmeade, a właściwie to dostałem się tam dzięki Fred'owi i George'owi (nie złość się na mnie!). Zamówiliśmy piwo kremowe i usiedliśmy_

 _przy stoliku, ale u madame Rosmerty byli także nauczyciele. Schowałem się pod stołem i usłyszałem, że mówią o mnie. Okazało się, że Syriusz Black był moim ojcem_

 _chrzestnym, zdradził moich rodziców i wydał Voldemortowi. Rozumiesz to? Ktoś komu ufali i powierzyli swoje życie. Podobno Azkaban nie zrobił na nim wrażenia, a to okropne_

 _miejsce. Co gorsza, to zabił swojego przyjaciela,który go wytropił. Z Peter'a Pettigrew'a został tylko palec. Ivy?! Co ja mam teraz zrobić? Chciałbym go dorwać! Bardzo dziękuję za_

 _prezenty, nie musiałaś kupować mi miotły. Jeszcze raz dziękuję! Postaram się spędzać u Ciebie jak najwięcej czasu._

 _Pozdrowienia,_

 _Harry_

 _Drogi Harry,_

 _To straszne, co mówisz o Syriuszu Blacku. Musi być całkowicie pozbawiony serca, żeby coś takiego zrobić. Ale Harry, błagam, nie myśl nawet o zemście. Nie dasz rady pomścić_

 _swoich rodziców, a ryzykowanie własnym życiem to po prostu głupota. Na pewno twoi rodzice nie chcieliby, żeby ich syn zginął szukając zemsty. I tak to nie wróci ich własnego_

 _życia, a Twoje jest bardzo cenne. Proszę Cię, Harry, bądź ostrożny! Nie możesz chodzić w samopas po okolicy, gdy ten morderca jest na wolności. Bardzo Cię proszę - nie szukaj_

 _go Harry! On tylko na to czeka._

 _To nie ja przysłałam Ci miotłę. Ode mnie był inny prezent : nowy zestaw piór i szachy. Na miotłę mnie nie stać (księgarnia ostatnio cienko przędzie, a nie mogę iść do banku_

 _Gringotta, prawda?), boję się, że będą musieli zamknąć swój interes. Proszę Harry, nie rób żadnej głupoty!_

 _Uściski,_

 _Ivy_

Dziewczyna długo zastanawiała się nad listem Harry'ego. Rozmawiała też z Hermioną, która była zaniepokojona zachowaniem Harry'ego. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, jak

pomóc chłopcu. W końcu, pomyślała, że pożyczy sobie Hedwigę i napisze do Lupina.

 _Witam,_

 _Jestem sąsiadką Harry'ego, mam na imię Ivy. Otrzymałam niepokojący list od Harry'ego, w którym pisze, że dowiedział się kim był dla niego Black. Nie mam z kim o tym_

 _porozmawiać, nie chciałam angażować prof. Dumbleadore'a, a pan wydał mi się najbardziej odpowiednią osobą. Harry wspominał mi, że jest pan godny zaufania. Wiem, że_

 _rodzice Harry'ego nie chcieliby, żeby ich dziecko głupio narażało życie. Proszę mieć na niego oko, jeśli nie byłoby to żadnym problemem. Vernona i Petunię kompletnie nie_

 _obchodzi, co się dzieje z Harrym w szkole, a przecież są jego rodziną. Harry jest dla mnie trochę jak brat i syn jednocześnie, nie chciałabym, żeby mu się coś stało._

 _Pozdrawiam,_

 _Ivy Ceres_

Lupin zmarszczył czoło, czytając list. Tego tylko brakowało, żeby Harry szukał Syriusza i próbował się zemścić. Uznał, że dobrze Ivy zrobiła, że się z nim skontaktowała.

Odpisał jej i podziękował za zaufanie oraz zapewnił, że będzie miał oko na Harry'ego. Zaprosił Pottera na ćwiczenia w obronie przed dementorami.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry, przygotowywał się do meczów i egzaminów. McGonagall odebrała mu miotłę w święta, i musiał ćwiczyć na starej Komecie. W końcu miotła została zwrócona, i

Gryfoni uwierzyli, że mogą wygrać z Krukonami. Harry ćwiczył z Lupinem zaklęcie Patronusa, które zaczęło mu coraz lepiej wychodzić. W przeddzień meczu Ron pokłócił

się znowu z Hermioną, znalazł ślady krwi na pościeli, a jego szczur zniknął na dobre. Ich przyjaźń skończyła się definitywnie. Mecz z Krukonami wygrali w pięknym stylu,

co dodatkowo poprawiło nastrój Harry'emu : Malfoy i jego kumple próbowali go przestraszyć, ale zarobili szlaban u McGonagall. Fred i George zrobili imprezę w pokoju

Gryfonów, którą przerwała ich opiekunka - Minerwa McGonagall. W nocy jednak zdarzyło się coś niezwykłego, do pokoju Rona i Harry'ego wdarł się Syriusz Black.

Podniósł się alarm, okazało się, że portret sir Cadogana wpuścił Blacka do pokoju Gryfonów. Black miał listę z hasłami na cały tydzień. Jej właścicielem był Neville.

Hagrid zaprosił Rona i Harry'ego do siebie na herbatkę, chciał im opowiedzieć o procesie hipogryfa. Okazało się, że pomaga mu Hermiona, która miała już i tak dużo na

głowie. Obaj wrócili z podwieczorku w paskudnych nastrojach, dobrze, że był wyjazd do Hogsmeade. Ron i Harry umówili się koło Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam spotkali

Malfoya. Głupi żart Harry'ego skończył się u Snape'a na dywaniku. Na szczęście Severus jedynie przyłapał Harry'ego na włóczeniu się po ę, którą dostał od bliźniaków,

uratował Lupin. Wezwany przez Snape'a nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, zabrał Mapę Huncwotów i zaprosił do siebie Harry'ego i Rona, który nadbiegł z młodzi

czarodzieje dostali upomnienie od Lupina, który zarekwirował mapę jak karę za wybryki. Wydawało się, że nie pogodzą się z Hermioną, ale Hagrid przegrał apelację w

obronie Hardodzioba. Ta sprawa pogodziła trójkę czarodziejów. Egzekucja miała być wykonana miesiąc później. Ron pisał Hagridowi odwołania, ale bezskutecznie. Po

ostatnim egzaminie, Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyszli, żeby spotkać się z Hagridem i wpadli na kata oraz Ministra Magii, zmierzających do Zamku. Dzisiaj miała być

egzekucja Hardodzioba. Kiedy młodzi czarodzieje kończyli herbatę u Hagrida, i w jakiś sposób próbowali pocieszyć przyjaciela, do drzwi zapukał komitet egzekucyjny.

Ron wcześniej znalazł u Hagrida swojego szczura. Teraz cała trójka wracała do Zamku, jednak Parszywek nie bardzo się z tym zgadzał i uciekł Weasley' nie czekając

ani chwili pobiegł za zwierzęciem, wtedy z zarośli wyskoczył czarny pies. Reszta potoczyła się w bardzo szybkim tempie, pies zawlókł Rona do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Tam

zmienił się w człowieka, Ron był w potrzasku. Harry i Hermiona dotarli chwilę później, a za nimi zaraz przyszedł Lupin. Złapali Parszywka i zmusili go do ujawnienia się.

Szczur okazał się Peterem, który został związany i zmuszony do ujawnienia swojej winy. Wtedy wszedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty również Snape. Severus najpierw się

zdziwił widząc Pettigriew'a, a potem z ociąganiem zaproponował pomoc. Szli wszyscy wąskim korytarzem, nikt się nie odzywał. W końcu Syriusz przerwał milczenie.

\- Co tam u Ivy? Znalazła jakieś zwierzątko?

\- Niestety. Chyba tęskni za tym zabiedzonym czarnym psem.

Syriusz roześmiał się. Jego śmiech brzmiał trochę jak szczekanie psa.

\- Będzie jej smutno, jak przeprowadzisz się do mnie.

Harry milczał. Ucieszył się, że ma ojca chrzestnego, ale spadło to dość nagle na niego.

\- Byłoby super! Ale czy masz….- powiedział wahając się. - Jakiś dom? - dokończył Syriusz - Tak, mam. To siedziba rodowa Blacków.

\- Wow. To super.

\- A myślałeś, że proponuję ci adopcję bez miejsca, w którym można mieszkać? Chociaż jak sobie teraz pomyślę, to posiadłość Blacków ciężko nazwać przytulnym

miejscem. Nie to, co dom Ivy… Myślisz, że mogłaby nam pozwolić tam mieszkać dopóki nie ogarniemy posiadłości?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie chciał zwalać się jej na głowę. Ivy lubiła gotować i przyjmować gości, ale nie była skrzatem domowym. Nie wiedział, co kieruje Syriuszem.

Lupin i Snape mierzyli ich zirytowanymi spojrzeniami. Kiedy wyszli na polanę, księżyc wyjrzał zza chmur i wtedy zaczęła się cała akcja. Remus przemienił się w wilkołaka.

Syriusz zmienił się w psa, żeby odciągnąć wilkołaka od reszty. Pettegriev znalazł w całym zamieszaniu chwilę czasu na ucieczkę, i nawet Snape nie dał

rady go złapać. Zabrał tylko młodych czarodziejów do Zamku. Po Syriusza zaraz poszedł Macnair, któremu tak samo jak i Knotowi, nie można było przemówić do

rozsądku. Snape'owi nie pozwolono dojść do słowa. W końcu Hermiona i Harry musieli cofnąć się w czasie i uratować Syriusza i Hardodzioba, którzy szybko

uciekli z Zamku. Harry napisał do Ivy, opisując w skrócie zdarzenie.

 _Droga Ivy,_

 _Nie uwierzysz w to, co się wczoraj wydarzyło. Twój pies okazał się animagiem : Syriuszem Blackiem (ale spokojnie, nie szukałem go). Syriusz nie jest wcale mordercą. Chciał_

 _chronić moich rodziców i strażnikiem tajemnicy uczynił Petera Pettigriew. Peter był jednym z najbardziej zaufanych sług Voldemorta. Syriusz szukał Petera, który sfingował_

 _swoją śmierć, kiedy go dopadł, Peter wysadził całą ulicę i uciekł. Mówię Ci koszmar, Peter był szczurem Rona. (Uwierz, pewnie Ron jeszcze bardziej jest zniesmaczony niż Ty)._

 _Aha, Syriusz jest moim ojcem chrzestnym i chciałby się mną opiekować, ale Ministerstwo go dalej ściga. Remus Lupin okazał się wilkołakiem i nie będzie już uczył. A Snape był z_

 _nimi w szkole, znał moich rodziców i nienawidził mojego ojca. Masz pozdrowienia od Syriusza, chciał Ci także podziękować za opiekę. Jak wrócę, to Ci opowiem wszystko._

 _Pozdrowienia,_

 _Harry_


	5. Chapter 5

Ivy, kiedy przeczytała list Harry'ego najpierw nie dowierzała temu, co zobaczyła. Im bardziej zagłębiała się w społeczność czarodziejów, tym więcej

nieprawdopodobnych historii słyszała. Po południu zrobiła sobie przerwę na herbatę i wtedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. W progu stało trzech mężczyzn.

* * *

Jednym z nich był Dumbleadore.

\- Ivy! Witaj!

\- Dzień dobry profesorze!

\- Ivy, mamy do ciebie sprawę.

\- Słucham? Wejdziecie do środka? Zapraszam.

Gośćmi, oprócz Dumbleadore'a, byli Snape i Lupin. Ivy zdziwiła się tą nieoczekiwaną wizytą.

\- Ivy, kochana, chyba słyszałaś co stało się wczoraj.

\- Tak, Harry mi pisał o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Nie wiem jednak co ma wspólnego ta wizyta…

-Peter był sługą Czarnego Pana. - zaczął Snape- Tak samo jak twój brat i ojciec.

\- Nadal jednak nie rozumiem…

\- Severusie, może opowiedz jej od początku? - zaproponował Dumbleadore. Rozsiedli się wygodnie na kanapie i fotelach.

\- Dobrze, a więc zacznijmy od tego co wiesz?

-Zły czarodziej, który rekrutuje zastępy śmierciożerców. Ma obsesję na punkcie czystej krwi, torturuje mugoli, szlamy i charłaków.

Chce przejąć władzę nad światem czarodziejów. Tyle w skrócie.

\- No w ogromnym skrócie. Nie rozumiesz do końca idei…

\- A ty niby rozumiesz, Snape? - zapytał zjadliwie Lupin.

\- Spokój! Kontynuuj Severusie. - uciszył ich Dumbleadore.

\- Twój ojciec i matka pochodzili z rodów czystej krwi. Alec bardzo wcześnie przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana i Czarny Pan był z niego zadowolony.

Było to na samym początku, jeszcze kiedy Czarny Pan nie miał pełni władzy. Alec nie sprawiał mu kłopotów, jednak pewnego dnia poznał twoją matkę.

Ivonne była piękna, nawet wtedy, gdy ją poznałem, czyli jakieś piętnaście lat temu. Czarnemu Panu się nie spodobało, że jego wierny sługa znalazł żonę.

Niedługo potem urodził im się twój brat. Chodził z nami do szkoły. Kiedy ty się urodziłaś, mieliśmy chyba po siedem lat. Miałaś może trzy albo cztery lata,

jak okazało się, że nie masz mocy. Alex'owi dokuczali z tego powodu w szkole, ale zachowywał się wobec nich okrutnie.

Nie bronił ciebie, tylko swojego honoru. Twoja matka oddała cię babce i słuch zaginął o twoim istnieniu.

Dopiero, gdy Czarny Pan powrócił i przyjął w swoje szeregi nowych rekrutów, okazało się, że i swoją rodzinę trzeba oczyścić….

\- A więc o to chodzi. Nie musisz mówić więcej Severusie. Mój własny brat ma mnie zabić? Tak?

\- Tak. Miała to zrobić twoja matka, ale wolała umrzeć.

\- Na Boga! To okropne. Ale przecież Alex jest w więzieniu.

\- Tak i miejmy nadzieję, że nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdzie.- powiedział Lupin.

\- Dziękuję za opowiedzenie tej historii. Teraz wiem, że muszę się bardzo pilnować.

\- To jeszcze nie wszystko kochana. - zauważył Dumbleadore - Peter uciekł. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie szukał Voldemorta. Ale nie wiadomo czy nie

będzie chciał odszukać dawnych kompanów. Wie, że znasz się z Harry'm. Czytał zapewne wasze listy i słuchał jego rozmów z przyjaciółmi.

Ma obraz tego, kto jest dla Harry'ego ważny. Poza tym za twoją głowę Voldemort wyznaczył niezłą nagrodę. Twoja babka była ważną

osobistością w Ministerstwie Magii i go przechytrzyła.

\- Czy uważa pan profesor, że mi coś grozi?

\- Na razie nie. Jednak musimy mieć oczy otwarte.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Słucham?

-Dlaczego pan to robi? Przecież jestem nikim. Mój ojciec i brat byli potworami, i dla potwora pracowali. Moja matka się zabiła.

A babka upozorowała naszą śmierć. Jest jeszcze jakiś powód oprócz tego, że pracowała dla Ministerstwa? Czy jest sens..

-Ratować cię?

\- Tak.

\- Ivy, każde życie jest warte ratowania. Nie można pozwolić na bestialstwo, wiedząc, że ktoś może się go dopuścić.

\- Dobrze, ale jak chcecie to zrobić? Myślicie, że ktoś będzie mnie dzień i noc pilnował. To szaleństwo i strata czasu.

\- Ivy, dlatego też mamy drugą sprawę. - zaczął Lupin - Pewnie wiesz, że jestem wilkołakiem. Społeczeństwo czarodziejów nie patrzy

przyjaznym okiem na odmieńców. Dzięki Severusowi, wie o tym już cała szkoła. Dlatego nie mogę znaleźć domu.

Bardzo chciałbym znaleźć ciche i spokojne mieszkanko. Myślałem, że przygarnie mnie Syriusz, ale jest dalej ścigany przez Ministerstwo.

\- Rozumiem twoją sytuację, ale…

\- Nie musisz obawiać się o moje przemiany. Severus przygotowuje mi eliksir. Poza tym podobno masz porządną piwnicę.

Oczywiście, nie będę mieszkał tutaj za darmo.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Po prostu jestem trochę skołowana.

\- Widzisz Lupin, pomyśl, co byłoby jakby chciał tu zamieszkać Potter z Blackiem.

\- Słucham?

\- Syriusz chciał adoptować Harry'ego i na czas porządkowania swojego domu pomieszkać u ciebie. Ale to były takie żarty.

\- Aha, no cóż. Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia. Przecież sama mówiłam Harry'emu, że jest mi trochę nudno. Zgadzam się.

\- Wspaniale!- zakrzyknął Dumbleadore, pożegnał się i zdeportował. W salonie zapadła grobowa cisza. Wszyscy troje czuli się trochę niezręcznie.

\- Dobrze. A pan Severusie nie będzie potrzebował miejsca na przygotowanie eliksiru? Moja babka miała całkiem dobrze wyposażoną piwnicę.- zwróciła się do Snape'a.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Nie potrzebuję pani pomocy.- Snape powiedział chłodno.- Będę niestety musiał od czasu do czasu tutaj wpadać.

Ivy roześmiała się.

\- Będzie pan bardzo miłym gościem. - powiedziała sarkastycznie.

\- Czyżby? Będę wpadał tylko z eliksirem dla Lupina, nie musi się pani robić sobie kłopotu przyjmowaniem mnie w gości.

\- Zapamiętam to. Nie będę w takim razie musiała się męczyć nad przygotowaniem poczęstunku.

\- Wcale się po pani innej reakcji nie spodziewałem.

\- Słucham?

\- Severusie, dosyć. - Sprzeczaliby się pewnie dalej, gdyby nie Lupin.

Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i nawet nie pożegnał się, po czym zniknął.

\- Wybacz mi, że postawiłem cię w niezręcznej sytuacji. Dumbleadore jednak był bardziej przejęty niż to pokazywał.

Harry mówił o jakiejś przepowiedni, która wróżyła powrót Voldemorta.

\- Myślisz, że może być prawdziwa?

\- Inaczej by mnie tu nie było.

\- W każdym razie, dobrze, że jesteś.

\- Dzięki za akceptacje.

Remus rozgościł się na górze. Miał tam pokój i łazienkę. Kuchnia była wspólna. Ivy na początku nie mogła przyzwyczaić się do Remusa,

Lupin zresztą również, ale kiedy Harry wrócił z Hogwartu było weselej. Dostawali sporo listów od Syriusza. W urodziny Harry'ego

zorganizowali prawdziwe święto. Do Ivy przyjechali Ron i Hermiona. Potem pan Weasley miał ich zabrać na mistrzostwa świata

w quidditchu. Harry pierwszy raz cieszył się z letnich wakacji, brakowało mu jedynie Syriusza, który ukrywał się gdzieś za granicą.

Ivy chyba nigdy nie była otoczona aż tyloma osobami. Hermiona pomagała jej w kuchni, Remus w ogrodzie, a Harry i Ron włóczyli się po okolicy.

Kiedy nadszedł czas wyjazdu, Harry'emu było naprawdę żal opuszczać Private Drive. Jednak obietnica mistrzostw świata w

qudditchu łagodziła wszelkie obawy i żale. Ivy także nie zostawała sama, ponieważ Lupin nie wybierał się na mecz.


	6. Chapter 6

Po dziwnych wydarzeniach na mistrzostwach świata, Syriusz bardziej uważał na to, co dzieje się w Anglii. Otrzymywał listy od Lupina

i Harry'ego. Okazało się, że w Hogwarcie naucza Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody, były auror. Black uważał, że nie bez powodu został zatrudniony

w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Gdy ogłoszono, że w Hogwarcie będzie Turniej Trójmagiczny, Syriusz postanowił wrócić do kraju,

zwłaszcza, że Harry przyznał się, że bolała go blizna. Okazało się również, że Harry został czwartym uczestnikiem Turnieju.

Black ukrywał się w różnych miastach pod postacią psa. Odwiedził także Hogsmeade tuż przed pierwszym zadaniem

Harry'ego, w końcu przybył do domu Ivy, gdzie mógł na bieżąco śledzić sytuację. Ivy robiła właśnie świąteczne zakupy, wracając,

spotkała przed bramką znajomego psa.

* * *

\- Na Boga! Co ty tu robisz? Wchodź do środka zanim ktoś cię zauważy!

Syriusz posłusznie wszedł do mieszkania Ivy i rozejrzał się z zaciekawieniem, trochę się zmieniło. Remus pomógł pomalować ściany,

i zmienić wystrój domu, który teraz wyglądał trochę bardziej czarodziejsko.

\- Widzę, że sporo się tutaj zmieniło.

\- Tak, mój dom stał się bardziej magiczny.- zaśmiała się Ivy - Miło w końcu cię poznać! Harry cię uwielbia. Rozgość się.

\- Widzę też, że mój przyjaciel również znalazł tu miejsce.

Przywitał się z Lupinem, rzucając okiem na ulicę. Jednak nikogo tam nie było.

\- Przyzwyczajenie?

\- Tak, o tak. Nawet nie wiecie, jak to dobrze widzieć znajome i przyjazne twarze.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt cię tu nie zobaczy. - powiedział Lupin - Snape przychodzi przed pełnią z eliksirem dla mnie.

Wiesz, żeby moje przemiany były łagodniejsze.

\- Snape? I ty mu ufasz? Pamiętasz co było w szkole i kim jest…

\- Syriuszu, Albus mu ufa, my też musimy. Poza tym dobrze byłoby, żebyś mu się nie pokazywał.

\- Ach tak? A czemuż to?

\- Przecież wiesz, że on cię nie znosi.

\- I co może mnie wyda Ministerstwu?

\- Ależ nie!- włączyła się Ivy - Po prostu kiedy będzie zbliżała się pełnia, ty możesz zniknąć na chwilę. Albo zmienić się w psa.

\- Och? I co tak całe życie?

\- To chyba tylko tymczasowe.

\- Nawet, gdyby sam Voldemort stwierdził, że nie byłem śmierciożercą, Ministerstwo i tak będzie chciało zamknąć mnie w Azkabanie.

Ivy wzniosła oczy do góry. Syriusz był strasznie uparty. Poszła wypakować zakupy do kuchni. W salonie zostali tylko dwaj przyjaciele.

\- Jak się to stało, że tu mieszkasz?

-Albus przyszedł do mnie z pytaniem czy nie chciałbym zamieszkać u Ivy, skoro już cała szkoła, a za trochę i większość czarodziejów,

będzie wiedzieć czym jestem. Przez wiele lat byłem sam, nikogo nie obchodziłem, męczyłem się ze swoją dolegliwością.

Dopiero w Hogwarcie, kiedy Snape przygotowywał mi eliksir, czułem się człowiekiem. Poza tym chyba dobrze wiesz

na co się zanosi, czytasz gazety, prawda?

\- A ona? Czemu właśnie u niej?

\- Ivy? Dumbleadore mi kazał. Nie wiem jaki ma w tym interes, że dba aż tak bardzo o tą dziewczynę, ale ja mam dzięki temu dom. A ona ochronę.

\- Ktoś magiczny się kręcił?

\- Oprócz nas i Snape'a, to nikt. Na razie. W wakacje byli Ron i Hermiona.

\- Wiem. Pytam tylko na ile można się tutaj czuć bezpiecznie?

\- Nigdzie nie jesteś bezpieczny.

\- Dzięki za pocieszenie. Remusie?

\- Tak?

\- Masz jakieś stroje? Niestety, jestem nieprzygotowany do życia w mugolskim świecie. A na Pokątną chyba nie pójdę.

\- Moje ubranie? Przecież ty zawsze gardziłeś byle jakim strojem!

\- Remusie, przy więziennych szatach każde ubranie jest dobre. Póki co chyba będzie lepsze jakieś mugolskie.

\- Możesz iść z Ivy. Zmienimy ci trochę wygląd i będziesz mógł sam coś kupić.

\- A pieniądze?

\- Pożyczę ci. Mam trochę mugolskich, to powinno wystarczyć.

\- Dzięki!

Ivy skończyła właśnie układać zakupy, kiedy do kuchni weszli Remus i Syriusz.

\- Ivy? Miałbym do ciebie prośbę.

\- Słucham?

\- Potrzebuję jakichś ubrań i nie wiem gdzie można by tutaj w pobliżu coś kupić.

\- Tutaj? A nie boisz się, że ktoś mógłby cię rozpoznać?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. A z resztą nie potrzebuję aż tak dużo rzeczy.

\- Będziesz kupował w mugolskim sklepie?

\- Tak, Lupin pożyczy mi mugolskie pieniądze. Oddam mu w czarodziejskich.

\- W takim razie musimy się pospieszyć, bo sklepy działają krócej dzisiaj.

Remus bardzo sprytnie zmienił wygląd Syriusza. Ivy poczekała aż zbiorą pieniądze. Wiedziała, że Lupin nie ma

za bardzo dużo pieniędzy. Martwiła się kondycją swoich, nie wiedziała jak w tym roku pokryje wydatki.

Jej zmartwiona mina nie uszła uwagi czarodziejów.

\- Martwisz się finansami? - spytał Lupin.

\- Tak, trochę martwi mnie zastój w interesach, co prawda sprzedajemy trochę więcej książek przed świętami, ale ciągle to mało.

\- Boisz się, że nie dasz rady utrzymać domu?

\- Nie martwię się o siebie, bo dam sobie radę. Tylko ogólnie odczuwam strach.

\- Spokojnie, Syriusz jest dziedzicem małej fortuny, kiedy już go oczyszczą, to będziemy żyć na jego koszt.

Ivy zmieszała się. Nie chciała wyjść na osobę niegościnną i chytrą.

\- Moja droga, my to wszystko rozumiemy. Musimy tylko poczekać cierpliwie, aż to wszystko się uspokoi.

Lupin zmienił wygląd Syriusza nie do poznania. Poszli do sklepu i zrobili zakupy. Przy okazji kupili również prezent Remusowi

i Harry'emu. Podzielili się po równo kosztami, czyli Ivy płaciła za mugolskie zakupy a Syriusz za czarodziejskie. Wrócili

do domu pod wieczór i pechowo natknęli się na Snape'a. Remus nie zdążył posprzątać śladów obecności Blacka.

Snape wyjrzał również z pokoju gościnnego, Syriusz nie zorientował się za wczas i wszedł do środka, ale Snape

go nie poznał. Ivy uśmiechnęła się, przywitała się, wchodząc do domu. Snape miał skwaszoną minę, ale kiedy nie był niezadowolony?

\- Severusie witaj!

\- Witaj Ivy, widzę, że zmieniłaś swój dom i zwyczaje.

\- Słucham?

\- Czyżby znudził ci się nasz świat?

\- Nie, dlaczego?

\- Umawiasz się z mugolem. - wskazał palcem na przybysza.

\- To nie twoja sprawa Severusie.

Ivy spojrzała na Syriusza, który wrócił do swojego wyglądu.

\- Ah! Black! W końcu zmieniłeś swoją obmierzłą gębę.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- Przyniosłem eliksir wilkołakowi.

\- Severusie, proszę. Nie w moim domu.

\- Tobie też Smarkerusie przydałaby się zmiana gęby. I umycie włosów. - powiedział zjadliwie Black.

Obaj zaczęli wyjmować różdżki i przygotowywali się do walki.

\- No nie! Macie w tej chwili się uspokoić!

\- Co Black? Przyjechałeś sprawdzić czy przyjaciel nie zabrał ci dziewczyny?

\- A czyżbyś ty nie był zazdrosny Smarkerusie? Nie jesteś za często gościem w tym domu?

\- I kto tu jest zazdrosny, Black?

\- Myślisz, że wybrałaby śmierciożercę?

\- Słucham? O czym ty mówisz Syriuszu?

\- Nie wiedziałaś? Oh, to całkiem w twoim stylu Snape.

\- To nie twoja sprawa. Ona nie musi wiedzieć o mnie wszystkiego.

\- To po co…

\- Wystarczy! Dosyć już! Severusie, Syriuszu! Wyjdźcie natychmiast z mojego domu, nie chcę was widzieć!

\- Ah, w porządku. Widzę Black, że woli wilkołaka.

Remus wiedział, że Snape i Ivy uwielbiają się ze sobą spierać. Co dziwne, oboje raczej nie spierali się w złości.

Lupin nawet zauważył, że Severus traktuje łagodniej Harry'ego. Nie zapomni ostatniej wojny, jaką stoczyła Ivy

z nauczycielem eliksirów, który twierdził, że ona odrabia Harry'emu zadania domowe. Kłócili się chyba pół wieczora.

W końcu Snape spasował. Pierwsza wojna była natomiast o poczęstunki. Remus i Ivy mieli właśnie podwieczorek :

kawa, herbata i jakieś ciastko, kiedy zjawił się Snape. Obrzucił ich zniesmaczonym wzrokiem, i mruknął coś o obijaniu się.

Niestety miał pecha, bo Ivy cały ranek zbierała owoce na konfitury i później przygotowywała wszystko,

a Remus jej pomagał. Podwieczorek był zasłużoną chwilą odpoczynku. Ivy wkurzyła się na Severusa,

ale koniec końców udało mu się nawet załapać na poczęstunek. Jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie

pokłócili się podczas rzadkich wizyt Severusa, ale takiego przedstawienia dawno nie widział.

Właściwie od czasów szkolnych, kiedy Lily przyjaźniła się ze Snape'm. Wtedy jednak to James atakował

Snape'a, często nie obywało się bez pojedynków i wizyty u pani Pomfrey.


	7. Chapter 7

Lupin nie chciał mieszać się w kłótnię, ani w sprawy Ivy. Wydawało mu się, że dziewczyna raczej jest przyjacielska w kontaktach

i dlatego równie przyjacielsko próbowała traktować Severusa. Miała też naturalny wdzięk, który w połączeniu z jej kruchą sylwetką

i eteryczną urodą, mógł zmiękczyć serce mistrza eliksirów. Nie poznawał również swojego przyjaciela. Syriusz raczej tak się nie

zachowywał w stosunku do dziewczyn. Zazwyczaj albo traktował je jak powietrze, albo stosował wszelkie chwyty, żeby je zdobyć

i rzucić po kilku dniach albo tygodniach. Z Ivy było inaczej, traktował ją poważnie, słuchał co ma do powiedzenia, ale nie

próbował na niej swoich sztuczek. Tym razem jednak wydawało się, że Black zaangażował się w tą relację, albo bardzo chciał dopiec Snape'owi.

* * *

\- Kurcze blade! Co za dzień! - westchnęła Ivy, opadając na fotel. Lupin podał jej ulubiony koc i kubek z herbatą.

\- Ivy?

\- Mmmm?

\- Nie uważasz, że to trochę dziwne.

\- Co?

\- Że jesteś jedyną osobą, która potrafi ustawić Snape'a i nie zostać zaczarowana.

\- Hahah! Remusie, to chyba mój niemagiczny urok. - zaśmiała się, ale za chwilę spoważniała - Czy to prawda, że był śmierciożercą?

\- Otóż to. - powiedział Syriusz, który właśnie wszedł - Może jesteś niemagiczna, ale Snape'a oczarowałaś. Tak był śmierciożercą.

Ivy zobaczyła, że Syriusz trzyma coś w ręku.

\- Co tam masz? I czemu myślisz, że bezkarnie możesz wracać po takiej awanturze?

\- Prezent od Snape'a dla ciebie. Niestety, zamiast zaklęcia, rzucił tym przedmiotem we mnie. Powiedział tylko, że nie wie czy

w ogóle było warto. Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że Smarkerus może mieć jakieś ludzkie odruchy.

-Syriuszu!- Ivy zganiła go - Nie jesteście już w szkole. Powinniście przestać zachowywać się jak dzieci. Proszę cię, zachowuj się. Nie chcę kolejnej awantury

w moim domu, jeśli dalej chcesz tu mieszkać.

Ivy wzięła prezent i zaczęła rozpakowywać, kiedy znowu wtrącił się Black.

\- Uważaj, bo on jest mistrzem eliksirów. Może zrobił ci eliksir miłości.

\- Syriuszu….- powiedziała ostrzegawczo.

\- Wiesz, że matka Harry'ego przyjaźniła się ze Snape'm, ale pokłócili się. - zaczął Syriusz - Dobrze, że przejrzała na oczy. Może też była pod wpływem środka….

\- Nie chcę słuchać tych wszystkich bzdur Syriuszu, ostrzegam cię. - wstała z fotela- Jeszcze jedno słowo i będziesz spał na dworze. I nic mnie nie obchodzi,

że jest zimno.

\- Syriuszu, myślę, że wystarczy. - powiedział Lupin ostrożnie - Powinniśmy odpocząć. Przygotować się do świąt.

\- Wiecie co? To dobry pomysł. Idę chyba się położyć. Jestem trochę zmęczona.

\- Dobrze.

Poszła do łazienki i wzięła długą relaksującą kąpiel. Zanim się położyła, sprawdziła drzwi i okna. Wszystko było pozamykane. W nocy śniły jej

się koszmary. Myślała, że ranek będzie lepszy, ale wchodząc do kuchni słyszała rozmowę Syriusza i Remusa.

\- Naprawdę Remusie, nie musiałeś wczoraj bronić Snape'a. Jeszcze zacznie go żałować, a kto wie po której jest stronie.

\- Czyżbyś był rzeczywiście zazdrosny Łapo?

\- A co? Nie mogę?

\- Pewnie możesz. Tylko nie wiem czy dobrze robisz. Widzisz, jesteś poszukiwany, byłeś w więzieniu. Nie wiem czy takie życie może jej odpowiadać….

\- A ze Snape'm to miałaby spokojne życie? Ciągła niepewność czy czasem nie zostanie zabita albo wydana śmierciożercom na tortury...

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że mógłby tak zrobić.

\- A Lily? Skąd Voldemort dowiedział się, że ma dziecko?

\- Syriuszu, naprawdę… to nie jest nasza sprawa. Ivy jest mądrą kobietą.

\- Może i jest mądra, ale jest też niemagiczna. Nie obroni się przed zaklęciem, a tym bardziej przed eliksirem.

\- Daj już temu spokój. Nie powinniśmy się wtrącać.

\- Remusie… Nie rozumiesz.

Ivy weszła ziewając do kuchni, obaj umilkli.

\- Cześć, co tam u was?

\- Lepiej niż wczoraj.

\- To miło. Może zrobimy śniadanie?

\- Chętnie, pomogę ci Ivy.

\- Dzięki Syriuszu.

Byli dla siebie mili, ale Ivy wiedziała już o co mu chodzi. Remus wykręcił się ubieraniem choinki. Święta minęły spokojnie, zwłaszcza, że

cała trójka uspokoiła się trochę po pierwszym zadaniu w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Harry przysyłał jej sporo listów, tak, że Syriusz nie musiał

bać się zdemaskowania, a wiedział co dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Styczeń zleciał bardzo szybko, a to za sprawą nowego pomysłu Ivy, który jej

szefowa wdrożyła od nowego roku. W księgarni zrobiono kącik z kawą i ciastkiem. Wypieków dostarczała Ivy, która po pracy brała się od

razu do pieczenia. Nie dość, że pracowała prawie cały tydzień, to jeszcze wzięła na siebie dodatkowy obowiązek. Syriusz i Remus starali

się jej pomagać, głównie testując smakołyki, ale że nie byli zbyt wiarygodni, to szukała innych osób. Kiedy przychodził Snape, nie obywało się

bez złośliwych komentarzy. Severus był zazdrosny nie tylko o Syriusza, ale i o Lupina. Bolało go to, że traktuje wilkołaka jak starego kumpla,

zwłaszcza, że Lupin zawsze stawał po jej stronie.

Na początku lutego, Ivy testowała ciastka z kremem na walentynki, Lupin zniknął przed południem, stwierdził, że musi gdzieś iść.

W domu został Syriusz z Ivy. Black przeglądał Proroka Codziennego, i był mocno zirytowany sensacyjnymi artykułami Rity. Ivy natomiast

męczyła się z kremem do babeczek w kształcie serca. Miały mieć różne smaki, ale czerwony kolor, niestety wychodziły jedynie różowe

o smaku kwaśnych wiśni. Prychając i klnąc, starała się naprawić recepturę.

\- Potrzebuję odrobiny magii, ale tylko trochę….

\- Ivy?

\- Tak?

\- Mówiłaś coś?

\- Tak, czy mógłbyś mi pomóc?

\- W czym? Aaa, znowu testujesz nowe smaki?

\- Tak i coś mi nie wychodzi….

\- Poczekaj, pomogę ci. Mogę spróbować?

\- Ivy wzięła łyżeczkę i nabrała trochę kremu.

\- Proszę. Spróbuj. - podała mu łyżeczkę, ale Syriusz uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

\- Nie sądzisz, że skoro są to walentynkowe ciastka, muszą mieć odrobinę, hmm...miłości?

\- Wkładam w swoją pracę i tak aż za dużo serca…

\- Nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Yhm… wiem już o co ci chodzi, Black. - Ivy uśmiechnęła się słodko.- Ale nie jestem pewna czy to dobry pomysł...

\- Za wiele czasu nie mamy… zaraz wróci Lunatyk i wszystko popsuje…- Syriusz przysunął się teraz tak, że blokował Ivy drogę ucieczki.

Za sobą miała szafki, a przed sobą uśmiechającego się Syriusza Blacka. Dziewczyna czuła jak traci kontrole nad swoimi ruchami, zamiast uciekać,

pozwoliła mu nakarmić się kremem, który tym razem smakował jak likier wiśniowy.

Jak to zrobiłeś?- spytała zaskoczona, ale czarodziej był bardziej skupiony na ścieraniu z kącika jej ust resztek kremu. Kiedy było niemal pewne,

że ją pocałuje….

\- Żenujące.

Ivy wzdrygnęła się, wyjrzała zza Syriusza i zobaczyła Severusa.

\- Smarkerusie, nie wiem jak można być takim kretynem. - ze złością powiedział Black.

\- Słucham? - Snape niemal zasyczał.

\- Nikt nie nauczył cię kultury?

\- Och? A ciebie trzeba pilnować, bo inaczej to nie potrafisz utrzymać łap…

\- Możesz sobie zaprzeczać Smarkerusie, ale ty także nie potrafiłbyś...

\- Dosyć!- krzyknął Lupin.

\- O! Wilkołak przyszedł.- zjadliwie powiedział Snape- Co może dołączysz się do trójkąta.

\- A może obaj się ogarniecie i przestaniecie zachowywać jak dwóch napalonych nastolatków?- podniósł głos Lupin.

Nie mógł znieść złośliwego dogadywania Snape'a, a od niedawna także czuł, że i Syriusz uważa, że między nim a Ivy jest jakieś uczucie.

Było to całkowitą nieprawdą, owszem lubił ją, bo kto nie lubiłby Ivy? Czuł wobec niej wdzięczność za przygarnięcie i akceptację. Oboje

byli w jakiś sposób pomijani w społeczności czarodziejów, i to zbliżało ich do siebie. Zauważył też od samego początku, że Syriusz jest

zauroczony młodą kobietą i zrobi wszystko, żeby ją zdobyć. Snape także zachowywał się tak, jakby miał nadzieję, że uda mu się osiągnąć cel.

Zaczął nawet o siebie dbać, chyba złośliwe uwagi Syriusza o tłustych włosach przyniosły efekt. Zwłaszcza, że Ivy akceptowała Snape'a i starała

się być dla niego miła, pomimo jego wad. Dzisiaj jednak nie był czas na walkę o to, kogo Ivy bardziej lubi.

Syriusz był wściekły, nie tak zaplanował sobie krótkie sam na sam z Ivy. Zawsze byli w trójkę, zaczynało go to męczyć. Lupin był pomocny i cierpliwie

pomagał ulepszać Ivy receptury jej wypieków. Sporo przy tym rozmawiali, bo dziewczyna była bardzo ciekawa świata czarodziejów. Syriusz nigdy

nie miał nerwów na tłumaczenie czegoś od podstaw, rozmowny zresztą także nie był. Wspólnie obmyślali plan pomocy Harry'emu w Turnieju. Lupin

i Ivy zazwyczaj byli ostrożni w wymyślaniu rozwiązań.

\- Myślałem, że nie będzie cię dłużej Remusie.

\- Przykro mi, że popsułem twoje plany Łapo. - powiedział cierpko Lupin. - Ale mamy inny problem. Severusie, może ty nas doinformujesz? Po to właśnie

tu przyszedłeś, tak?

-Zgadza się Lupin. Choć dużo zabawniej byłoby chyba oglądać to żałosne przedstawienie w wykonaniu Blacka.

\- Wymyśliłbyś lepsze, Snape?

\- Pewnie. Moje byłoby znacznie skuteczniejsze.

\- Dosyć już! Severusie, powiedz im po co tu przyszedłeś.

\- Ach. W porządku. Ivy ma zgłosić się do Hogwartu koło dwudziestego lutego.

\- Po co? - zapytała Ivy. Odezwała się pierwszy raz, odkąd w tak niezbyt przyjemy sposób przerwano im scenę pocałunku.

\- Nowe zadanie turnieju. Mam zabrać cię najpierw na zakupy na Pokątnej. A potem dwudziestego muszę po ciebie przyjść i zabrać do Zamku.

\- Czy to konieczne Snape? - zapytał Syriusz. - Nie może Remus iść z nią na Pokątną?

\- A więc teraz ufasz Lupinowi? Dopiero, co i jego podejrzewałeś, że on i Ivy…

\- Tobie nie ufam wcale Smarkerusie. Zwłaszcza z twoją fascynacją czarną magią….

\- Fascynacja czarną magią nie ma tu nic do tego Black. Wiesz dobrze, że startujemy z podobnego poziomu.

\- Masz jeszcze czelność się ze mną porównywać? Kim ty jesteś, żeby być lepszym od…

\- Wielkiego Syriusza Blacka, tak? Ale chyba TERAZ to nie takie proste. Przypominam ci, że dalej jesteś poszukiwanym mordercą.

A ja szanowanym nauczycielem w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa…

-Szanowanym, dobre sobie…. Severusie radzę ci wrócić do swoich lochów i dalej ważyć te obrzydlistwa…. a zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek szansach na ….

\- Boli Black? Jesteś zbiegłym więźniem na MOJEJ łasce. Wystarczy tylko jedno słowo…. a Ministerstwo chętnie sowicie mnie wynagrodzi. A ja pozbędę się problemu….

\- Nie ZROBIŁBYŚ tego Smarkerusie…. Dumbleadore by ci nie pozwolił.

\- To patrz…- podszedł do kominka i zapalił ogień. - ministe….

\- Nie! Severusie! DOSYĆ TEGO!. - Snape spojrzał z odrazą na krzyczącą dziewczynę. - Obaj zachowujecie się skandalicznie. Nie pomyśleliście w ogóle co ja czuję?

Pewnie, że nie. Obaj myślicie tylko o sobie, albo jak dopiec jeden drugiemu. Nie rozumiem czemu pielęgnujecie szkolne uprzedzenia?

\- No cóż, gdyby Severus miał trochę oleju w głowie, to darowałby sobie te żałosne podchody.

\- Czyżby? A gdybyś ty Black był mniej nadęty, może zauważyłbyś, że twoje metody nie zawsze działają.

\- Dość już! Skoro mam iść na Pokątną, muszę się przebrać i skombinować kasę.

\- Dumbleadore dał mi klucz do twojej skrytki w Gringottcie. Proszę. - Snape wyjął maleńki kluczyk i podał go dziewczynie.

\- Dzięki! Będę za piętnaście minut. Postarajcie nie rozwalić mi kuchni.

Tak szybko, jak tylko mogła udała się do swojego pokoju i wyjęła kilka rzeczy z szafy. Wybrała proste wąskie spodnie i dłuższy sweter w niebieskim kolorze.

Włosy rozluźniła z ciasnego koka. Wyglądała bardzo ładnie. W kuchni atmosfera była napięta, Syriusz gotował się z wściekłości, a Snape odniósł małe zwycięstwo.

W końcu udało mu się wyrwać Ivy spod opieki Lupina i Blacka.

\- Mam pomysł Smarkerusie, może wybiorę się z wami? Będę pod postacią psa, to nikt mnie nie rozpozna…

\- Nie. Dumbleadore kazał ci się nie wychylać. Więc siedź spokojnie w swojej budzie, Black.

\- Taki jesteś cwany Snape? Myślisz, że ona poleci na ciebie tylko dlatego, że umyłeś włosy? Bo poza tym za wiele to się nie zmieniłeś.

\- Myślę, że gdyby cię chciała Black, to twoje podchody nie trwałyby tak długo.. Dobrze, że nie jest głupia…

-A ja myślę, że to dlatego, że próbujesz ją wziąć na litość Snape… Biedny nauczyciel, tak niesprawiedliwie traktowany przez innych. I dodatkowo nieszczęśliwy.

Och, nie wiadomo jeszcze jakich bajek jej pewnie jeszcze naopowiadasz, to dla tego nie widzi nikogo innego, i lituje się nad tobą. A skoro jeszcze nigdy nie była zakochana, to myli litość i przyjaźń z miłością. Nie rób sobie nadziei Snape…

\- Jak na takiego głupka, to całkiem niezłe przemówienie, Black. Jestem pod wrażeniem.

\- Snape, uważaj. Nie myśl, że masz jakąś przewagę… Zapomnij o niej. Dobrze ci radzę, inaczej skończy jak Lily.

\- Nie mieszaj w to Lily!

\- Czemu nie? Gdybyś zostawił ją w spokoju, Voldemort by ich nie zabił.

\- Czyli to moja wina? Przypominam ci, że to ty miałeś być Strażnikiem Tajemnicy!

\- Przestańcie! Nie widzicie, że te wasze kłótnie, to nie jest sposób na zdobycie dziewczyny? - przerwał im Lupin.

Och, bo uwierzę, że wilkołak zna się na zdobywaniu kobiety?

Zamknij się Snape. Ty też nic nie wiesz na ten temat. I chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że ani ty, ani Syriusz tak naprawdę nie macie racji. Gdybyście zostawili ją

w spokoju i nie naciskali, to może by coś z tego było.

\- Och, naprawdę Lupin? - zadrwił Snape- A skąd ty to niby wiesz? Nie próbujesz wcisnąć się czasem na trzeciego?

\- Nie, Severusie. Ivy jest w porządku. Przyjęła mnie pod dach, wiedząc, że jestem wilkołakiem. Zaakceptowała moją chorobę. Ja miałem zapewnić jej ochronę i

towarzystwo, Dumbleadore'owi zależało, żeby była bezpieczna i za dużo nie kręciła się po świecie czarodziejów. Zależy mi na niej, nigdy nie miałem rodzeństwa,

a ona potrzebuje kogoś, komu może zaufać. Jej brat jest mordercą i zdrajcą, to niech chociaż ma jakieś zastępstwo. Czy to ci wystarczy Severusie? Nie będziesz

się już insynuował bzdurnych podejrzeń?

\- Cóż, myślę, Lupin, że zaakceptuję twoje wytłumaczenie. Ciekawi mnie tylko dlaczego Dumbleadore'owi tak na niej zależy. Pytałem go, ale powiedział,

że to jest stara rana i nie warto jej rozdrapywać.

\- To on powiedział ci więcej niż mnie Severusie.

\- Widzisz Lupin, dlatego wiem, czemu mam jej pilnować.

Syriusz prychnął, już widział jak Snape się zaopiekuje Ivy. Biedna dziewczyna nie wie na co się naraża. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to darować sobie dzisiejszą

rozgrywkę ze Snape'm. Zabrał gazety i poszedł do swojego pokoju. Musiał przemyśleć parę spraw. Na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Ivy i Snape poszli. Starał się nie

zwracać na ponure myśli i wyobraźnię, która poddawała mu najgorsze pomysły. Najbardziej bał się, że Snape'owi uda się znaleźć drogę do serca dziewczyny,

i Syriusz zostanie na lodzie. Ulżyło mu, kiedy Remus złożył swoje krótkie oświadczenie. Nie musiał bać się, że odbiera dziewczynę przyjacielowi. Z drugiej

jednak strony, wiedział, że dopóki nie będzie oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów, Ivy będzie bała się z nim związać.

Tymczasem Snape nie mógł uwierzyć, że poszło to tak sprawnie. Szykował się nawet na pojedynek z Syriuszem, a tu w ostatniej chwili Black odpuścił.

Wiedział, że to jednak nie koniec, i był pewien, że Syriusz użyje wszelkich sztuczek, żeby Ivy zdobyć. Póki co, byli w drodze na Pokątną, jechali metrem,

potem przez Dziurawy Kocioł dotarli na miejsce. U madame Malkin Ivy zamówiła swoje szaty. Wyszli ze sklepu w stronę Gringotta. Tam, Ivy zgarnęła

trochę pieniędzy (okazało się, że wcale nie jest taka biedna), po czym wrócili zapłacić i odebrać stroje. W drodze powrotnej wstąpili do Dziurawego

Kotła na drinka. Ivy starała się nie zwracać uwagi na ciekawskie spojrzenia innych ludzi, widocznie Severus Snape nie był typem mężczyzny, którego

widuje się w towarzystwie kobiety. Nawet bezzębny barman Tom uśmiechał się jakoś dziwnie, kiedy zamawiali swoje drinki.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivy wróciła z Pokątnej w lepszym humorze. Rozerwała się trochę, no i poznała świat czarodziejów. W domu nie zastała nikogo, nie było żadnej kartki. Sprawdziła pokoje, ich rzeczy były na miejscu. Uznała, że musieli na chwilę wyjść. Zrobiła sobie herbaty i wzięła kąpiel. Położyła się spać, ale długo nie mogła zasnąć. Myślała o swoich uczuciach, lubiła Severusa, ale lubiła także Syriusza. Snape przez większość czasu był złośliwy, nie rozumiała dlaczego tak ją do niego ciągnęło. Po wycieczce na Pokątną zrozumiała, że prawdziwy Severus kryje się pod maską tych wszystkich uprzedzeń, cierpienia i niezrozumienia. Prawdziwy Snape potrafi podejmować trudne decyzje i trzymać się ich z uporem, potrafi także wiele poświęcić, a gdy odkryje do końca swoją maskę, potrafi być całkiem miły i, co jest jeszcze bardziej nie do pomyślenia - nawet dowcipny. Parsknęła śmiechem na wspomnienie historyjki o Dumbleadore i dropsach. Jednak wspomnienie Syriusza i próby stworzenia idealnego kremu do ciastek na walentynki, przejmowało ją przyjemnym dreszczem. Zastanawiała się co by było, gdyby im nikt nie przerwał… Na początku traktowała Blacka z rezerwą, nie wiedziała czy jego jawne zainteresowanie jej osobą to tylko gra pozorów, czy też prawda. Potem dopiero zorientowała się, że Syriusz już taki jest. Lubił się czasem zgrywać, ale kiedy zaangażował się w coś, to traktował to bardzo poważnie. Tak jak to było z Harry'm i Turniejem. Wszyscy troje obmyślali teorie, zastanawiali się także jak mu pomóc z następnymi zadaniami. Drugie z nich zbliżało się bardzo szybko. Snape powiedział Ivy, że będzie brała w nim udział, ale nikt jeszcze nie wie o co dokładnie chodzi. Dzień przed zadaniem ma zgłosić się do Dumbleadore'a. A przede wszystkim ma nic nie mówić Harry'emu. Myślała nawet, żeby napisać do niego, ale uznała, że Dumbleadore odkryłby prawdę. Poza tym miała wrażenie, że i Snape byłby niezadowolony. Chciała porozmawiać o jej tajemniczym zadaniu ze swoimi lokatorami, ale nie mogła ich nigdzie zlokalizować. Domyślała się, że Syriusz jest wściekły, ale po co znikałby i Lupin. Miliony przelatujących przez głowę myśli tak ją zmęczyły, że w końcu zasnęła.

* * *

Rano myślała, że będzie lepiej. Obudziła się z bólem głowy i w paskudnym humorze. Zebrała się szybko do pracy, żeby nie musiała zdawać relacji z wyjścia Lupinowi i Blackowi.

Po pracy, zmęczona i zirytowana, wróciła do ciepłego domu. Remus próbował ugotować obiad, Syriusza nigdzie nie było.

\- Witaj Remusie.

\- Hej Ivy. Widzę, że ciężki dzień.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak. Jestem zmęczona, niewyspana i skołowana.

\- Skołowana?

\- Tak, bo widzisz Severus mówił mi, że moja wizyta w Hogwarcie wiążę się z kolejnym zadaniem Harry'ego. Jak mam mu pomóc? Jestem niemagiczna, niewiele wiem o świecie czarodziejów. Co się stanie, gdy ujawni się ten, kto wrzucił nazwisko do Czary?

\- I tylko tym się martwisz? - zapytał z ironią Syriusz. Właśnie wszedł do domu.

\- A czym innym mam się martwić? - zapytała ze złością.

\- No na przykład wczorajszą randką.

Lupin wyszedł. Miał dość słuchania w kółko tego samego tematu.

\- Wczoraj nie byłam na żadnej randce. - powiedziała powoli. - Chciałabym, żebyś skończył roztrząsać tą sprawę. Mamy ważniejsze problemy.

\- Nie. Chciałbym ustalić na czym stoimy. Fajnie byłoby wiedzieć którego z nas bardziej wolisz.

\- Ty niczego nie rozumiesz Syriuszu… Jak możecie w ogóle być zainteresowani charłakiem?! Przecież to gorsze niż być zwykłym mugolem. Poza tym Severus raczej nie jest zainteresowany romantycznym związkiem, więc nie musisz się wściekać.

\- Powiedział ci to? Co za dupek…

\- Nie musiał. Wiem doskonale kiedy ktoś jest zainteresowany…

\- Czyżby? To znaczy, że albo nie interesują cię faceci, albo…

\- Nie interesują mnie ci, którzy są zainteresowani. Racja Syriuszu… z tym, że teraz nie jestem niczego pewna.

\- O.

\- Tak, bo nie wiem czy twoje zainteresowanie wynika z chęci dopieczenia Severusowi, czy z prawdziwego uczucia. Poza tym, podobno lubisz się zgrywać i jesteś niestabilny emocjonalnie…

\- Też byś nie była stabilna po 12 latach w więzieniu… W zasadzie to Snape wcisnął się na trzeciego… Polubiłem cię już wtedy, kiedy przygarnęłaś mnie pod postacią psa. Byłem wtedy niewiernym stworzeniem, ale chciałem wrócić.

\- Słyszałam… Podobno twój dom trzeba było ogarnąć i wcisnąłbyś się tutaj z Harry'm.

\- No nie wierzę, że ktoś ci to powtórzył.

\- Severus.

\- Jak zawsze. Czy ten człowiek nigdy nie przestanie się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy?

\- Myślę, że dobrze zrobił. Miałam jako taki obraz.

\- Obraz?

\- Domyślałam się, że prędzej czy później wrócisz. Zależy ci na Harrym. Więc wróćmy do niego i jego zadania, w którym podobno mam wziąć udział.

\- Gładko zmieniasz temat.

\- Ty też nie powiedziałeś mi nic konkretnego, więc uznałam, że zabawa w zgadywanie trwa dalej. Poza tym mam jechać za dwa tygodnie. Nie wiem co mnie tam czeka. Myślę też, że lepiej nie wkurzać Severusa. Dobrze mieć go po naszej stronie, gdyby coś się stało.

\- Myślisz, że Snape by cię nie wydał Voldemortowi albo jego zwolennikom? Mylisz się kochana, zrobiłby to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Słyszałaś nieraz historię o jego rzekomej miłości do matki Harry'ego? Voldemort zlikwidował Jamesa, a potem chciał zabić Harry'ego, bo Snape'owi ubzdurało się, że kocha Lily. Z tobą będzie tak samo. Nie można mu ufać.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem twoją nienawiść do Severusa. Czy na razie moglibyśmy podjąć zawieszenie broni? Żadnych docinków? Żadnych podchodów? Chwilowy odpoczynek i przemyślenie, to dobrze nam zrobi.

\- Yhm, akurat już to widzę. Zadanie minie, a ty dalej nie będziesz niczego pewna. Boisz się zaryzykować.

\- Nieprawda Syriuszu. To wszystko spadło na mnie tak nagle…

\- Nagle? Wiesz o tym kim była twoja babka prawie od czterech lat, przyjaźnisz się z Harry'm prawie od początku. Nas znasz co najmniej od roku, więc w czym problem? Mieszkam tu, więc masz mnie na co dzień. Możesz obserwować… pytać. Nie widzę tutaj żadnego problemu. Jedynym problemem jest twoje niezdecydowanie. Wiesz, że ciężko mi mówić o uczuciach, to nie jest łatwe. Staram się jednak chronić cię jak tylko mogę, pilnuję cię codziennie, gdy idziesz i wracasz z pracy. Nie jestem zbyt dobrym kucharzem, żeby witać cię kolacją. Nie chcę też, tak jak Snape, wymuszać na tobie uczucia poprzez litość.

\- Severus nie wymusza na mnie…

\- Tak? A co? Nie współczujesz mu, że stracił kogoś kogo kocha? Że nikt go nie rozumie i nie lubi go?

\- To prawda, ale…

\- Ale co? Nabiera cię na tą samą zasadę, na którą przyjęłaś mnie pod swój dach, gdy byłem pod postacią psa… Biedne, zaniedbane i głodne stworzenie, trzeba się nim zaopiekować…

\- Więc co proponujesz?

\- Ja mam proponować? Przecież cię siłą nie zmuszę, żebyś mnie pokochała.

\- Skąd wiesz, że cię nie kocham?

\- Udowodnij to.

\- Jak?

\- Przestań myśleć o Snape, przestań go traktować, jakby był kimś wyjątkowym, nie spoufalaj się z nim. Nie dawaj mu nadziei na związek. Nie próbuj na nim kobiecych sztuczek. Nie wiem co jeszcze mam do tego dodać.

\- Czyli mam go kompletnie olewać?

\- Skoro tak to ujmujesz, to tak.

\- Ale…

\- Co? Nie potrafisz? To widzisz, odpowiedziałaś sobie na swoje pytanie. Może lubisz nas, ale do tego, żeby pokochać, to jeszcze daleka droga.

Ivy zamyśliła się nad słowami Syriusza. Zastanawiała się nad nimi podczas pracy, w domu, kiedy przygotowywała słodycze do kawiarenki. Nie mogła opanować natłoku myśli, dlatego nie zauważyła, kiedy minęły walentynki, i zbliżał się dwudziesty lutego. Właśnie dwudziestego, wieczorem, do drzwi zapukał Severus Snape. Nie odzywał się do Ivy od czasu spotkania. Dziewczyna weszła do kuchni, przy stole w kompletnej ciszy siedziało trzech czarodziejów. Kurczowo trzymała swoją torbę, była przebrana w proste szaty czarodziejów. Zwróciła się do Snape'a.

\- Severusie? Na nas już chyba pora. - unikała jego wzroku, tak samo, jak i wzroku Syriusza.

\- Nie pożegnasz się z wilkołakiem i swoim ukochanym? - jadowicie zapytał Snape.

Ivy uniosła brwi, dawno nie była tak zdziwiona, odebrało jej na moment mowę. Spojrzała najpierw na Severusa, który obserwował jej reakcję z mieszaniną zaciekawienia i złości, potem na Syriusza, który minę miał podobną. Potem odkaszlnęła.

\- Syriuszu, Remusie. Do zobaczenia niedługo. - Skinęła im jeszcze głową i wyszła do ganku. Cierpliwie czekała na Severusa, który zwlekał z wyjściem z kuchni. Nie słyszała o czym rozmawiają, nawet nie chciała wiedzieć. Snape w końcu przyszedł, otworzył drzwi i wyszli na zewnątrz, tam złapał ją za rękę, i bez słowa teleportowali się do Hogsmeade.


	9. Chapter 9

Hogsmeade przywitało ich deszczem i przenikliwie zimnym wiatrem. Ivy trzęsła się z zimna, marzyła o rozgrzewającej herbacie albo kawie.

Severus wydawał się nie zwracać uwagi na swoją towarzyszkę, szedł szybkim krokiem w stronę Zamku. Dziewczyna musiała niemal biegnąć, żeby za nim nadążyć.

* * *

\- Ładne przedstawienie urządziłeś w moim domu. – powiedziała ze złością. Snape milczał. Wzruszyła ramionami. Wiedziała, że tak się skończy słuchanie Syriusza.

Zastanawiała się o co kłóciłby się Black ze Snape'm, gdyby nie ona. Pewnie o Harry'ego. Severus nie lubił Pottera, a Syriusz traktował go niemal jak syna. Na pewno

znalazłoby się wiele powodów do obopólnej nienawiści. Nie chciała być tego przyczyną, jednak nie mogła znaleźć złotego środka. Syriusz miał rację, lubiła ich obu, ale

to było uczucie bardziej zbliżone do przyjacielskiego...

-Wmawiaj sobie wmawiaj...- powiedział ze złością Snape.

\- Słucham?

\- Wiem, że nie potrafisz zdecydować między mną a Black'iem. Wmawiasz sobie, że to raczej przyjaźń, ale w głębi duszy wiesz, że to nie prawda, bo Lupina lubisz inaczej...

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- O tym, co dzieje się w twojej głowie...

Jego czarne oczy były pozbawione tego blasku, który towarzyszył mu, kiedy na nią patrzył. Wiedziała, że straciła jego przyjaźń na zawsze.

\- Severusie…., proszę posłuchaj mnie. - ledwie mogła mówić, bo wiatr dmuchał jej w twarz.

\- Nie, panno Ceres czy też Avery. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Przykro mi. Myślałem, że jesteś inna. Że moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi….- po chwili dodał po cichu. - Myślałem, że możesz mnie pokochać. Banda Pottera zawsze wszystko rozwala.

Ivy nie słyszała ostatnich słów Severusa, nie pozwolił jej nawet wytłumaczyć, że nie jest w związku z Syriuszem. Chociaż przez ostatnie dni oboje unikali tego tematu,

to jednak nie potrafiła w dalszym ciągu dokonać wyboru.

W końcu dotarli do Hogwartu. Wpuścił ich Filch. Snape zaprowadził Ivy do Dumbleadore'a.

\- Dziękuję Severusie. Może wypijesz z nami gorącej herbaty, albo coś mocniejszego. - głos Dumbleadore'a był spokojny, ale stanowczy.

\- Dobrze, panie dyrektorze. Dziękuję.

Wszyscy troje usiedli przy stoliku, przez chwilę ich spojrzenia były utkwione w parującym dzbanie z herbatą. Nikt się nie odzywał, ani też nie wykonał żadnego ruchu,

dopiero dyrektor odchrząknął i zaczął nalewać gorącego płynu do filiżanek. Próbował także zacząć rozmowę, wiedział dokładnie, o co chodzi Severusowi i Ivy.

\- Ivy? Widzę, że coś cię dręczy. Może będę mógł pomóc ci rozwiązać ten problem.

Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, miała tyle myśli, tyle spraw. Czyżby Dumbleadore wiedział, o czym myśli? Uśmiechnęła się blado do dyrektora Hogwartu.

\- Dziękuje profesorze, ale to nie są takie problemy, którymi mogłabym obarczać inne osoby.

\- Nie sądzisz, że czasem lepiej jest opowiedzieć o swoich problemach komuś obcemu?

\- Możliwe, ale nie chcę roztrząsać na razie tej sprawy. Miałam jednak zawsze ochotę zapytać pana profesora o mojego dziadka….

Moja babka nigdy o nim nie mówiła, a gdy spytałam, to mówiła, że on nie żyje i nie ma o czym mówić. O rodzicach też nic nie wiedziałam,

oprócz tego, że nie żyją. Chciałabym poznać historię swojej rodziny, jeśli pan profesor nie ma nic przeciwko.

\- Moja kochana, bardzo chciałbym ci pomóc, ale opowiedzenie historii twojej rodziny, to rozdrapywanie starych ran… - poprawił okulary połówki i zwrócił się do Snape'a

\- Severusie, jeśli byłby tak miły i zostawił nas na chwilę…

\- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze.

-Ivy, a więc tak, historia twojej rodziny. Opowiem ci głównie o twojej babce…, bo twój dziadek… hmmm, on nigdy nie dowiedział się, że został ojcem…

\- Słucham?

\- Salomea była piękną i mądrą czarownicą. Miała niezwykłe umiejętności magiczne i potrafiła ich używać. Nawet nie masz pojęcia ilu czarodziejów próbowało ją zdobyć. - uśmiechnął się na widok jej rumieńców- Widzisz, historia lubi się powtarzać.

\- Ale ja nie jestem nawet w połowie tak piękna, jak była moja babka…

\- To pewnie rzecz gustu, chociaż biorąc pod uwagę twoich adoratorów….

\- Panie profesorze! - zawołała oburzona. Dumbleadore tylko się uśmiechnął.

\- Mów mi po imieniu, moja droga. A wracając do historii twojej babki... Kiedy kończyła szkołę, niemal wszyscy chłopcy chcieli się z nią umawiać. Ona jednak wolała

takiego czarodzieja, który nie próbował zdobyć jej serca. Było kilku takich. Powodów ich braku zainteresowania ci nie wymienię, o części nie wiem, a o pozostałej

wolałbym nie mówić. Najważniejsze jest, że w końcu wybrała sobie chłopca. Był starszy od niej. Pamiętała go ze szkoły. Trzymał się z daleka od innych. Miał niewielu

przyjaciół. Salomea zazwyczaj dostawała to, czego chciała. Jej rodzina była dość wpływowa w świecie czarodziejów, a ona jako jedyne dziecko miała niemal wszystko,

czego zapragnęła. I w końcu udało jej się osiągnąć cel. Jednak potem okazało się, że jest w ciąży, a chłopak nie ma zamiaru ciągnąć związku.

\- I co się stało?

\- Twoi pradziadkowie zabrali ją za granicę, tam urodziła córkę. Nigdy nie przyznała się, kto jest ojcem. Nikt o tym nie wiedział.

\- To skąd pan…

\- Powiedziała mi tego dnia, kiedy umarła.

\- Więc kim był mój dziadek?

\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Prosiła mnie, żeby pozostało to tajemnicą.

\- Ale skoro on nie żyje….?

\- W tym problem moja kochana, że on żyje….

\- Och? No to tym bardziej chciałabym go poznać.

\- Dla ciebie lepiej będzie, jeśli go nie poznasz.

\- Dlaczego? Czy on zrobił coś złego?

\- Można tak powiedzieć… Nie pytaj mnie o nic już więcej, Ivy. Proszę, musisz żyć przyszłością.

\- Moja przyszłość nie jest wcale ciekawa….

\- Ależ nonsens. Musisz jednak wybrać mądrze. Na Merlina! - postukał się palcem w czoło - Nie możesz zdawać się na rozum jeśli chodzi o uczucie… A co do reszty, to świetnie sobie radzisz…

\- Dziękuje. Wie pan co? Myślałam, że będę czuła się lepiej po tej rozmowie…

\- Sama zadałaś pytanie. Ja tylko odpowiedziałem na tyle, ile mogłem…

\- No cóż, w każdym razie niewiele mi to pomogło…

\- Myślę, że jeśli nie teraz, to na pewno w przyszłości do czegoś ci ta wiedza się przyda… A teraz pora iść… jutro czeka cię ciężki dzień...- spojrzał na palenisko i zawołał profesor McGonagall.

Ivy została zaprowadzona do sali, w której znajdowała się Hermiona, oraz dwie inne dziewczyny. Jedna z nich nazywała się Cho Chang, a druga Gabrielle Delacour. Ivy

przyjrzała się Cho, Harry wspominał, że chciał się z nią kiedyś umówić, ale wybrała Cedrick'a Diggory'ego. Do sali weszli również czarodzieje : Knot, Dumbleadore,

Karkarow, Snape, Madame Maxime, Flitwick i Moody. Dziewczyny dostały instrukcje, co do nadchodzącego zadania.

Harry, tylko dzięki Zgredkowi, nie zawalił kolejnego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Uratował życie nie tylko Ivy, ale również pozostałym "więźniom". W ogólnym

rankingu był na pierwszym miejscu ex equo z Cedrickiem. Uczestnicy konkursu, goście i uczniowie mieli wieczorem wziąć udział w uroczystej uczcie. Ivy poszła

odwiedzić Harry'ego, i spędziła miłe popołudnie. Potem zmieniła swoją szatę na wyjściową i poszła do Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądała pięknie, może jedynie Fleur i jej siostra

były ładniejsze. Usiadła przy stole wspólnym Gryffindoru. Podczas uczty śmiała się i żartowała, ale myślami była gdzieś indziej. Część z nich krążyła wokół historii jej

rodziny, a część wokół obecnej sytuacji. Nie wiedziała, co zastanie po powrocie do domu. Syriusz nie odzywał się do niej przez ostatnie tygodnie, Severus również był

na nią wściekły. Zastanawiała się gdzie popełniła błąd. Starała się być miła dla wszystkich, po prawdzie trochę bała się czarodziejów. Na początku nie ufała za bardzo

Lupinowi, bała się, że którejś nocy zostanie zaatakowana. Snape także nie cieszył się zaufaniem Ivy, wiedziała, że potrafi być okropnym człowiekiem, przynajmniej tak

opisywał go Harry. Potem Black. Na początku nie mogła uwierzyć, że przygarnęła pod swój dach zbiegłego mordercę. Z czasem okazało się jednak, że każdy z nich jest

na swój sposób sympatyczny, ma ludzkie odruchy i da się go lubić.

Severus Snape miał ze swojego miejsca bardzo dobry punkt obserwacyjny, tylko bardzo wnikliwa osoba mogłaby odgadnąć jego intencje. Wzrok Snape'a przesuwał

się po uczniach i gościach, a na ustach miał ironiczny uśmieszek, bez trudu potrafił odgadnąć o czym myślą. Jednak jedyna osoba, której myśli chciałby w tej chwili

odgadnąć, wciąż blokowała dostęp do swojej głowy. Wiedział, że nie robiła tego celowo, nie miała przecież mocy. Prawdopodobnie był to skutek użytych przez Salomeę

zaklęć. Prawdopodobnie.

Uczta skończyła się, uczniowie, nauczyciele i goście zaczęli się rozchodzić. Ivy była zagubiona, powiedziano jej, że ktoś odprowadzi ją do pokoju. Nikogo takiego nie

było, nie chciała zawracać głowy Dumbleadore'owi, bała się odezwać do Severusa, postanowiła zapytać Minerwę McGonagall. Podchodząc do stołu nauczycielskiego,

napotkała wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. Alastor Moody zapytał uprzejmie jak się nazywa, z przyzwyczajenia podała mu nazwisko panieńskie babki. Szalonooki, nawet

jeśli się zdziwił, to nie okazał tego w żaden sposób. Minerwa rozmawiała z dyrektorem Hogwartu, więc Ivy nie chciała im przerywać, ale została dostrzeżona.

\- Ivy, moja droga!- zawołał Dumbleadore. - Czemu nie upominasz się o, to, żeby ktoś cię odprowadził.

\- Nie chciałam państwu przeszkadzać.

\- Nonsens. Jesteś tutaj gościem. Chociaż, tak… Mamy z Minerwą i kilkoma osobami parę spraw dotyczących Turnieju do omówienia, więc …. Severusie?- zwrócił się do odchodzącego właśnie opiekuna Slytherinu - Mógłbyś pokazać drogę do pokoju pannie Ceres?

\- Oczywiście, panie dyrektorze.- nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Snape nie był zadowolony. Widać było po jego zachowaniu.

\- Snape! Rób, co ci dyrektor każe!- odezwał się grzmiąco Szalonooki Moody.

Oboje nie mieli wyjścia, musieli odejść w tej chwili, przynajmniej, żeby nie wzbudzać sensacji. Nauczyciel eliksirów szedł dość szybko, Ivy ledwo nadążała za jego

krokami. Nie odzywał się także wcale. Dziewczyna miała powtórkę z podróży z Hogsmeade. Tylko, ze tutaj było ciepło i nie wiało. Za kolejnym korytarzem zgubiła go.

Nie mogła nadziwić się własnemu braku orientacji, choćby przysięgała, że słyszała kroki Snape'a tuż przed sobą, nie mogła go znaleźć.

\- Severusie?- zaczęła szeptać, trochę nieśmiało. Nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec nauczyciela eliksirów. Gdzież on się podziewał? Usłyszawszy szmer cofnęła się i wpadła na kogoś.

\- Uważaj Ivy.- cichy szept Snape'a spowodował, że podskoczyła ze strachu.

\- Nigdy mi tego więcej nie rób Severusie! Jak możesz mnie tak straszyć?!

Snape uśmiechnął się. Pierwszy raz widziała prawdziwe rozbawienie w jego oczach.

\- To nie jest śmieszne Severusie! Zgubiłam się! Byłam sama na korytarzu! Wydawało mi się, że widziałam DUCHA!

Tym razem opiekun Slytherinu wybuchnął śmiechem. Wziął ją pod rękę i zaprowadził do jej pokoju. Nie odzywał się do niej wcale.

\- Dziękuję Severusie. – powiedziała,przybierając ton obrażonej dziewczynki.

Snape przyglądał się jej wciąż wzburzonej twarzy. W głowie miał kotłowaninę myśli. Podszedł do Ivy i objął ją. Wtuliła się w jego ramiona. Już nie odczuwała strachu.

\- Dmbleadore uważa Hogwart za najbezpieczniejsze miejsce. Nie powinnaś się tutaj niczego i nikogo obawiać.

\- Czyżby? A Harry i Tuniej?

\- Nie przejmuj się tym. Dzisiaj nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- A o czym?

\- O nas. I twoich wyborach.

\- Skąd wiesz, ze chcę o tym rozmawiać?

Wzruszył ramionami, nadal obejmując dziewczynę.

\- W sumie, to nie musimy rozmawiać... – odsunął się trochę od Ivy i ujął jej twarz w dłonie, a potem pocałował. Panna Ceres była tak zdumiona, że nie zastanawiając

się wiele oddała pocałunek. Miała zamknięte oczy i starała się nie myśleć o niczym, ani o nikim. Oboje cieszyli się chwilą relaksu i zapomnienia. Snape przyciągnął ją do

siebie bliżej, tak, że dzieliła ich odległość dosłownie milimetrów. Zatraceni w pocałunkach i szczęśliwi, zapomnieli, że za każdą chwilę szczęścia, płaci się kolejną – cierpienia.

\- Lily, moja kochana Lily...- Ivy usłyszała szept Snape'a. W momencie odsunęła się od niego, ale przed jej oczami stanął obraz wściekłego Syriusza. Poczuła wstyd i zażenowanie.

\- To nie Lily tylko Ivy. – powiedziała ostrzej niż chciała.

Severus Snape spojrzał na nią, tak jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle.

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz jej kochać! Prawda? – zapytała z goryczą.

\- Ivy, tak bardzo mi przykro... Myślałem, że mogę żyć własnym życiem. Że mogę kogoś innego pokochać równie mocno. Ale teraz wiem, że ty zasługujesz na kogoś, w

kogo życiu nie było innej kobiety. Kogoś kto nigdy jeszcze tak mocno nie kochał. Bo jak raz obdarzysz ogromnym uczuciem kogoś, a potem będziesz próbować

pokochać kolejną osobę, to będzie nie w porządku.

Podeszła do niego. Dotknęła jego ramienia.

\- Przepraszam Severusie. Ja zawsze zdawałam sobie sprawę z tego, że ją kochasz. Nie myślałam jednak, że to aż tak mocne uczucie. Chciałabym, żeby ktoś mnie tak kochał...

\- Będzie Ivy, uwierz mi. Chciałbym cię jednak prosić o dochowanie pewnej tajemnicy.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Nie wiem czy nie jest to za dużo, ale czy mogłabyś nie mówić nikomu o tym jak bardzo kocham Lily? Niech nikt oprócz ciebie tego nie wie. Dobrze?

\- Zgoda.

\- Cieszę się. Poza tym, chyba teraz możemy w końcu być przyjaciółmi?

\- Tak! – Ivy zaśmiała się. Prawdę mówiąc ulżyło jej. Pożegnali się życząc sobie dobrej nocy.

Rankiem Ivy została odprowadzona do gabinetu Dumbleadore'a. Tam soptkała się ze Snape'm. Oboje wyszli z Zamku w milczeniu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to tak

bardzo jak poprzednio. Byli zatopieni we własnych myślach, jedno i drugie zastanawiało się nad swoimi wyborami, które nie były do końca łatwe i uczciwe. Snape

zdawał sobie sprawę, ze kocha cień, ducha kobiety, marnuje swoje życie na wspominanie przeszłości i nie chce iść dalej. Nie pozwala Lily odejść, przecież ona już nie

wróci. Nie żyje. Jednak ilekroć patrzy na Harry'ego widzi oczy Lily i wszystkie wspomnienia wracją. Ivy obrze wie, że jej wahanie było spowodowane brakiem pewności.

Ile razy pragnęła, aby Syriusz miał cierpliwość i opanowanie Lupina, potrafił kochać jak Severus, a co tak naprawdę jej oferował? Black, pomimo tylu lat więzienia i

niedługiej regeneracji, wciąż był przystojny i potrafił czarować, nieużywając magii. Dziewczyna bała się nabrać na puste czułe słowa i zostać odrzuconą. Dlatego tak

często skłaniała się właśnie ku Severusowi. On nie mówił za dużo, nie można było także powiedzieć o nim, że próbuje ją uwieść. Snape był raczej ostoją pewnych i

silnych uczuć. Niestety uczucia te trzeba było dzielić ze zmarłą przeszło dziesięć lat temu kobietą. Z ponurych myśli wyrwało Ivy szarpnięcie, i chwilę później była już w

swoim ogrodzie. Otoczeni krzewami iglastymi byli niewidoczni dla innch. Snape chciał porozmawiać z Ivy, zanim ktokolwiek im przeszkodzi.

\- Ivy?

\- Mmmm..., słucham Severusie?

\- Chciałbym wrócić do wczorajszej nocy... Kiedy cię pocałowałem...

Zarośla zaszumiały i wyszedł z nich wściekły Syriusz Black. Ivy nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go tak zdenerwowanego. Snape zamknął oczy. Nie udało się, zapomniał, że

ten przeklęty czarodziej, to animag.

-Czy dobrze słyszałem? Ivy! Dałaś mu się pocałować?! Jak mogłaś?! Czyś ty oszalała?! Całować Snape'a? Rozum ci odjęło?!

Ivy stała przed nimi ze spuszczoną głową. Nie wiedziała jak w ogóle zareagować.

\- Zamknij się Black, i daj mi skończyć rozmowę z Ivy.

\- Nie.

\- Mam użyć na tobie jakiegoś silnego zaklęcia?

\- A pewnie! Twój pan na pewno nauczył cię kilku sztuczek, przeklęty śmierciożerco.

\- Dosyć! Czy nie mogłabym skończyć rozmowy z Severusem? Proszę Syriuszu...

\- A pewnie! Już się stąd zabieram, nie chciałbym przeszkadzać w kolejnych pocałunkach...

\- Syriuszu nie rozumiesz...

\- Idź do diabła Ivy. Nie chcę cię słuchać.

Syriusz zamienił się w psa i pobiegł przed siebie. Snape i Ivy stali przez chwilę w milczeniu.

-Chciałem cię tylko przeprosić za ten pocałunek i za wszystko, przez co musiałaś i musisz przechodzić. - Panna Ceres chciała coś wtrącić,

ale położył jej palec na ustach. – Ivy, nie myśl, że nie jesteś dla mnie ważna, ale dobrze wiesz dlaczego nie możemy być razem. Niepotrzebnie wbiłem sobie do głowy,

że potrafię sobie poradzić z przeszłością i zapomnieć... Zasługujesz na kogoś kto pokocha ciebie i tylko ciebie.

\- Wiem Severusie, i nie musisz mnie za to przepraszać. Dziękuję ci za twoją przyjaźń. – odwróciła się w stronę domu. Snape położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- On cię kocha. Naprawdę kocha. Nie bój się zaryzykować.

I po chwili go nie było. Została tylko Ivy i zimny wiosenny poranek.


	10. Chapter 10

Miło było wrócić do ciepłego i przytulnego domu, w którym oczekują cię przyjaciele. Tak przynajmniej myślała Ivy, zanim nie weszła do swojej kuchni. Chociaż w środku

było ciepło, nie zastała swoich przyjaciół. Nie znalazła ich także w salonie i w pokojach. Dziwne, spodziewała się, że będą ciekawi co słychać u Harry'ego. Wróciła do

swojego pokoju, przebrała się w swoje zwykłe rzeczy i poszła zrobić sobie filiżankę kawy. Zadzwonił telefon. Koleżanka z pracy, potrzebuje zastępstwa, bo jej

córeczka zachorowała w przedszkolu. Ivy wyszła w pośpiechu, zostawiający tylko wiadomość, że musiała iść do pracy.

Miała męczący dzień w pracy, sporo klientów i jeszcze do tego szefowa, która zaproponowała jej awans. Okazało się, że Heather ma jeszcze w Londynie drugą

księgarnię połączoną z kawiarnią, i tam musi przypilnować interesu. Szefowa ma ogromne zaufanie do Ivy, a poza tym nie ma żadnego problemu z pracownicami z

księgarni przy Privet Drive. Panna Ceres jest szczęśliwa, w końcu ktoś docenił jej pracę, pomimo zmęczenia idzie do domu w lepszym humorze. Niestety również nikogo

nie zastaje, pełna obaw wchodzi do pokoi na piętrze. Zniknęły rzeczy Syriusza i Remusa. Ivy nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie co się właśnie stało. Nie

wie jak udało przeżyć się jej te dwa pierwsze dni. O tym, czemu się wyprowadzili, dowiedziała się od Harry'ego. A właściwie z listu pełnego oburzenia i wyrzutu.

 _Ivy!_

 _Jak mogłaś nam to zrobić?! Umawiasz się ze Snape'm i myślisz, że możesz się z nami dalej przyjaźnić?! Kiedy dowiedziałem się od Syriusza, że wyprowadził się z Remusem od Ciebie, nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Aż do momentu, kiedy nie wyjaśnił mi, że spotykasz się z moim nauczycielem! Wszystko byłoby dobrze, ale na Merlina, to jest Snape! On nienawidził mojego ojca i jego przyjaciół, nie znosi również mnie! Poza tym myślałem, że wolisz Syriusza. Wiesz jak on się czuje? Mam nadzieję, że szybko zmienisz zdanie i zerwiesz tą głupią znajomość._

 _Harry_

Gdyby nie nowe obowiązki w pracy, Ivy chyba nie dałaby rady ruszyć się z domu. Bała się, że straci zaufanie również w pracy i ostatkami sił zmuszała się do

wychodzenia ze swoich czterech ścian. Zanim nastały letnie wakacje, udało jej się przyzwyczaić do samotności, może dlatego, że ciężko pracowała i nie pozwalała na

myślenie o tym innym świecie. Nikt ją nie odwiedzał, nikt nie interesował się jej losem. Została sama. Czasami wracała do szczęśliwych chwil, i wtedy gorzko płakała.

Potem jednak podnosiła się, po dłuższym czasie zrozumiała, że to głównie jej wina. Sama sobie zgotowała samotność. Gdyby wybrała Syriusza zaraz na początku,

pewnie teraz byłaby otoczona gronem przyjaciół. Śmialiby się i żartowali w jej przytulnej kuchni. Potem nachodziła ją refleksja : jaki przyjaciel zostawia drugiego, tylko

dlatego, że ten jest w związku, a właściwie to Ivy w żadnym związku nie była. Pozwoliła się tylko raz pocałować.

Czerwiec dobiegł końca, i tylko kwestią czasu było jak Harry wróci z Hogwartu. Idąc z pracy w ciepły letni wieczór, Ivy poczuła, że po raz pierwszy może osiągnąć

spokój i może nawet szczęście. Zaczęła nucić jakąś nowa piosenkę, ale z chwilą, gdy otworzyła drzwi swojego domu, poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Na kanapie w salonie

siedział Albus Dumbleadore. Zdawało jej się, że jeszcze bardziej posiwiał i przybyło mu kilka zmarszczek więcej.

\- Witam pana. Coś się stało?

\- Ivy moja droga, dobrze cię widzieć w dobrym zdrowiu i humorze.

\- Panie prof… przepraszam, panie Albusie czy coś się stało?

\- Ehhh, moja droga. Mam dla ciebie okropne wieści. Nie chciałbym być ich posłańcem ,ale ktoś musi…..

\- Czy coś się stało z Harrym? Syriuszem? Remusem? Z przyjaciółmi Harry'ego? Z…

\- Nie, nie, nie… Wszyscy mają się w miarę dobrze. Są równie wstrząśnięci jak ja. Bo wiesz…. Lord Voldemort powrócił.

Ivy spodziewała się wielu odpowiedzi, ale bynajmniej takiej. Voldemort jawił jej się jako odległa historia, może nawet mit. Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ten groźny

czarodziej może powrócić. Ale tak się stało. Okazało się też, że Harry był świadkiem powrotu Sam-Wiesz- Kogo, i ledwie uszedł z życiem. Co gorsza, Ministerstwo Magii

nie wierzy w powrót Voldemorta, więc zarówno mugole, jak i czarodzieje są w niebezpieczeństwie. Ivy miała także pomóc w walce ze śmierciożercami. Kiedy usłyszała

taką propozycję od Dumbleadore'a, zaśmiała się. Ona w walce przeciwko ciemnym mocom? Musiała wspólnie z Nimfadorą Tonks, panią Figg i Mundungusem

Fletchere'm, obserwować Harry'ego. Nie mogli pozwolić, żeby dopadli go śmierciożercy, lub w jakiś inny sposób wpadł w kłopoty. Pierwsza połowa wakacji minęła

spokojnie, Ivy na zmianę chodziła do pracy i pilnowała Harry'ego. Łatwiej byłoby, gdyby się do niej odzywał, ale stanął po stronie Syriusza, i nie pozwolił sobie

wytłumaczyć jak było naprawdę. Myślała, że Harry'emu zależy na przyjaźni z nią, ale widocznie się myliła, natomiast dostawała sporo listów od Hermiony, która

rozumiała poniekąd sytuację Ivy (Ron wielokrotnie wypominał Hermionie znajomość z Krumem). Panna Ceres zaprzyjaźniła się z Tonks. Na początku Nimfadora była

trochę uprzedzona do Ivy, ale wkrótce poznała całą prawdę i zaczęła współczuć nowej przyjaciółce.

Napaść dementorów była niespodziewana. Pottera pilnować miał Mundungus, który jednak zwinął się z posterunku, chciał w tym czasie ubijać podejrzane interesy.

Została sama pani Figg. Niewiele mogła zrobić, ale nadeszła Ivy (wracała z drugiej zmiany). Dwie charłaczki, mugol, i jeden niepełnoletni czarodziej w starciu ze

strażnikami z Azkabanu, nie było to łatwe zadanie. Dusza Dudley'a prawie została wyssana, a Harry w ostatniej chwili wyczarował patronusa. Panna Ceres pomogła

dociągnąć Dudley'a do domu i odeszła zanim padły jakiekolwiek słowa. Potterowi było trochę głupio, widział, że Ivy nie wygląda na szczęśliwą, przeciwnie jest smutna,

przemęczona i samotna. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, zniknęła. Dursleyowie narobili sporo zamieszania nad swoim synem, nie obyło się bez kilku listów.

Vernon i Petunia zamknęli siostrzeńca w pokoju. Minęło kilka dni i Harry'ego zabrała grupa aurorów do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa.

Ivy nie czuła się bezpiecznie po ataku dementorów, ich wpływ był zbyt mocny. Przypomniały jej się wszystkie smutne zdarzenia, a że ostatnio było niewiele tych

szczęśliwych, pogłębiało to jeszcze bardziej jej depresję. Ktoś się jednak o nią troszczył. Pani Figg przychodziła do niej na herbatkę w każde wolne popołudnie,

podarowała także pannie Ceres małego czarnego kotka. Zwierzątko było śliczne i puchate, krzyżówka różnych ras : trochę persa, trochę kota brytyjskiego, i trochę

dachowca. Od razu poprawiło Ivy humor, zawsze myślała, że woli psy, jednak wieczorem, gdy wpadała w zwykłą melancholię, Lou wchodziła jej na kolana i mruczała

rozkosznie. Któregoś popołudnia odwiedził ją znowu Dumbleadore. Tym razem miała zostać świadkiem w obronie Harry'ego. Zgodziła się.

Nazajutrz wybrała się do Londynu. Tam Tonks pomogła jej dostać się do Ministerstwa. Czuła się nieswojo w tym dziwnym miejscu, windą zjechała na niższy poziom. Do

sali rozpraw wpuścił ją strażnik, po jego minie widać było, że jest znużony i zdenerwowany. Rozprawa już trwała, pani Figg właśnie składała wyjaśnienia. Część

zgromadzonych słuchała z umiarkowanym zainteresowanie, inni z niedowierzaniem, a mała wredna kobieta w dziwnej szacie, co chwilę prychała. Pani Figg była

zmieszana i plątała się w swojej opowieści. Kiedy dobrnęła do końca, Albus Dumbleadore zapowiedział kolejnego świadka.

\- Chciałbym jeszcze powołać na świadka pannę Ivy Avery.

\- Ivy Avery?! – szept przeszedł po sali. Dumbleadore podszedł do Knota z dużą białą kopertą.

\- Co to jest Dumbleadore?

\- Dowód na to, że panna Avery jest wnuczką Salomei Ceres. – kolejne szepty na sali, jeszcze głośniejsze – Z wiadomego powodu tylko dla Salomei, upozorowała

własną i wnuczki śmierć, i ukryła się w pewnym miejscu. Nie znam do końca tych powodów, ale w końcu zdecydowała wyjawić Ivy ich oryginalne pochodzenie.

\- Ale jeśli dobrze pamiętam, – Knot zawiesił głos na chwilę – panna Avery jest charłakiem.

\- Otóż to jest powód, dla którego nie była w stanie wyczarować zaklęcia patronusa. – zawołał Dumbleadore.

\- Więc, panno Avery. Skoro wiemy coś nie coś o twojej tożsamości. Proszę opowiedzieć, co pani widziała.

Ivy spojrzała na przysięgłych. Wiele osób nie otrząsnęło się jeszcze z szoku, inni czekali aż zacznie. Dziewczyna odchrząknęła.

\- Jesem Ivy Avery, ale używam nazwiska babki. Pracuję w księgarni. Dementorzy napadli Potter'a i Dursley'a, kiedy wracałam z popołudniowej zmiany. Był upalny

sierpniowy wieczór, a nagle zrobiło się zimno. Poczułam też, że lód ściska moje serce. Miałam wrażenie, że nigdy nie będę szczęśliwa. Przypomniały mi się wszystkie

okropne zdarzenia. Potem podeszłam bliżej, bo usłyszałam panią Arabellę Figg. Okazało się, że podążają w ich stronę dziwne zakapturzone postacie, jedna z nich

pochylała się nad Dursey'em, podczas gdy Potter próbował wyczarować coś różdżką. Po kilku próbach z końca różdżki wystrzelił biały obłok o kształcie jelenia. Potem

pomogłam Harry'emu zaprowadzić półprzytomnego kuzyna do domu. To wszystko.

W sali nastała cisza. Kobieta, która bezczelnie prychała podczas zeznań pani Figg, teraz wpatrywała się w Ivy zmrużonymi oczyma. Knot milczał. Odezwał się Dumbleadore.

\- Skoro trzy zeznania pokrywają się ze sobą, nie warto chyba wzywać pana Dudleya Dursleya, prawda?

-Pytanie tylko skąd dementorzy w Little Whinging? – zapytała pani Amelia Bones.

\- Dobre pytanie, pani Bones. – powiedział łagodnie dyrektor Hogwartu – Miejmy nadzieję, że Ministerstwo zajmie się samotnymi wypadami dementorów z Azkabanu.

\- Sugerujesz Albusie, że nie mamy kontroli nad Azkabanem?!- zawołał oburzony Knot.

\- Ja nie sugeruje. Ty najlepiej wiesz, dlaczego napadli Harry'ego, Korneliuszu.

\- Może powiesz mi jeszcze, że za tym stoi Sam-Wiesz- Kto!- Minister Magii był już czerwony ze złości.

\- Wiem, że ty nie dopuszczasz takiej możliwości Korneliuszu, ale tak. Lord Voldemort powrócił.

\- Kto wierzy w takie bzdury!?

\- Ja wierzę. – powiedziała głośno Ivy. – I wiem też dlaczego moja babka wolała upozorować własną śmierć i zniknąć. Pracowała w Ministerstwie i wiedziała, że jeśli

będzie taka sytuacja, jak obecnie, to nasze bezpieczeństwo będzie balansować na bardzo kruchej linie. Czy nie pomyśli pan o ludziach, którzy nie potrafią obronić się

przed Voldemortem? – na sali znowu zapanowało poruszenie, ale Ivy kontynuowała – Czy naprawdę myśli pan, że po tym, co zobaczyłam niedawno, będę czuła się

bezpiecznie? Pana nie ściga brat śmierciożerca, prawda?

\- Twój brat, panno Avery jest w Azkabanie.

\- Ale jego strażnicy zamiast pilnować więzienia, szwendają się po Anglii. Czy w takim razie gwarantuje pan bezpieczeństwo?

\- Dość już panno Avery. To nie temat na dzisiejszą rozmowę. Zwołuję głosowanie : kto jest za uniewinnieniem Pottera, niech podniesie rękę.

Większa część zebranych na sali podniosła ręce, Harry był wolny. Pan Weasley poklepał go po plecach i zabrał do domu. Ivy wróciła z panią Figg metrem.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry wrócił na Grimmauld place no. 12, wszyscy powitali go z radością i ulgą, że nie został wyrzucony z Hogwartu. Pani Weasley urządziła wystawną kolację.

Wcześniej jednak odbyło się zebranie Zakonu Feniksa, na które przybył Dumbleadore i Snape. Ron i Harry wyglądali na klatkę schodową, ale niewiele mogli

usłyszeć. Członkowie Zakonu weszli do jednego z pokoi i nastała cisza. Na drzwi zostało rzucone zaklęcie, więc nie mieli żadnej możliwości na podsłuchanie. Po

dwóch i pół godziny pierwsze osoby zaczęły wychodzić. Na początku wyszedł Dumbleadore, potem Kingsley i kilka osób z Ministerstwa, później Snape. Kiedy

przechodził obok Harry'ego wycedził.

\- Gratuluję Potter, jak zwykle potrafisz WYWINĄĆ się ze wszystkich przewinień.

\- Tym razem PANIE PROFESORZE, gdyby nie Ivy, to byłoby mi ciężko się WYWINĄĆ…

\- Ahhh, Ivy… Widzę, że nie przestała cię lubić nawet wtedy, gdy się od niej odwróciłeś… Głupia dziewczyna…

\- Nie może PAN tak o niej mówić!

\- A ty mogłeś ją w ten sposób potraktować, Potter?

\- Nie. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem.

\- Cóż, myślę, że teraz i tak Ivy ma inne sprawy na głowie… Znalazła swoje miejsce wśród mugoli… A może nawet i nowego przyjaciela…

\- Co ty wygadujesz Snape?! - do rozmowy wtrącił się Syriusz, który od jakiegoś czasu słuchał wymiany zdań między Harry'm a Severusem.

\- Myślę Black, że nie powinno cię to obchodzić… Bardzo wyraźnie pokazałeś, jak ci na niej zależy…. - I z tymi słowami odwrócił się i wyszedł. Harry i Syriusz czuli

się niezręcznie pod wzrokiem pozostałych osób. W końcu pan Weasley odchrząknął.

\- Moi drodzy, pora na kolację. Musimy uczcić dzisiejszy wyrok. - zawołał, próbując przerwać milczenie.

Wszyscy posłusznie weszli do kuchni, gdzie na stole pojawiły się już talerze, filiżanki, sztućce, a na półmiskach piętrzyły się już smakołyki. Harry nie miał za

wiele czasu na jedzenie, jednak nie czuł się w ogóle głodny. Syriusz tak samo grzebał w swoim talerzu, widać także nie miał ochoty na jedzenie. W końcu

kolacja się skończyła, Harry wymówił się bólem głowy i pobiegł szybko do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnął pergamin i pióro i zaczął pisać naprawdę długi list.

Ivy szła do pracy na popołudniową zmianę, udało jej się zdążyć z rozprawy. Miała wielu klientów, bo jej szefowa rozszerzyła ofertę kulinarną o lody. W

księgarnio - kawiarni interesy szły całkiem nieźle. Ivy uśmiechnęła się, widząc miłą notatkę od swojej szefowej. Przed zamknięciem księgarni, przyszedł obcy

mężczyzna, Ivy przestraszyła się, bała się, że to jakiś śmierciożerca, ale, gdy podał jej dokumenty od Heather, uspokoiła się. Okazało się, że to brat Heather,

Luke. Luke był przystojnym trzydziestolatkiem o całkiem ujmującym sposobie bycia. Pomógł zamknąć lokal i zaproponował, że odprowadzi Ivy do domu.

Zgodziła się, chociaż czuła, że nie powinna. Z drugiej strony, złośliwy głos w jej głowie uparcie powtarzał, że powinna czerpać z życia ile może. Zwłaszcza w

takich czasach. Nie wiadomo czy jutro nie będzie już martwa, albo torturowana przez śmierciożerców. Idąc wolno w stronę Magnoliowego Łuku, starała się

cieszyć każdą chwilą. Luke opowiadał jej wiele zabawnych historii, starał się bardzo, żeby na jej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Kiedy dotarli do jej domu pożegnał się i

wezwał taksówkę. Ivy weszła do domu, Lou od razu przybiegła, upominając się o jedzenie. Wieczór spędziły na fotelu, oglądając stare romantyczne komedia.

Rano stwierdziła, że jest żałosna. Zdziwił ją list leżący na podłodze, widać nowy listonosz to ranny ptaszek, kiedy jednak zobaczył nadawcę, zawahała się.

 _Kochana Ivy,_

 _Pozwól mi najpierw przeprosić Ci_ _ę_ _, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo_ _ż_ _ałuj_ _ę_ _swojej porywczo_ _ś_ _ci. Nigdy nie lubiłem prof. Snape'a,_

 _a kiedy dowiedziałem si_ _ę_ _od Syriusza,_ _ż_ _eumawiasz si_ _ę_ _z moim nauczycielem od eliksirów, w_ _ś_ _ciekłem si_ _ę_ _._

 _W sumie to powinienem był być w_ _ś_ _ciekły na niego, a nie na Ciebie. Ty starasz si_ _ę_ _być przyjaciółk_ _ą_ _dla wszystkich._

 _Bardzo Ci_ _ę_ _przepraszam, mam nadziej_ _ę_ _,_ _ż_ _e mi kiedy_ _ś_ _wybaczysz moj_ _ą_ _głupot_ _ę_ _. Wiem te_ _ż_ _od Tonks,_

 _ż_ _e wcale nie umawiała_ _ś_ _si_ _ę_ _ze Snape'm. Hermiona za_ _ś_ _nakrzyczała na mnie,_ _ż_ _e wtykam nos w nie swoje sprawy._

 _To prawda, nie powinienem rz_ _ą_ _dzić twoim prywatnym_ _ż_ _yciem. Pewnie domy_ _ś_ _lasz si_ _ę_ _,_ _ż_ _e chciałem,_ _ż_ _eby_ _ś_ _była z Syriuszem._

 _My_ _ś_ _lałem,_ _ż_ _e maj_ _ą_ _c Was obydwoje w jednym miejscu, b_ _ę_ _d_ _ę_ _miał namiastk_ _ę_ _domu. Nie powinienem być jednak tak samolubny,_

 _i nie oskar_ _ż_ _ać Ci_ _ę_ _o bł_ _ę_ _dne wybory. Być mo_ _ż_ _e potrafiła_ _ś_ _dostrzec u Snape'a takie cechy, których inni nie dostrzegali._

 _Wiem,_ _ż_ _e skoro zaakceptowała_ _ś_ _Lupina i jego przypadło_ _ś_ _ć, mogła_ _ś_ _nie mieć nic przeciwko Snape'owi._

 _Chciałem Ci tak_ _ż_ _e ogromnie podzi_ _ę_ _kować za okazan_ _ą_ _pomoc : przy holowaniu Dudley'a (był naprawd_ _ę_ _ci_ _ęż_ _ki),_

 _za opiek_ _ę_ _podczas tych wakacji, no i oczywi_ _ś_ _cie za zeznania zło_ _ż_ _one w s_ _ą_ _dzie. Poza tym chyba najbardziej chciałem Ci podzi_ _ę_ _kować,_

 _ż_ _e uwierzyła_ _ś_ _w powrót Voldemorta. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Bardzo mi si_ _ę_ _podobało, jak utarła_ _ś_ _nosa Knotowi. Nie b_ _ę_ _dzie taki pewny i nad_ _ę_ _ty._

 _Mam nadziej_ _ę_ _,_ _ż_ _e mi wybaczysz. Bardzo chciałbym znowu si_ _ę_ _z tob_ _ą_ _przyja_ _ź_ _nić._

 _Z moc_ _ą_ _u_ _ś_ _cisków,_

 _Harry_

Ivy przeczytała list i uśmiechnęła się. Dzień zaczął się nawet całkiem miło. Jednak w pracy było urwanie głowy. Zbliżał się wrzesień i księgarnię oblegali rodzice z

dziećmi, kupujący podręczniki. Pierwszego września, Ivy dostała zaproszenie od swojej szefowej do Londynu. W pracy zostały tylko trzy koleżanki, i

dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że sobie poradzą. Pojechała rano pociągiem, chciała uniknąć tłoku. Na stacji wpadli na nią Fred i George.

\- Ivy?!

Dziewczyna przystanęła, nie wiedziała skąd dwóch rudzielców zna jej imię.

\- Kim jesteście?

\- Przyjaciółmi Harry'ego Pottera.

\- Jaką mam pewność, że nimi jesteście?

\- Słuszna uwaga panno Ceres. - zagrzmiał prawdziwy Szalonooki Moody. Ivy wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie historii z ubiegłego roku szkolnego. - Na szczęście

jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Ivy! Co ty tu robisz?

\- Mam spotkanie ze swoją szefową. Zapomniałam, że ty zaczynasz dzisiaj szkołę, Harry.

\- Fajnie cię widzieć. Mam nadzieję, że dostałaś mój list.

\- Tak, dostałam. Nie miałam nawet kiedy odpisać, wiesz urwanie głowy z podręcznikami...

\- Wiem, wiem. W każdym razie dobrze, że jesteś cała i zdrowa. W obecnych okolicznościach, trzeba się pilnować.

\- Dzięki za troskę, Harry. Na pewno będę na siebie uważać. A teraz muszę lecieć, nie chcę spóźnić się na spotkanie. - Uścisnęła w biegu Harry'ego, Hermionę i

Rona, a reszcie pomachała. Nie zauważyła czarnego włochatego psa, który ukrył się za filarem.

Czterdzieści minut później, siedziała w wygodnym fotelu i piła kawę z Heather. Szefowa zachwycała się wynikami sprzedaż i nowymi pomysłami Ivy, po jakimś

czasie rozmowa zeszła na prywatne tory.

\- Słyszałam, że poznałaś mojego brata.

\- Tak, był bardzo miły. Przyniósł dokumenty od ciebie i pomógł mi zamknąć Bookcoffe.

\- Wiesz, że to on przyrządza potrawy do tej kawiarni? Ma swoją restaurację i sam w niej gotuje.

\- O! To super! Musicie być z siebie dumni.

\- Tak, mój brat zasługuje na wszystko, co najlepsze.

\- Ty też Heather.

\- Wiesz Ivy, że jestem już zaręczona? I nawet planujemy już ślub z Michael'em. Chciałabym, żebyś była moją druhną.

\- To wspaniała wiadomość! Gratuluję! Ale czy jesteś pewna? Nie chcesz za druhnę jakieś bliskiej przyjaciółki?

\- Niee. Ty jesteś moją przyjaciółką. A drużbą ma być mój brat. Idealnie do siebie pasujecie.

\- Hej dziewczyny! - do biura właśnie wszedł Luke. - Takie dwie piękne kobiety zasługują na coś naprawdę niezwykłego. - Podał im deser z różaną konfiturą. Był

bardzo dobry, ale brakowało mu odrobiny tego czegoś, co nadawało niepowtarzalny smak.

\- Smakuje wam? – zapytał uśmiechając się.

Tak, jest pyszny. - powiedziała Ivy.

\- Luke, brakuje w nim jednak czegoś. Nie potrafię stwierdzić czego….- zastanawiała się Heather, oblizując łyżeczkę.

\- Moja siostra, jak zwykle potrafi znaleźć nawet najmniejszą wadę w moich dziełach.- jego uśmiech przerodził się w grymas smutku. Ivy zaśmiała się

zakłopotana, nie chciała oceniać czyjeś pracy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, czasami to, czy wyjdzie ci deser lub inne danie zależy od nastroju, pogody lub innych czynników.

\- Oh, naprawdę? To niesamowite…. A czy tobie zdarza się czasem, że coś zepsujesz? Zapytał zainteresowany.

\- Tak, miałam parę razy takie przypadki. Na początku, jak zaczynałam była to obawa czy komukolwiek będą smakowały moje słodkości. Potem… hmmm….

\- Potem? - ponagliła ją Heather.

\- Potem straciłam kilku przyjaciół. Nic im się nie stało. Po prostu z dnia na dzień zniknęli z mojego życia. Bardzo cierpiałam….- wcale nie chciała się im zwierzać ze swoich problemów.

\- To smutne… A czy…- zastanowiła się szefowa Ivy - ...to nie ma czegoś wspólnego z tym czarnym psem, który cię odprowadzał w ubiegłym roku? A właściwie z

jego właścicielem?

Ivy zaczerwieniła się myśląc o Syriuszu. Przypomniała jej się scena przy ciastkach walentynkowych.

\- Możliwe, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. – ucięła krótko.

Luke zmienił taktownie temat rozmowy. Po dwóch godzinach, Ivy wreszcie wyszła z Book&Cake. Odetchnęła głęboko i ruszyła na zakupy. Kierownicze

stanowisko wiązało się również z wyższym wynagrodzeniem.

\- Ivy! Poczekaj! - Dogonił ją brat Heather.

\- Luke! Myślałam, że poszedłeś już do siebie. - Nie zabrzmiało to zbyt zachęcająco, ale Ivy była trochę zmęczona towarzystwem i wolała pobyć sama.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że pobędziemy trochę sami. Może dasz się zaprosić na obiad?

\- Nie chciałabym ci sprawiać kłopotu, właściwie to planuję jeszcze rundkę po sklepach…

\- To może wpadniesz do mojej restauracji jak skończysz?

\- Dobrze, ale nie obiecuję niczego na sto procent. Nie wiem czy mi starczy czasu.

\- Przyjdź Ivy, nie będziesz żałować! - ujął jej rękę, starał się nie prosić jej na randkę, ale tak wyszło. Po drodze Ivy zastanawiała się, dlaczego wcześniej nie

miała takiego powodzenia. Dopiero kiedy w jej życie wkroczyła banda czarodziejów zaczęły się kłopoty. Kupiła dwie pary spodni, sukienkę, spódnicę, sweter i

dwie bluzki. Weszła też do sklepu z bielizną, zastanawiając się właściwe po co. Złośliwy głos w jej głowie wyraźnie jej podpowiadał "atrakcyjny właściciel

restauracji". Miała ochotę udusić ten głos. Zatopiona w myślach, nie zauważyła, że śledził ją wielki czarny pies. Dopiero teraz, kiedy stała zastanawiając się czy

wziąć granatowy komplet czy czarne body, usłyszała od ekspedientki.

\- Proszę pani, tutaj nie wolno wprowadzać psów.

Ivy wzdrygnęła się. Przed nią stał Syriusz w postaci czarnego psa. Trącił nosem granatowy komplet. Dziewczyna podeszła do psa.

\- Słyszałeś Łapo, że tu nie wolno wchodzić. Na zewnątrz jest w sam raz dla ciebie. Za chwilę wrócę.

Ivy czuła się głupio pod ostrzałem groźnych spojrzeń ekspedientki. Wzięła czarne body i granatowy komplet i wyszła. Bała się nawet patrzeć na psa, który nie

odstępował jej na krok. W pewnym momencie zwierzę zaczęło ciągnąć ją w stronę ulicy ze starymi kamienicami.

\- Co do diabła? Gdzie ty mnie prowadzisz?

Pies uparcie ciągnął ją za skraj płaszczyka. Zatrzymali się przy numerze 11, Grimmauld Place. Ivy westchnęła. Spojrzała na kartkę, która pojawiła się w pysku

Łapy. "Grimmauld Place 12" . Między numerem 11 i 13 wyrósł ni stąd ni zowąd ogromny, stary dom. Weszli do środka. Syriusz wrócił do swojej postaci. Ivy od

razu na niego natarła.

\- Po co mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, Black?

\- Nie tym tonem panno Ceres.

\- Więc? - podparła sobie boki, była wściekła.

\- Nie mów mi złotko, że spieszysz się do domu. Chyba raczej na randkę. I widzę, że liczysz na dalsze spotkania. - wskazał na torby z zakupami.

\- Nie twój interes. Jestem dorosła i mogę robić co chcę. Poza tym, chyba dostatecznie jasno pokazałeś jakim jesteś przyjacielem. Nie oczekuj więc, że będę cię

słuchać. A teraz przepuść mnie i pozwól wrócić do domu. - próbowała obejść Syriusza, ale blokował jej przejście.

\- Przepuść mnie Black, bo inaczej…

-Co zrobisz kochanie? Zaczarujesz mnie? – powiedział, zbliżając się do Ivy – A może nawrzeszczysz na mnie? A może…

\- Odwal się Black… - krzyknęła, odpychając go od siebie, jednak Syriusz wcale się nie przejął jej groźbami. Zbliżył się do niej jeszcze bliżej. Ivy nie miała drogi

ucieczki, stała w kącie korytarza, przed sobą miała trochę wkurzonego, a trochę rozgoryczonego czarodzieja.

\- Powiedz o co ci chodzi Syriuszu. – zaproponowała łagodnie, po czym dodała – Nie wiem jakim prawem mnie śledzisz i wymagasz ode mnie całkowitego

odizolowania od społeczeństwa. To ty przecież spakowałeś swoje rzeczy i mnie zostawiłeś. Zbuntowałeś też Harry'ego i Remusa, żeby się do mnie nie

odzywali. Przez pół roku byłam sama! Nie wiedziałam co się działo z wami! Gdyby nie ten awans, pewnie bym oszalała! – Teraz już nie mówiła, a krzyczała. – A

wszystko to twoja wina! Nie chciałeś mnie słuchać! Wolałeś wierzyć w swoje imaginacje. Gratuluję! Mam nadzieję, że byłeś szczęśliwy przez ten czas!

Przez chwilę nie mogła złapać tchu. Black pokręcił głową z podziwem.

\- Zawsze zastanawiałem się skąd bierzesz swoją energię. Nie wiedziałem, że w takiej drobnej kruszynce drzemie tyle sił.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu.

\- Czego oczekujesz ode mnie?! Przeprosin? W porządku, jestem kretynem i strasznie mi głupio. Ale postaw się w mojej sytuacji… Severus Snape nie jest

idealnym materiałem na faceta… A kiedy słyszysz, że całował się z dziewczyną, która akurat podoba się i tobie, to… można być wściekłym. Uwierz mi Ivy.

A teraz ta akcja z bratem twojej szefowej. Koleś leci raczej na twoje receptury, a nie….

Nie dokończył, bo Ivy wymierzyła mu policzek. Nie mogła już dłużej słuchać tych głupot. Na domiar złego, do domu Syriusza przyszedł Snape.

\- No, no. Widzę Black, że Ivy w końcu się na tobie poznała. Jaka szkoda, że wcześniej źle wybrała…

\- Czego chcesz Smarkerusie? Po co tu przyszedłeś? Nie jesteś potrzebny w Hogwarcie? Nie musisz tam dręczyć uczniów?

\- Tak się składa Black, że przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Pilnuj dobrze swojego skrzata domowego, bo inaczej sprzeda cały Zakon za dobre słówka.

\- Skrzata domowego? – zapytała z ciekawością Ivy.

\- Uwierz mi Ivy, nie ma czego oglądać, to podła kreatura,… tak samo jak i właściciel…- zauważył złośliwie Snape. Syriusz mierzył go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Na

Grimmauld Place przybył również Remus i Tonks. Nimfadora wydawała się smutna i przygaszona, jej zazwyczaj wystrzałowe wcielenia, zastąpiła teraz nijaka

maska pospolitości i szarości.

\- Dora? – Ivy zapytała niepewnie.

\- Ivy?! Co ty tu robisz?

\- Zapytaj Blacka.

Tonks uściskała Ivy, rzucając spojrzenie na rozeźlonego Blacka i rozbawionego Snape'a.

\- Widzisz Black, nigdy nie możesz nacieszyć się sam na sam z Ivy. To znak, żebyś sobie w końcu odpuścił. – wycedził Severus i zniknął z głośnym pyknięciem.

\- O co tu chodzi? – Tonks była najwyraźniej nieświadoma całej sytuacji, albo zbyt pochłonięta własnymi myślami.

\- O nic.. A witaj Remusie! Jak leci?

\- Witaj Ivy! Bywało lepiej. – Lupin wyglądał na zmęczonego – Może napijemy się kawy albo herbaty? – zaproponował. Wszyscy czworo poszli do kuchni.


	12. Chapter 12

Tonks próbowała zaparzyć kawę, ale trzęsły się jej ręce. Ivy podeszła do niej i wzięła czajnik.

\- Co cię sprowadza na Grimmauld Place, Ivy? - zaczął Remus.

\- Twój nieokrzesany przyjaciel zepsuł mi zakupy i przyciągnął siłą w to miejsce. Nie doczekałam się nawet konkretnych przeprosin za zniknięcie i brak

jakichkolwiek oznak życia przez kilka miesięcy.

\- Przepraszam cię, Ivy, ale jak sama zauważyłaś Syriusz potrafi być przekonujący.

\- Nie mów Remusie, że zostałeś zabrany siłą do tak zapuszczonego domostwa! - Ivy udawała oburzoną. Nie chciała tak łatwo im przebaczać. Kątem oka

zauważyła, że Tonks zbiera się na płacz. Usiedli przy stole i w ciszy wypili herbatę. Byli głodni, ale nikt nie odważył zaproponować obiadu. Ivy przyglądała się

Nimfadorze. Z przyjaciółką coś się działo.

\- Dora? Skoro już tu jestem, może doradzisz mi jakie kupić buty do sukienki?

Tonks skinęła głową i pokazała Ivy pusty pokój. Tam rozpakowały zakupy. Czarownica przyjrzała się z kamienną twarzą kompletowi bielizny, widać było, że

chciała coś powiedzieć.

\- Myślisz Ivy, że w ten sposób zwiększają się szanse na zdobycie ukochanego?- zapytała w końcu, potrząsając granatowym kompletem. Ivy wzruszyła

ramionami, nie wiedziała do czego zmierza jej przyjaciółka.

\- Powiedzmy, że pomaga. Ale myślę, że to dlatego, że nie potrafię uwarzyć napoju miłosnego. - powiedziała wesoło.

\- Taka umiejętność w niczym nie pomaga. Jeśli druga osoba jest zdecydowanie przeciwna związkom…

\- Mówisz o sobie i Remusie?

\- Sskąd o tym wiesz?

\- Nie obrażaj mojego wzroku. Poza tym to chyba nie tak, że on nie chce…

\- W tym rzecz, że dobrze wiem o jego wilkołakowym problemie. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Na dodatek podaje jeszcze różnicę wieku! Uwierzysz w to?

\- No tak, bo naprawdę jest takie ważne…. - powiedziała z sarkazmem, po czym dodała -Chcesz, żebym z nim porozmawiała?

\- Nie, nie chciałabym cię mieszać w nasze problemy.

\- Wiesz, że będę po twojej stronie i będę cię wspierać? Nie pozwólmy sobie cierpieć przez ich głupotę!

\- Masz rację. Powinnyśmy cieszyć się życiem! - Tonks nagle poweselała i wpadła na pewien pomysł. - Chodź! Jak masz jeszcze jakieś pieniądze, to pójdziemy zaszaleć.

Pannie Ceres spodobał się ten pomysł. Zostawiła swoje zakupy i poszła za Nimfadorą.

\- Gdzie idziecie? - Lupin zapytał wychodzące dziewczyny.

\- Nie twój interes Remusie. - uśmiechnęła się słodko Tonks (miała burzę rudych włosów i piwne oczy, zmieniła też swoje ubrania na mugolskie). - Pójdziemy

zaszaleć! - Dodała zamykając drzwi.

\- Zaszaleć…- Lupin powtórzył słowa Tonks, jakby miały co najmniej oznaczać wysadzenie banku Gringotta. Black'owi także nie podobał się ten pomysł. Dwie

samotne dziewczyny, na dodatek rozżalone… Nie była to dobra mieszanka, zwłaszcza w tych czasach.

\- Lunatyku! W co myśmy się wpakowali!- zawołał za zamykającymi się drzwiami.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz Łapo… - powiedział Lupin odwracając się tyłem do wyjścia.

\- No nie mów mi, że będziesz czekał bezczynnie aż wrócą!

\- Przecież nie będę ich śledził. Nie potrafię zamienić się w jakieś zwierzę!

\- Możemy zmienić ci trochę wygląd, a ja będę pod postacią Łapy….

\- Czyś ty do końca oszalał?! Jak się spostrzegą, że to my… to Merlinie zachowaj…. Nie chcę być narażony na ich wściekłość. Już jedna z nich jak jest wściekła, to

jest źle, a co dopiero dwie…

\- Po prostu nie umiesz postępować z kobietami Lunatyku.

\- I kto to mówi? Wydaje mi się, że nawet Snape ma lepsze podejście niż ty...

\- Nie wymawiaj przy mnie tego nazwiska…. Jak pomyślę o nim i o Ivy, to mam ochotę go zamordować! Utopić w tych obrzydliwych eliksirach….

\- Dajmy im trochę czasu Łapo. Na pewno wrócą.

\- No niech ci będzie. Dam im dwie godziny, a potem pójdę szukać.

Tonks i Ivy stały się szczęśliwymi posiadaczkami czerwonych szpilek i pięknych wełnianych płaszczy z 70 % przeceny. Bawiły się wyśmienicie, dopóki nie poszły

do butiku z bielizną. Nimfadora uznała, że trochę za bardzo poszalała, patrząc na swoje zakupy, Ivy trąciła ją łokciem.

\- Nie żałuj niczego. Warto było wrócić po te parę ciuszków.

Też tak myślę. - obok ucha usłyszała głos Lupina. Obie wzdrygnęły się.

\- Remus? Co ty tu robisz? Jak mogłeś…- zaczęła Tonks.

\- Nie tutaj moi drodzy. Chodź Dora. Płacimy i wychodzimy…

Popołudnie jednak było nawet udane. Zakupy leżały w pokoju na Grimmauld Place 12, a całej czwórce nie chciało się ruszać sprzed kominka. Zjedli kupiony na

wynos we włoskiej knajpce obiad, a potem sączyli ognistą whiskey. Ivy musiała wracać do domu. Chciała, żeby Tonks ją zabrała ze sobą.

\- Dora?

\- Mmm?

\- Czy mogłabyś pomóc mi wrócić do domu?

\- Dobrze. - Tonks rzuciła wymowne spojrzenie Syriuszowi.

\- Ivy?

\- Tak Syriuszu?

\- A może ja bym cię zabrał do domu? Masz sporo zakupów…

\- Jak chcesz… - wzruszyła ramionami.

Ubrała płaszcz i ruszyła do wyjścia. Black poszedł za nią. Teleportowali się. Ivy otworzyła drzwi i Black wszedł za nią do środka. Dzwonił telefon. Była to Heather.

\- Ivy?!

\- Hej, Heather! Coś się stało?

\- Mój brat mówił, że się z nim umówiłaś i nie przyszłaś na spotkanie. Dzwoniliśmy do ciebie, ale nie odbierałaś. Co się stało?

\- Oh. Um… W sumie to nie byłam umówiona z Luke'm. Spotkałam swoją przyjaciółkę, poszłyśmy na zakupy i tak nam zeszło…

\- Ale Luke powiedział, że go wystawiłaś. Obiecałaś mu spotkanie i cię nie było. Mam nadzieję, że go przeprosisz. Podaję ci numer do Luke'a.

Ivy zapisała numer, wymamrotała pożegnanie i odłożyła słuchawkę. Czuła się głupio. Jej szefowa wymuszała spotkanie ze swoim bratem. Owszem był

przystojny i miły, ale … zmuszanie do spotkań, to co innego. Syriusz stał oparty o ścianę i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie.

\- Nie powiesz mi, że do niego zadzwonisz. To byłoby najgłupsze rozwiązanie..

\- Nie waż się mówić mi co mam robić Syriuszu Black!

Uprzedził ich jednak telefon.

\- Słucham?

\- Ivy! Dobrze cię słyszeć! Tak się martwiłem, kiedy nie przyszłaś… Myślałem, że ci się coś stało…

\- Nie nic mi nie jest. Spotkałam tylko przyjaciółkę i się zagadałam….

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Będziemy mieli jeszcze sporo okazji…

\- W tym rzecz Luke, że ja chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowa na randki, wiesz…

\- Ivy, nie przejmuj się. Poczekam. Na tak piękną i miłą kobietę warto.

\- Dziękuję, ale…

\- Moja droga, porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej. Dobrej nocy.

\- Dobranoc.

Black zgiął dłonie w pięści. Z wściekłością wpatrywał się w telefon. Ivy nie wiedziała co zrobić, była zmęczona i zdenerwowana. Nie wszystko szło tak jak powinno.

\- Więc, um chyba będziesz się już zbierał Syriuszu… - zaczęła powoli.

\- Czyżbyś miała mnie już dość?

\- Nie, tylko jestem zmęczona, a jutro muszę iść do pracy.

\- Chyba najpierw powinniśmy porozmawiać…

\- O czym Syriuszu? Nie mamy nic sobie do powiedzenia.

\- Czyżby Ivy? Chyba należą mi się wyjaśnienia. Co do ciebie i Smarkerusa.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak. A z resztą nie wiem co cię to obchodzi. Nie chciałeś słuchać wyjaśnień wtedy, to czemu dzisiaj? Severus mnie pocałował, ale oboje

stwierdziliśmy, że to jednak nie to. Chcesz słuchać szczegółów?

\- Nie, no skoro Smark…

\- Syriuszu! Nie nazywaj go tak!

\- Czemu wciąż go bronisz? Na Merlina! Jesteś nawet gorsza od Lily. Obydwu wam się wydawało, że potraficie zmienić Snape'a. Ale jak chcesz, zostawię go w spokoju.

\- Dobrze! Zostaw go w spokoju i mnie również Syriuszu! Jakim prawem wtrącasz się w moje życie?

\- Powiedziałem ci już kiedyś i nie będę się powtarzał, ale skoro jesteś ślepa i głucha, to nie mój problem. Dobranoc!

Apotrował się z głośnym trzaskiem. Z Blackiem tak było, albo był niesamowicie miły, albo wściekał się o byle co.

Od spotkania w Londynie minęło już trochę czasu. Tonks była kilka razy u Ivy, ale zazwyczaj wpadała jak po ogień. Jako auror miała mnóstwo pracy, poza tym

pracowała nad relacjami z Lupinem, które utkwiły w martwym punkcie. Remus dalej utrzymywał, że nie ma zamiaru się wiązać, głównie z powodu jego choroby.

Tonks się kłóciła, ale nigdy nie udawało im się dojść do porozumienia. Pod koniec listopada z Azkabanu uciekli groźni śmierciożercy, w tym brat Ivy. Lupin, Black i

Tonks niezwłocznie odwiedzili swoją przyjaciółkę. Uparli się, żeby przeprowadziła się na Grimmauld Place nr 12. Ivy bała się. Było to nieznane dotąd uczucie, to

co odczuwała po powrocie Voldemorta, było niczym w porównaniu ze strachem przed spotkaniem z Alex'em. Spakowała swoje rzeczy, napisała wymówienie z

pracy, Dumbleadore pomógł oczyścić dom z magicznych przedmiotów, i niedługo potem udało im się go sprzedać.

Przed Bożym Narodzeniem na Grimmauld Place zjechał Harry, Weasleyowie i Hermiona. Artura zaatakował wąż w Departamencie Tajemnic. Snape robił eliksir

odtrutkę na ugryzienie Nagini, pomagała mu Ivy, która bardzo chciała pomóc Weasleyom. Ivy przejęła też jakby rolę pani domu, chociaż nie do końca zgadzała

się z Syriuszem, starała się nie dostarczać mu drażliwych tematów. Praca z Severusem to był pomysł Dumbleadore'a, więc Black nie mógł mieć do niej pretensji.

W końcu nadeszły święta i wszelkie urazy zostały zapomniane, dzięki doskonałej współpracy Ivy i pani Weasley, mieszkańcy i goście domu Blacków mieli co jeść

i mogli spać w czystych pokojach.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy nie czuła się za dobrze na Grimmauld Place 12. Po pierwsze wciąż tęskniła za swoją pracą, po drugie Syriusz traktował ją ozięble, chociaż starała się jak

mogła okazywać mu wdzięczność za przygarnięcie pod dach. Kolejnym powodem był Stworek, ilekroć zabierała się za jakieś porządki skrzat wchodził do tego

samego pomieszczenia, patrzył co robi i obrzucał ją wyzwiskami. Kiedy słyszał to Syriusz, zazwyczaj kończyło się na tym, że brał skrzata za szmatę, w którą był

odziany, i wyrzucał z pomieszczenia. Ivy starała się jednak dogadać jakoś ze Stworkiem, coś jej podpowiadało, że ta istota jest po prostu samotna i

niedoceniana. Po jakimś czasie członkowie Zakonu zaczęli dopuszczać ją do spotkań, miała dar zapamiętywania i co dziwne, nawet dobrze radziła sobie

przyrządzając proste eliksiry. Harry pisał do niej często, oboje wymyślili szyfrowane wiadomości, tak, że nawet jeśli Umbridge lub Filch czytali jego listy, niewiele

mogli się dowiedzieć. Harry pisał głownie o Qudditchu i zajęciach (często skarżąc się na nauczycieli), Ivy zaś opisywała nieistniejące już miejsce pracy.

* * *

W połowie kwietnia nastąpił przełom, Ivy nakryła Mundungusa na kradzieży paru kielichów i dziwnego srebrnego medalionu. Syriusz uparł się, żeby to wyrzucić,

ale Stworek przechwycił te skarby. W kuchni zrobiło się najpierw cicho a potem…

\- Mundungusie! Jak śmiesz okradać dom swojego przyjaciela?! – wrzaski Ivy zmieszały się zaraz z krzykiem pani Black. Syriusza nie było, zniknął z Lupinem i Tonks.

\- Oj,oj niech się panienka nie wścieka. Black chciał to wyrzucić…

\- Ale ci tego nie dał!

\- To sobie wziołem i co mi zrobisz?

Stworek przechodził właśnie zwabiony krzykami, przystanął i zaczął się przysłuchiwać.

\- Paskudny złodzieju, wiesz, że nie mogę ci nic zrobić, ale nie zawaham się powiedzieć o tym Syriuszowi! Kradniesz jego własność!

\- Ciszej kobieto, łeb mi pęka!

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! Masz natychmiast odnieść te rzeczy na swoje miejsce!

Mundungus tylko się roześmiał. Ivy chciała sięgnąć po patelnię, ale skrzat był szybszy. Walnął Dunga w głowę, a złodziej upuścił swoje łupy i z głośnymi

przekleństwami deportował się.

\- Dziękuję ci Stworku. Gdyby nie ty, to ten złodziejaszek wyniósłby skarby rodu Blacków.

Skrzat przez chwilę przyglądał się Ivy z zaciekawieniem.

\- Powinniśmy uspokoić naszą panią, na pewno będzie chciała usłyszeć jak udało nam się ochronić skarby jej rodziny.

\- Masz rację Stworku, a to głównie twoja zasługa.

\- Panienka jest taka miła dla Stowrka, Stworek nie wie dlaczego.

\- Bo Stworek ciężko pracuje, i chciałabym ci pomóc.

\- To pójdziemy uspokoić panią.

Poszli, i w szybszy i mniej dramatyczny sposób uspokoili portret niż robił to Syriusz. Zbliżała się również pora obiadu, a Ivy nie miała zapałek i nie mogła rozpalić ognia.

\- Stworku, czy byłbyś tak miły i zapalił mi ogień?

\- Oczywiście panienko.

\- Dziękuję ci.

Ivy nalała wody i obserwowała Stworka, który chował do swojej komórki kielichy, a teraz stał wpatrując się w srebrny medalion z bardzo zafrasowaną miną.

\- Do panienki pokoju nie wejdzie ten złodziej. – podał jej medalion – Niech panienka go schowa. To bardzo cenna rzecz należała do pana Regulusa.

\- To był młodszy syn pani Black?

\- Tak. On był bardzo miły dla Stworka.

Ivy przyjrzała się medalionowi, był niezwykły. Nie spodziewała się takiego zaufania po skrzacie.

\- Dziękuję ci za zaufanie Stworku, ukryję go tak, żeby nikt go nie znalazł. A już na pewno, nie Mundungus. A może znasz jeszcze jakieś zaklęcie, które pomogłoby lepiej ukryć medalion?

\- Stworek zna. Stworek pomoże, ale może najpierw niech się panienka napije herbaty.

Woda właśnie się zagotowała, Ivy zaproponowała Stoworkowi, żeby się napił z nią herbaty. Skrzat zalał się łzami, odmówił , dziękując za okazałą dobroć. Poszli

do jej pokoju i ukryli medalion. Dziewczyna powiedziała skrzatowi, że to będzie ich tajemnica. Stworek ucieszył się. Zeszli do kuchni i zaczęli przygotowywać

obiad. Syriusz, Remus, Tonks i Szalonooki weszli do kuchni i zdziwili się niesamowicie. Ivy mieszała w garnku i przyprawiała zupę podśpiewując, a skrzat

domowy, który od kilku lat nie słuchał nikogo, oprócz starego obrazu, obiera i sieka warzywa, i o zgrozo! nawet uśmiecha się do nowej przyjaciółki.

\- Czy coś mnie ominęło? – zapytał na wstępie Syriusz.

Ivy wzruszyła ramionami, a potem jakby sobie coś przypomniała.

\- A tak! Musisz dobierać sobie lepszych przyjaciół. A nie takich, którzy pod twoją nieobecność wynoszą ci z domu rzeczy. Prawda Stworku?

\- Panienka ma absolutną rację. I patelnia się zawsze przydaje. – podał jej patelnię, na której mieli smażyć kotlety, uśmiechając się szerzej.

\- Oczywiście Stworku, co byśmy zrobili bez tego naczynia. – Zachichotała.

\- Czy powiecie mi w końcu co się stało? – wrzasnął Syriusz.

\- Dobrze, tylko się nie złość. Nakryłam Dunga na wynoszeniu sreber, nawrzeszczałam na niego, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił.

\- Przecież chciałem i tak je wyrzucić!

\- No wiesz? Takie porządne srebrne kielichy, można je sprzedać, a nie wyrzucić… - powiedziała oburzona Ivy. – Poza tym to nie uprawnia go do okradania twojego domu.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Co było dalej?

\- Chciałam mu przywalić patelnią, ale Stworek był szybszy. – powiedziała zaśmiewając się na wspomnienie zdziwionej miny Dunga.

\- I co było potem? – zapytał Lupin, który ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu.

\- A co ma być? Niech sobie nikt nie myśli, że charłak nie da rady, zwłaszcza, kiedy ma tak dzielnego pomocnika. – wskazała na Stworka, który dumnie wypiął pierś.

Moody, Tonks i Lupin wybuchnęli śmiechem. Dawno nie zdarzyło się, co mogłoby wywołać uśmiech na twarzach członków Zakonu. Syriusz także w końcu parsknął śmiechem.

\- No to musze was pochwalić. Niezła z was bojowa para.

Wieczorem, Ivy usiadła przy kominku i przeglądała księgę z eliksirami, gdy dosiadł się do niej Syriusz.

\- Dokonałaś niemożliwego.

\- Słucham?

\- Oswoiłaś mojego skrzata.

\- Wystarczyło być milszym i nie wściekać się tak. To nie kosztuje wiele.

\- Może udałoby ci się i Voldemorta tak oczarować?

\- Stworek nie jest złem wcielonym, tylko samotny i niedoceniany. Tak samo i Snape. Uprzedzając twoje drugie spostrzeżenie. Voledmort nie da się oswoić. On

nie ma serca, na którym można w jakikolwiek zapanować, albo wpłynąć. Jest o wiele za późno.

\- Masz rację. To nie człowiek. Chciałbym, żeby to się już skończyło.

Ivy wzięła go za rękę.

\- Skończy się… kiedyś. Będzie to lepszy świat, tylko trzeba odrobiny wiary i zaufania.

\- Ty chyba masz tego za wszystkich….

\- Wiesz jaki jest problem w pokonaniu Voldemorta i jego zwolenników? Brak wiary, ale nie w to, że kiedyś się skończy wojna. Nie każdy wierzy w to, że nawet

najmniejsze i według wielu czarodziejów, bezwartościowe stworzenie może siebie, albo cokolwiek zmienić. Uwierzyłam, że Stworek może być dobry, i udało mi

się. Choć trochę. A jestem tylko charłakiem, którego nawet podrzędny czarodziej – złodziejaszek lekceważy. Dla niego nie jestem osobą równą. Wiem, że zaraz

powiesz, ze gadam jak Hermiona, ale czy ona nie ma racji? Dopóki czarodzieje nie uwierzą, że czysta krew nie uprawnia ich do być ponad wszystko i

wszystkich, dopóty ta wojna się nie skończy.

\- Wiesz, że masz coś z Dumbleadore'a? On też tak powtarza.

\- To znaczy, że to prawda.

\- Ale on może się mylić, nie każdemu można ufać.

\- Masz do niego żal, że nie pomógł ci wyjść z Azkabanu?

\- O to też…Nie ufał mi…A Smarkerus…

Ivy westchnęła. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ten temat wyjdzie.

\- Wiem, że straciłeś dwanaście lat. Ale jeśli będziesz pielęgnował urazy i odsuwał się od Dumbleadore'a, to tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Masz nasze zaufanie i

przyjaźń, będziemy cię wspierać. Nie jesteś sam i nigdy już nie będziesz Syriuszu. – ścisnęła mocniej jego rękę. – Masz mnie, Harry'ego , Remusa, Tonks,

Weasleyów, ludzi, którzy nie zwątpią w ciebie, tylko teraz musisz zdecydować. Musisz zdecydować, czy wściekać się, czy myśleć o przyszłości, na razie oboje

jesteśmy więźniami w tym domu, oboje wiele straciliśmy, musimy nauczyć się żyć tutaj … ze sobą. Będzie nam łatwiej. A potem, po wojnie będzie czas na nowe początki.

Syriusz spojrzał na Ivy, była krucha i delikatna, ale miała niezachwianą pewność, że dobre się jeszcze wydarzy. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Objął ją ramieniem.

Siedzieli tak jakiś czas pochłonięci myślami.

* * *

W czerwcu sytuacja w Hogwarcie była już napięta. Snape w międzyczasie zrezygnował z lekcji oklumencji z Harry'm, i nawet prośby Ivy nic nie pomogły. Harry

poznał drugą stronę medalu, czyli zachowanie swojego ojca względem Severusa. Syriusz i Remus próbowali mu wyjaśnić, ale czuli jedynie wstyd za swoje

zachowanie. W jedno popołudnie Ivy sprzątała w kuchni, Syriusz pokłócił się z Moody'm o siedzenie w okazywał jej mniejszy respekt, bo im bardziej zbliżała się

do Syriusza, skrzat traktował ją gorzej. Zamyślona, dopiero po chwili usłyszała głośne pyknięcie, w palenisku ukazała się głowa Harry'ego.

\- Harry?!

\- Ivy?! Gdzie jest Syriusz?

\- Powinien być na strychu, miał karmić Hardodzioba.

\- Mój pan wyszedł. – powiedział, wchodząc Stworek.

\- Jak to wyszedł? Co ty mówisz Stoworku? Przecież był tu niedawno i nie wolno mu wychodzić.

\- Panienka widać nie usłyszała.

\- Czy moglibyście sprawdzić?

Stworek się aportował i zaraz wrócił.

\- Nie ma go Harry Potterze.

Głowa Harry'ego zniknęła, Ivy zdążyła tylko zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy młodego czarodzieja.

\- Stworku? Co to ma znaczyć?

\- Nic. A z resztą nieważne. – I zniknął.

Ivy poszła sprzątać pokój Regulusa. Jedyne miejsce, którego jeszcze nie obejrzała.

\- Panienka nie powinna tu wchodzić.

\- Chciałam posprzątać, a poza tym…- zawahała się, usłyszała czyjeś kroki na strychu - Stworku? Czy jesteś pewny, że na strychu nie było Syriusza.

Skrzat kręcił się niespokojnie. Widać było, że nie chciał odpowiedzieć na pytanie.

\- Stworku! Odpowiedz! – ale skrzat już zdążył wyjść.

Ivy pełna złych przeczuć poszła poszukać Blacka.

\- Och, tutaj jesteś Syriuszu….

\- Tak, coś się stało?

\- Harry cię szukał. Nie wiem dlaczego, nie chciał mi powiedzieć.

\- Nie spytałaś?

\- Chciał wiedzieć czy jesteś w domu. Tylko tyle.

\- Hmmm….. ciekawe.

Poszli do kuchni, oboje nie mieli pomysłu o co Harry'emu mogło chodzić. W palenisku ukazała się głowa Snape'a.

\- A więc jednak miałem rację. – zaczął nauczyciel eliksirów.

\- Miałeś rację z czym Smarku?

\- Z tym, że Potter nie panuje nad swoimi myślami…

\- Severusie, o co chodzi?

\- Czarny Pan zwabił Pottera do Departamentu Tajemnic. Musimy powiadomić Zakon i Dumbleadore'a.

\- Dobrze.

Po kwadransie, w siedzibie Zakonu zebrani byli już jego członkowie. Ivy aż gotowała się w środku, ale nie pozwolili jej iść. Syriusz, Remus, Tonks, Szalonooki i

kilkoro innych czarodziejów wyruszyło do Departamentu Tajemnic.

* * *

Tymczasem młodzi czarodzieje musieli walczyć ze śmierciożercami, którzy chcieli ich wyeliminować i zabrać przepowiednię. Zwabieni do jednej z sal nie mieli

szans ze zwolennikami Czarnego Pana. Walczyli jednak dzielnie, a chwilę później wkroczyli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Walka była zażarta, nikt nie chciał

odpuścić, w pewnej chwili do sali wkroczył Voldemort. Neville wcześniej niechcący wytrącił Harry'emu przepowiednię, która się rozbiła. Obecność Czarnego Pana

podniosła jego sługi na duchu. Zakon Feniksa został spychany w jedno miejsce. A Voldemort ze swoim wężem chciał dopaść Harry'ego.

Ivy stała oszołomiona, jej przyjaciele zniknęli, idąc na bitwę, ż której nie wiadomo czy wrócą. Nie wiedziała przez chwilę co robić. Snape aportował się w

przedpokoju, mówiąc, że wysłał wiadomość do Dumbleadore'a. Po czym zniknął. Dziewczyna chciała wiedzieć co się dzieje, ale bez magicznych zdolności nie

miała szans. Spakowała kilka eliksirów, w tym ten przeciwko jadowi Nagini i spróbowała wezwać Stworka.

\- Panienka wzywała.

\- Stworku, powiedz mi coś ty zrobił? – spytała z ledwie hamowaną złością. Skrzat się skulił.

\- Pani Cyzia i pani Bella prosiły by Stworek tak powiedział Potterowi, gdy będzie odpowiednia chwila.

\- Słuchając tych dwóch pań wydałeś Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół na pewną śmierć! Pozwoliłeś też, żeby twój jedyny i prawowity pan, jakim jest Syriusz narażał

życie dlatego, że nas zdradziłeś! Czy wiesz co zrobiłeś?

\- Tak, Stworek wie. Stworkowi jest przykro, że zawiódł zaufanie panienki. Stworek obiecuje, że zrobi wszystko, żeby to naprawić.

\- To zabierz mnie tam Stworku.

\- Co?

\- Słyszałeś! Masz mnie zabrać do Departamentu Tajemnic! Chcę im pomóc!

\- Ale jak? Panienka jest charłakiem!

Ivy wzięła jeden z noży z kuchni. Obróciła go w ręce i kiwnęła głową.

\- A tak. Teraz twoja kolej Stworku, zabierz mnie tam.

\- Dobrze panienko.

Wpadli pomiędzy walczących i jakimś cudem udało im się schronić za jednym z posągów. Ivy zrozumiała swoją głupotę, jak tylko pierwsze zaklęcie minęło ją o

włos. Potem usłyszała zimny głos Voldemorta.

\- Jakie to ssszlachetne… a zarazem głupie… żeby charłaczka musssiała ratować czarodzieja… Do kogo tu przyszłaś? Chcesz ratować Pottera, który jest dla

ciebie jak sssyn, …. Czy może Blacka, którego rzekomo tak kochasssz?

\- Obu. I nie tylko ich. Tu są moi przyjaciele.

\- Przyjaciele… powiadasssz? I ja mam paru przyjaciół… jednego z nich znassssz… to twój brat.

\- Tom, przyjaciele, to ludzie, którzy idą za tobą na śmierć, nie dlatego, że się ciebie boją, tylko dlatego, że cię kochają i ci ufają. Twoi śmierciożercy to jedynie

słudzy. Ani ty za nich nie poświęciłbyś życia, ani on za ciebie.

\- Ohhh, jesssssstem zasssszczycony twoją wnikliwą analizą przyjaźni. Zobaczymy czy będziessssz w ssstanie uratować, tych, których tak rzekomo kochassssz. Nagini?

Wąż zaatakował Syriusza z taką wściekłością, że Ivy nie zdążyła zareagować. Black upadł na plecy, a wąż wgryzł się w ramię. Dziewczyna krzyknęła ze strachu

i pobiegła w jego stronę, mimo latających wkoło zaklęć. Dopadła węża i wbiła w niego nóż, ostrze jedynie drasnęło Nagini, ale to wystarczyło, żeby zmieniła

swój cel ataku. Ivy ściskając nóż, robiła uniki, patrząc z przerażeniem, jak z rozszarpanego ramienia Syriusza leje się strumieniem krew. Harry atakował

zaciekle Voldemorta, nie chciał mu darować tego, że Black może zginąć. Stworek próbował chronić swoją ulubioną panienkę i Syriusza, odpychał wrogie

zaklęcia. W końcu udało mu się także strzelić jakimś zaklęciem w węża. Nagini odpełzła w stronę swojego pana. Ivy skorzystała z okazji i rzuciła nożem w

stronę Czarnego Pana. Ostrze wbiło się w bark Voldemorta, a jego słudzy zastygli w osłupieniu. Dało to małą przewagę członków Zakonu, którzy rozbroili kilku

kolejnych śmierciożerców. Czarny Pan wpadł we wściekłość. Zaklęciem poderwał dziewczynę w powietrze, żeby potem rzucić nią o ścianę. Uderzyła z taką

mocą, że złamała kości w kilku miejscach i straciła przytomność. Voldemort ugodził ją jeszcze Cruciatusem i pewnie chciał użyć Avada Kedavra, ale w tym

momencie Harry wystrzelił w jego stronę Expeliarmusa. Walczyli zaciekle, dopóki nie zjawił się Dumbleadore. Na razie szale zwycięstwa przechyliły się na stronę

członków Zakonu. Stworek wyjął z torebki Ivy eliksir na jad węża, spróbował zatamować ranę i powstrzymać jad. Kiedy mu się to udało, usłyszał polecenie

Dumbleadore'a, żeby zabrał Ivy do pani Pomfrey.


	14. Chapter 14

Snape wpadł do skrzydła szpitalnego tak szybko, jak tylko pozwoliła mu długa czarna szata.

\- Stworek zaprowadzi pana Snape'a do panienki. Stworkowi jest tak strasznie przykro. – skrzat stał koło drzwi i pozwalał, żeby po twarzy płynęły ogromne łzy.

\- Zamknij się i przestań mazać!

Podeszli do łóżka, nad którym pochylała się pani Pomfrey. Ivy leżała na łóżku, była blada i nie reagowała na ich obecność.

\- Panienka musiała zemdleć. – stwierdził oczywistość Stworek.

\- Może tak będzie lepiej. – powiedział po cichu Snape. – Pomóc ci Pomono?

\- Możesz potrzymać mi bandaże Severusie i podać jej eliksir Szkiele-Wzro.

Po prawie trzech kwadransach, Ivy była opatrzona, dostała też eliksir na przyspieszenie gojenia kości i zmniejszający ból. Snape usiadł w fotelu, był zmęczony.

Nie dość, że musiał przeprowadzić egzaminy, to jeszcze szukał kogoś z Zakonu, bo Potter'owi nie chciało się uczyć oklumencji. A na koniec jeszcze Ivy, kiedy

usłyszał, że również poszła do Departamentu Tajemnic wściekł się na jej głupotę, potem odczuwał tylko strach, teraz widząc, że eliksiry zaczynają działać,

poczuł ulgę. Usiadł na fotelu i ujął jej zdrową rękę. Wkrótce ze znużenia zapadł w sen. Stworek usiadł na rogu łóżka koło stóp Ivy i czekał. Wiedział, że zrobił

coś niesamowicie złego i nie zostanie mu to łatwo przebaczone. Bał się tylko gniewu tej miłej panienki.

Syriusza zabrano do Świętego Munga, jego obrażenia były dość pokaźne, Nagini nieźle go uszkodziła. Dobrze, że Stworek pokrył rany eliksirem i zatrzymał

krwawienie, toteż jad nie rozprzestrzeniał się tak bardzo po organizmie. Uzdrowiciele mieli jednak sporo pracy, musieli podać krew i zamknąć rany szyi, barku i

ramienia. Okazało się, że wąż we wściekłym ataku ugryzł Blacka kilkakrotnie. Przy łóżku Syriusza siedział Lupin i Tonks, oboje przerażeni, ale i pełni nadziei.

Dumbleadore zabrał swoich uczniów do Hogwartu, a sam powrócił do Ministerstwa. Knot i część pracowników nadal byli w szoku, zobaczyli na własne oczy, że

Voldemort powrócił.

Dyrektorowi Hogwartu udało się bardzo szybko załatwić uniewinnienie Syriusza, wydalenie Umbridge i przywrócenie spokoju w szkole. W tym czasie Harry,

Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Neville i Luna wypoczywali, i z niepewnością oczekiwali wiadomości. Pani Pomfrey udało się zaaplikować im eliksir nasenny, więc niedługo

po powrocie wszyscy zasnęli. Jednak rankiem następnego dnia, Harry nie mógł już wytrzymać. Do skrzydła szpitalnego przyszedł Dumbleadore z

uspokajającymi nowinami. Z Blackiem i Ivy było wszystko w porządku. Potter chciał ich zobaczyć, dyrektor Hogwartu tłumaczył mu, że to nie jest takie proste.

\- Harry, Syriusz przebywa w Świętym Mungu. Zajęli się nim najlepsi uzdrowiciele. Korneliusz oczyścił go z zarzutów, tak, że wróci do domu jako wolny człowiek.

\- A Ivy? Czy ona wyzdrowieje?

\- Na pewno, mój drogi. Ma połamane kości i jest poobijana, pani Pomfrey zajęła się jej leczeniem. Severus zabrał ją na Grimmauld Place i ma za zadanie nad nią czuwać.

\- Snape? Jak pan mógł dyrektorze pozwolić mu zajmować się Ivy?! Przecież mógłby jej zrobić krzywdę!

\- Obawiam się Potter, że nie doceniasz mojej wspaniałomyślności.

\- Ach, Severusie jesteś… Witaj, jak tam nasza urocza pacjentka?

\- Dochodzi do siebie. Radziłbym jej nie niepokoić. Stworek ma jej pilnować.

\- Ale…- zaczął Harry. - Jak pan może pozwolić tej podstępnej i wrednej kreaturze na pilnowanie Ivy?! To przez niego zostaliśmy sprowadzeni do Departamentu Tajemnic!

\- Przypominam ci Potter, że to również twoja wina. Gdybyś nie był tak krnąbrny, to nauczyłbyś się oklumencji.

\- Dosyć już moi drodzy, nie kłóćcie się już. Severusie, dziękuję ci za wszelką pomoc, teraz idź się zdrzemnij, bo na pewno jesteś zmęczony. Harry musimy porozmawiać o przepowiedni.

\- Do zobaczenia panie dyrektorze.

Dumbleadore tłumaczył cierpliwie Harry'emu całą historię przepowiedni, nie dało się ukryć roli Snape'a w tym, że Voldemort dowiedział się o wizji Trelawney. Potter tym bardziej znienawidził Severusa.

Nadeszły letnie wakacje, Syriusz wrócił do domu, a Ivy powoli dochodziła do siebie. Pani Pomfrey zrobiła dobrą robotę, Snape także był cierpliwym opiekunem.

Dopilnował, aby brała wszelkie eliksiry wzmacniające i gojące. Stworek opowiedział jej historię Regulusa i medalionu. Przez cały czas skrzat próbował

udobruchać swoją nową ulubioną panią, przynosił jej smakołyki i opowiadał o historii rodziny Blacków. Dowiedziała się o rodzinie Syriusza więcej niż by chciała.

Pod koniec lipca w Kwaterze Głównej zebrali się członkowie Zakonu, młodzi Weasleyowie, Hermiona i Harry. Potter domagał się osądzenia Stworka. Ivy

przysłuchiwała się tym oskarżeniom, siedząc w milczeniu. Wiedziała, że to co ma do powiedzenia, nie przysporzy jej sympatii ani Syriusza, ani Harry'ego, ale nie

miała wyjścia.

\- Chciałabym coś powiedzieć. – odezwała się cicho, ale stanowczo. W pokoju zrobiło się cicho. – Wiem, że chcecie ukarać tego biednego skrzata, ale tak naprawdę on sam już odpokutował swój haniebny czyn. Mogę poświadczyć za niego, że już więcej nie zrobi nic takiego.

\- Ivy, on zdradził Syriusza i wydał go Voldemortowi. – przypomniał jej Harry.

\- Zapominasz Potter, że to była i twoja wina. Nie przyłożyłeś się do oklumencji.

\- A pan niech się nie odzywa, wydał pan Voldemortowi przepowiednie o mnie.

\- Kochani! – zawołała Ivy - Nie widzicie, że tego właśnie chce Voldemort? Kłótnie i wzajemne obwinianie się do niczego nie prowadzą. Każdy z nas ma w

ostatnich wydarzeniach swoją winę. Mówiłam Syriuszowi, żeby traktował lepiej Stworka. Severus ostrzegał go o tym, że skrzat sprzedaje informacje Bellatrix i

Narcyzie za dobre słowo. Ja starałam się jak mogłam pozyskać jego sympatię, żeby wiedział, że ma tu kogoś kto docenia jego pracę. Do czego zmierzam?

Musimy porzucić uprzedzenia, niechęci i zjednoczyć się przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi. Voldemort nie ma przyjaciół. Nie ma takich osób jak wy, którzy mimo

różnic, potraficie poświęcić swoje zdrowie i życie w walce w słusznej sprawie. Wzajemne oskarżenia nie pomogą nam zwyciężyć.

\- Moja droga, kradniesz mi kwestie. – powiedział wesoło Dumbleadore, ale po chwili dodał już poważnie. – Ivy ma rację. Nie możemy Stworka odprawić, bo

wszystkie swoje informacje sprzeda Bellatrix i Narcyzie. Nie możemy go też zabić, nie jesteśmy mordercami. Jak słusznie zauważyła panna Ceres, skrzat żałuje

swojego postępowania i nigdy już nie popełni kolejnego błędu. Ja mu ufam.

\- Panie dyrektorze?

\- Tak Syriuszu?

\- Nie rozumiem czemu pokłada pan zaufanie w dwóch zdrajcach. Mi pan nie uwierzył. Nie mogę tego pojąć.

\- Hmmm, wiem Syriuszu, że mi nie możesz tego wybaczyć i pewnie zawsze będziesz miał do mnie uraz. Nie pozwolę jednak kwestionować swojego zaufania do

Severusa, ani też do Stworka. Obaj żałują swojego postępowania i to powinno wam wystarczyć.

\- Syriuszu, wiesz, że byłeś dalej ściganym mordercą, kiedy przygarnęłam cię pod swój dach. – ponownie zabrała głos Ivy - Uwierzyłam, że jesteś dobrym

człowiekiem i zaufałam ci. Remusie? Wiem, że zawahałam się na początku, kiedy dyrektor poprosił mnie, żebym udzieliła ci miejsca pod swoim dachem, ale

zaufałam i jemu, i tobie. Nikogo nie dyskryminowałam ze względu na to kim był, patrzyłam na to kim jest w danej chwili. Wy też musicie pozbyć się uprzedzeń.

Moglibyście oskarżyć mnie, bo przecież mój brat i ojciec służyli Voldemortowi. Równie dobrze mogłabym was zdradzić, nie jestem wcale lepsza od Severusa czy

nawet Stworka. Musicie podjąć ryzyko. Zrobicie to?

Weasleyowie, Tonks, Kingsley i wielu innych zaakceptowało punkt widzenia Ivy i Albusa. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Lupin, Snape i Black. Harry wahał się, nie

mógł pojąć jak można być tak łatwowiernym. Jednak wiele wskazywało na to, że i Stworek i Snape naprawdę mają zamiar być po ich stronie.

\- A teraz coś weselszego. – zawołał Dumbleadore. – Myślę, że Remus i Nimfadora mają wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia.

Lupin zmieszał się, ale Tonks była odważniejsza.

\- Pobieramy się! – zawołała wesoło – Chcieliśmy was zaprosić na ślub. I poprosić Ivy i Syriusza na naszych świadków.

Wybuchły okrzyki z gratulacjami i ogólnej radość nie zmąciło już nic w tym dniu.

Tonks i Lupin chcieli skromny ślub, jednak Ivy uparła się, że z pomocą pani Weasley zrobią im miłą niespodziankę. Syriusz był w wyśmienitym humorze, odzyskał

wolność i nie musiał już dłużej ukrywać się w swoim domu. Znacznej poprawie uległy jego relacje z Ivy, zniknął gniew i nieufność, pojawiło się coś na kształt

uczucia. Black spędzał sporo czasu na wykonywaniu zadań dla Zakonu, w jego domu rządziła zaś Molly, która nie pozwalała przemęczać się pokiereszowanej

przyszłej druhnie. Snape przychodził bardzo rzadko, w lipcu był dwa razy. Black zauważył w końcu, że Ivy traktuje Snape'a tak samo jak wszystkich, zdał sobie

sprawę, że nie ma między nią a posępnym nauczycielem eliksirów nie ma dawnej zażyłości. Uznał, że to jego szansa. Kiedy robili zakupy na Pokątnej, zaprosił

Ivy do lodziarni Floriana Fortescue. Harry taktownie wycofał się do sklepu Weasley'ów. Po powrocie, młodzi czarodzieje zajęli się zabawą, Molly i Artur wyjechali

na kilka dni do Nory. Lupin miał jakieś zadanie do wykonania z kilkoma członkami Zakonu, a Tonks przygotowywała się w domu. Syriusz miał ochotę spędzić miły

wieczór w towarzystwie swojej uroczej lokatorki. Ivy testowała w kuchni nowy przepis na sernik, a Black obserwował ją znad raportów.

\- Mogę spróbować?

\- Co? – najwyraźniej wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Oh, tak. Mam nadzieję, że mi wyszło.

Powtórzył scenę z ubiegłego roku. Tym razem jednak pocałunek się udał. Żeby tylko jeden! Wydawało się, że świat skurczył się do tego pomieszczenia, nic

innego się nie liczyło. Na szczęście nikt im nie przeszkodził. Zapomnieli o całym świecie, że jest wojna, że muszą być ostrożni, że nie są do końca pewni swoich

uczuć…


	15. Chapter 15

Witajcie po dłuższej przerwie :) Mam nadzieję, że podoba Wam się historia, bo zmierzamy powoli do końca... jak na razie nie jestem pewna czy moi bohaterowie zasłużyli na szczęśliwy koniec :P

* * *

Harry zszedł rano na śniadanie, ale w kuchni zastał tylko Rona i Hermionę.

\- Gdzie jest Syriusz?

\- Jeszcze go nie było. Stworek zrobił nam śniadanie. Myślicie, że poszedł na jakąś misję?

\- Nie wiem, nie słyszałam żeby coś planowali, a ty Ron?

\- Też nie. Ciekawe gdzie on się podział?

Usiedli przy stole i zabrali się do posiłku. Syriusz wszedł do kuchni podśpiewując.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - zapytał go Harry - Byłem w twoim pokoju i cię nie było, chciałem dowiedzieć się coś na temat poprzedniej wojny z Voldemortem.

\- Może później Harry, pozwól mi zjeść śniadanie.

\- Gdzie byłeś? - ponowił pytanie Harry.

\- To moja sprawa Harry. Nie muszę się ze wszystkiego tłumaczyć.

\- Czy robiłeś coś dla Zakonu?

Od odpowiedzi uratowała go Ivy. Wyglądała tak jakby nie spała pół nocy, Syriusz z resztą też.

\- Cześć dzieciaki! Co macie na śniadanie?

\- Jajecznicę. Chyba, że chcesz grzanki, to ci odstąpię. - powiedział Harry przypatrując się jej z uwagą. - Nie wiesz może gdzie dzisiaj rano był Syriusz? Łóżko było nietknięte. Bałem się, że coś się stało.

Syriusz i Ivy wymienili pospieszne spojrzenia, które nie uszły uwagi Hermionie.

\- Daj spokój, Harry. Syriusz był pewnie u Remusa.

\- Ale Hermiono…

\- Czy chciałeś wiedzieć coś konkretnego o poczynaniach Voldemorta?

Ich rozmowę przerwał jednak powrót państwa Weasleyów. Było głośno, tłoczno i wesoło. Syriusz i Ivy starali się jak mogli, żeby ich romans nie wyszedł na jaw zbyt wcześnie. Hermiona jednak była ciekawa, i znajdując pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję, zapytała Ivy o jej związek z Syriuszem.

\- Myślałam, że dobrze to ukrywamy…

\- Ale dlaczego? Myślisz, że nie ucieszylibyśmy się, że w końcu jesteście razem?

\- Pewnie tak… Chociaż wtedy, kiedy Harry na szukał…, my hmmm…

\- Nie musisz się przede mną tłumaczyć Ivy, oboje jesteście dorośli i potrzebujecie być razem również w fizycznym sensie…

\- Masz rację Hermiono, ale wiesz to jest tak nierealne….boję się, że to skończy się za szybko, że ktoś to popsuje…

\- Myślisz o profesorze Snape?

\- Wiem, że Severus zrozumie, ale nie chcę widzieć jego pierwszej reakcji… może po ślubie Tonks i Remusa…

\- Wiesz, że musisz mu powiedzieć... zanim zrobi to ktoś inny, albo się dowie używając leglimencji...

\- Ależ Hermiono… czy myślisz, że użyłby jej na mnie…?

\- Na tobie może nie, ale co go powstrzymuje, żeby odczytać myśli Syriusza?

Niestety nie mogły dłużej rozmawiać, zajęć było sporo, a czasu na przygotowanie ślubu niewiele.

Dumbleadore był kilka razy, a pewnego dnia zabrał ze sobą Harry'ego. Harry nie mówił nikomu gdzie byli, ale wkrótce wyszło na jaw, że Hogwart potrzebuje nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Dyrektor Hogwartu wydawał się być zmęczony i często chował dłoń w rękawie. Gdyby tylko członkowie Zakonu wiedzieli ile Dumbleadore jeszcze przed nimi ukrywa…

* * *

\- Panie dyrektorze, ta ręka, może mógłbym pomóc?

\- Severusie, nikt, nawet ja nie jestem w stanie powstrzymać tego zaklęcia….

\- Co też pana podkusiło dyrektorze?

\- Myślałem, że sobie poradzę, ale jestem za słaby…., taak, mój czas już się kończy, prawda Severusie?

\- Pan już wie o planach Voldemorta?

\- Wiem Severusie i chciałbym, żebyś to był ty…

\- Jak pan mnie może o to prosić?!

\- Mogę, to jedyne wyjście, Severusie….

\- A Ivy? Nie dbam o opinię innych, ale co ona...?

\- Ty coś jeszcze wiesz Severusie, prawda?

\- Tak, o tym chciałem z panem porozmawiać… Chciałem znowu pana prosić…

\- Chcesz prosić o ochronę Ivy, tak jak prosiłeś o ochronę dla Lily, prawda?

\- Błagam! Niech pan ją chroni…

\- Ona ma ochronę, Zakon, Syriusz…

\- Oni nie wiedzą! Nie będą w stanie jej ochronić, tylko pan może to zrobić! Błagam!

\- Czemu miałbym to robić?

\- Rodzina dla pana nic nie znaczy?

\- A więc wiesz? Jak się domyśliłeś?

\- To nie było trudne...Ivy jest bardzo podobna do pana. Ale to będzie nasz sekret….

\- Postaram się ją ochronić. Zajmę się tym osobiście. Boję się tylko, że mnie przez to znienawidzi…

\- Niech pan powie, że to moja wina. Że to ja ją sprzedałem Voldemortowi, że byłem zazdrosny o nią i Blacka… Czarny Pan jest potężnym czarodziejem…, wie, że Ivy jest ważna dla Pottera, Blacka, a nawet dla pana dyrektorze. Wie, że mi też na niej zależy... Musi pan ją chronić, nie zniósłbym jej śmierci… Nie zniósłbym tego kolejny raz….

* * *

Ślub Nimfadory Tonks i Remusa Lupina był ostatnim radosnym wydarzeniem tego roku. Był to piękny sierpniowy dzień, wszyscy byli uśmiechnięci i szczęśliwi. I tak samo wyglądali na zdjęciach. Był to jednak początek końca. Snape obserwował Dumbleadore'a zza stołu przy którym siedział z Kingsley'em i Charlie'm Weasley'em, zastanawiał się jak dyrektor ochroni Ivy. Dziewczyna tymczasem wirowała na parkiecie cała rozpromieniona i wpatrzona w Syriusza. Tańczyli tam również Harry z Ginny, Ron z Hermioną, Bill i Fleur oraz państwo Weasley'owie. Kiedy piosenka skończyła się, Ivy podeszła do Snape'a.

\- Severusie? Może zatańczymy?

\- Chętnie, jeśli twój pies stróżujący nie będzie miał nic przeciwko…

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko Smarkerusie, tylko dlatego, że ona tego chce…

Wpatrywali się w siebie nienawistnie, Ivy wyciągnęła Snape'a na parkiet.

\- Severusie? Czy musicie się tak nienawidzić?

\- Myślałem, że chcesz tańczyć, a nie rozmawiać?

\- Czy jedno przeszkadza drugiemu?

-Nie. Myślę, że nie…

\- To dobrze, bo chciałabym ci coś powiedzieć…

\- Nie musisz, wiem, że jesteście z Blackiem.

\- Ale skąd? Czy ty nie użyłeś leglimencji?

\- Nie Ivy, nie jestem jeszcze aż tak nie spostrzegawczy. Wiesz, że to widać, nawet bez magicznych umiejętności…

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć.

\- Wiem. Nic by to nie zmieniło…

\- Słucham?

\- Nie zmieniłoby to tego, że go nienawidzę, nie zmieniłoby tego, że jesteś dla mnie ważna i nie zmieni tego, co zdarzy się w przyszłości.

\- O czym ty mówisz Severusie? Powiedz mi co się dzieje! Słucham?

\- Nic się nie dzieje, a przynajmniej na razie nic się nie dzieje.

\- Ale stanie się coś złego? Prawda? Severusie, wiesz, że ja również nie jestem aż tak nie spostrzegawcza. Dumbleadore się martwi, a co gorsze jest słabszy i ta ręka…

\- Wiesz, że to nieuleczalne zaklęcie?

\- Domyśliłam się… Martwi go coś jeszcze, prawda? Nie jestem tu bezpieczna, Voldemort wie, że jestem spokrewniona z Dumbleadorem?

\- Co? - zamurowało go na chwilę - Skąd wiesz? Jak to odgadłaś?

\- Zauważ, że Albus nie zajmuje się byle kim, prawda? Odkąd moja babka zmarła, on ciągle czuwa nade mną. Wczoraj, na przykład wygłosił mi kazanie, na temat mojego związku z Syriuszem. - powiedziała zirytowana.

Snape zaśmiał się, nie zdarzało mu się to często.

\- Czyżbyś poszła w ślady Salomei?

\- Jak na razie nie jestem w ciąży… - zauważyła uszczypliwie.

\- Wiesz, że to jednak nie jest mądre w tych czasach? Nie ma pewności, że dożyjemy końca wojny.

-Wiem. - westchnęła - I to mnie martwi. Gorzej jednak, jakbyśmy przeżyli nienawidząc się.

\- Masz rację. Wszystko, co zrobimy podczas tej wojny, będzie odbijać się na nas dopiero później.

Piosenka skończyła się i Severus odprowadził Ivy na miejsce. Syriusz nawet nie ukrywał tego, że jest zazdrosny.

\- O czym tak szeptałaś ze Smarkiem?

\- Nie nazywaj go tak!

\- A jak mam go nazywać? Myślałem, że pogodził się już z przegraną.

\- Bo tak jest Syriuszu, ale wciąż jest moim przyjacielem…

\- Tylko przyjacielem? Wasz taniec i rozmowa wskazuje, że wciąż masz do niego słabość!

\- Przestań Syriuszu! To ty wciąż jesteś zazdrosny i nie zauważasz jak jest naprawdę. Nie chcę się kłócić na weselu Dory i Remusa. Poza tym jestem zmęczona, chyba wrócę do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, był zły na siebie, na Ivy i na Snape'a. Jak zwykle pozwolił, żeby zazdrość wzięła górę nad innymi uczuciami. Chciał chronić Ivy przed złem, ale chciał też mieć ją tylko dla siebie. Pamiętał swoją młodość, gdy dziewczyny uwielbiały go i prawie każda chciała się z nim umawiać, kiedy oskarżono go o morderstwa, wszystkie się od niego odwróciły. Dopiero niedawno zrozumiał, że to uwielbienie już nie wróci, podejrzenia i niepewność będą się ciągnąć za nim do końca życia. Ivy jednak była inna, potrafiła znaleźć dobro w tych, którzy byli straceni dla społeczeństwa. Może dlatego tak rozpaczliwie pragnął mieć ją na własność, jedną z niewielu, którzy nie traktowali go jak byłego więźnia - mordercę. Przywiązanie Ivy do Remusa mógł wybaczyć, przyjaźń z Harry'm też, potrafił nawet zrozumieć jej słabość do Stworka, ale Snape? Pamiętał dobrze, że James też miał ten sam problem. Dziewczyny, które kochali przyjaźniły się z parszywym śmierciożercą. Syriusz nie ufał Snape'owi, uważał go za zdrajcę i bezczelnego szpiega Voldemorta, który wykorzystuje słabość starego Dumbleadore'a. Zauważył, że Ivy przysiadła się do dyrektora Hogwartu, który z zatroskaną miną coś do niej mówił. Dziewczyna kiwała tylko głową, a na jej twarzy oprócz zmęczenia i smutku, pojawił się strach. Black oddałby wiele, żeby dowiedzieć się, co się stało.

* * *

Wesele należało do udanych. Do końca wakacji pozostało kilka dni, młodzi czarodzieje korzystali z uroków pięknej pogody w Norze, członkowie Zakonu mieli sporo pracy, a Ivy siedziała sama na Grimmauld Place 12, bo nie czuła się najlepiej.

* * *

Wieczorem, trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia, po hucznym świętowaniu zakończenia wakacji, wszyscy byli zbyt rozbawieni, żeby wcześniej iść spać. Nawet Dumbleadore wpadł na chwilę, żeby porozmawiać z Ivy o jej bezpieczeństwie. Dziewczyna wysłuchała tego, co miał do powiedzenia w milczeniu. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Wszystkie jej przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe, na dodatek Syriusz znowu był na nią zły o Snape'a. Chciała odpocząć, była już zmęczona całą tą sytuacją. Zgodziła się na plan ochrony Dumbleadore'a.


	16. Chapter 16

Pierwszego września Syriusz i Remus pomagali aurorom przywracać porządek po ataku śmierciożerców na moście . Obaj byli wstrząśnięci ogromem zniszczeń i ciałami niewinnych ludzi. Black wrócił zmęczony, i nawet nie rozbierając się padł do łóżka. Następnego dnia obudziła go cisza. Zszedł do kuchni i zastał Stworka zalewającego się łzami.

\- Co się stało skrzacie?

\- Pppanienka zniknęła!- i jeśli było to możliwe, rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak to : zniknęła?

\- Stworek poszedł rano do jej pokoju z herbatą. Łóżko było puste. Rzeczy nie było. Stworek wołał i wołał, ale nikogo nie było w domu, oprócz pana Syriusza.

\- Merlinie, gdzie ona jest?

\- Stworek nie zdradził panienki. Stworek przysięga! Panienka była za dobra dla Stworka!

\- Nie płacz już! Musimy ją znaleźć!

\- Stworek widział tu dyrektora Hogwartu, może będzie wiedział, gdzie jest panienka.

Syriusz wybiegł przed dom i deprotował się. W Hogsmeade było cicho, poszedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty i podziemnym korytarzem dostał się do Hogwartu. Kierował się do gabinetu Dumbleadore'a, gdy usłyszał Harry'ego.

\- Harry?

\- Syriusz?!Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- Muszę zobaczyć się z Dumbleadore'm, nie wiesz czy jest u siebie?

Harry spojrzał na Mapę Huncwotów, i stwierdził, że owszem dyrektor jest w gabinecie, ale i Snape. Black nie zwlekał ani chwili, wpadł zdyszany do pokoju Dumbleadore'a.

\- Albusie! Ivy zniknęła! Stworek mówi, że był pan w moim domu. Co się stało?

\- Uspokój się Syriuszu… Przeniosłem Ivy w bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

\- Ale przecież zapewniamy jej całą ochronę!

\- Wiem, że robicie co w waszej mocy, ale Voldemort jest przebiegły. Podejrzewam, że Alex będzie chciał odzyskać łaski swego pana.

\- Ivy nie jest aż tak głupia, żeby zaufać śmierciożercy. Nawet, jeśli jest jej bratem...

\- O to właśnie mi chodzi… Voldemort wykorzystuje nasze słabości…, a największą z nich jest miłość. Ivy brakuje rodziny od śmierci Salomei. Zapewniłem jej pełną ochronę, jestem pewien, że da sobie radę.

\- Ona ma mnie! Nie wystarczę jej? Nie może pan nas rozdzielać! Jakim prawem pan to robi?!

\- Ivy zgodziła się na mój plan, zrozumiała, że zostając na Grimmauld Place naraża was na niebezpieczeństwo. Kiedy wojna się skończy, wszystko wróci do normy… Będziesz mógł z nią być na powrót.

\- Pan sam w to nie wierzy! Wojna może trwać latami! Mogę umrzeć i nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczyć!

\- Przykro mi, Syriuszu, nie mogę zmienić mojego postanowienia. To niebezpieczne. Rozumiem twoje rozżalenie, ale innej opcji nie ma. Musisz się pogodzić z decyzją Ivy.

\- Albusie, chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz! Jak pan mógł wysłać charłaczkę w kompletnie dla niej nieznane miejsce bez żadnej ochrony?

\- Ivy jest w bezpiecznym miejscu, jestem Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, i dopóki nie zechcę, nie zdradzę gdzie przebywa.

\- Co?!

-To, co słyszałeś Syriuszu. A teraz odejdź i zajmij się pracą. Ja także mam wiele na głowie.

\- Dlaczego pan to robi?! Nie dość dużo już straciłem przez Voldemorta?

\- Robię to po to, abyś nic więcej już nie stracił. Tam, gdzie ją umieściłem będzie bezpieczna, nikt jej nie skrzywdzi. Zaufaj mi.

Snape pierwszy raz w swoim życiu żałował któregoś z Huncwotów, Black wyglądał żałośnie, siedział na krześle z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i prawie płakał. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że Black nie będzie głupio narażał swojego życia, zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie widział go tak przybitym i zrezygnowanym, jak dzisiaj.

\- Zgodziła się,chociaż było jej żal zostawiać przyjaciół. Salomea prosiła mnie o opiekę nad wnuczką i nie chcę jej zawieść. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie nigdy, gdyby Voldemort porwał ją i torturował, albo gdyby przez brak reakcji z mojej strony została zabita. Voldemort wie, że Ivy nie może się bronić, a jest bardzo dobrą przynętą dla Harry'ego, dla ciebie, nawet dla mnie i wielu innych osób. - dodał jeszcze Dumbleadore.

\- Rozumiem Albusie, ale dalej nie mogę w to uwierzyć…. My ...pokłóciliśmy się. jak zwykle o głupotę, nie wie pan jak bardzo się bałem…

\- Wiem Syriuszu, ale teraz wiesz, że jest bezpieczna…

\- Nie wiem czy dam sobie z tym radę.. kiedy nie będę mógł widzieć jej twarzy, słyszeć jej głosu…

\- Więc zamiast myśleć o czasie jaki zajmie wojna ze śmierciożercami trzeba skupić się na działaniu.

\- Dobrze… Albusie…? I przepraszam.

\- Miałeś powód, żeby być wściekłym. A teraz wróć do domu i powiadom pozostałych.

\- Oczywiście. Do widzenia.

Snape obserwował Dumbleadora, który powoli zbliżał się do swojego biurka, a następnie usiadł ciężko na krześle i westchnął.

\- Widzisz Severusie, on ją jednak kocha...

\- Spodziewał się pan, że Black nie przyjdzie?

\- Myślałem, że będzie mniej wzburzony.

\- Ale czy taka izolacja wyjdzie jej na dobre?

\- Powiedzmy, że pewnie złagodzi skutki.

\- Złagodziłoby skutki? I tyle?

\- Ivy nie potrafi się sama bronić. Nikt też nie jest w stanie zapewnić jej całkowitej ochrony. Myślisz, że ktoś pilnowałby jej całą dobę? Wiesz, że Kwatera Zakonu wiecznie nie będzie opierać się Voldemortowi.

\- Rozumiem…

Rok szkolny płynął wolno. Ataki śmierciożerców były coraz bardziej jawne, nikt nie czuł się bezpieczny. Syriusz nie przestawał myśleć o Ivy. Jej decyzja zdziwiła wszystkich członków Zakonu. Harry i jego przyjaciele też nie mogli zrozumieć jej postępowania. Dumbleadore zbywał milczeniem albo zmianą tematu pytania przyjaciół o Ivy. Nikt nie mógł tego zrozumieć. Skoro Salomea chciała, żeby Ivy poznała świat czarodziejów, to dlaczego Albus ukrywał ją przed tym światem? Jaki miał w tym cel? Harry opowiadał Hermionie i Ronowi o spotkaniach i o tym, czego dowiedział się o Voldemorcie. Dumbleadore napomknął raz tylko, że ktoś jeszcze wie o tych rewelacjach i ma więcej informacji. Potter mógł mieć nadzieję, że to jest Ivy. Snape jako nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią wcale nie był lepszy od Snape'a uczącego eliksirów. Harry'emu udało się w końcu zdobyć informacje od Slughorne'a, na temat horkruksów.

Ivy siedziała przy oknie i czekała na starszego czarodzieja. Zjawił się, przynosząc koszyk ze smakołykami.

\- Mów, Albusie. Widzę, że dowiedziałeś się wszystkiego, czego chciałeś.

\- Tak, ale może prawie wszystkiego. Wiem, że Tom stworzył horkruksy. Nie wiem jeszcze ile. Podejrzewam, że siedem.

\- Ile? jak można rozszczepić się na tyle części? Czy to jest możliwe?

\- Jak widać. Mam parę pomysłów, gdzie mógł je ukryć.

\- Ten pierścień Gaunta?

\- Taak, to jeden z nich. Powinny być także cztery przedmioty należące do założycieli Hogwartu.

\- To dopiero pięć…

\- Dziennik Toma, który pomógł otworzyć Komnatę Tajemnic…

\- Mamy dwa, które są zniszczone. To już sześć...

\- Nagini… to chyba nie jest zwykły wąż.

\- Siedem….

\- I Harry….

\- Co?

\- On także jest horkruksem, Ivy.

\- Nie, to nie możliwe. Jak?

\- Kiedy Voldemort zabił Jamesa i Lily, jego cząstka wczepiła się w Harry'ego, nieświadomie stworzył horkruksa.

\- Musimy coś zrobić!

\- Kochana, jedynym sposobem, żeby zabić Voldemorta, jest zniszczenie wszystkich horkruksów. Wszystkich.

\- Boże...


	17. Chapter 17

Harry często zastanawiał się dlaczego Dumbleadore ukrył Ivy, nie mógł znieść widoku cierpienia swojego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz robił wszystko, żeby przyspieszyć koniec wojny. pracował bez wytchnienia z aurorami, ale Voldemort był zawsze o kilka kroków przed nimi. Lupin tłumaczył mu cierpliwie, że Ivy tylko na chwilę ich opuściła, ale gdy minęło pół roku i dalej nie było znaku życia, sam zaczął być niepewny. Dyrektor Hogwartu zapewniał, że ich przyjaciółka ma się dobrze i nie ma powodów do strachu. Nikt w to jednak nie wierzył, w Szkole Magii i czarodziejstwa dochodziło do różnych wypadków. A Snape został w końcu nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Syriusz pogratulował mu na jednym z zebrań Zakonu, nie szczędząc przy tym sarkazmu.

\- Gratuluję Snape. W końcu dostałeś to, czego zawsze chciałeś. Jak to jest wyjść z lochów? Uczysz może jak chronić się przed tłustowłosymi nietoperzami?

\- Wiesz co, Black? Chętnie bym miotnął w ciebie parę zaklęć, ale Ivy nie wybaczyłaby mi tego do końca życia.

\- Nie wymawiaj jej imienia!

\- A co? Tylko ty się o nią martwisz? Myślisz, że tylko tobie zależy na jej bezpieczeństwie?

\- No nie powiesz mi, że się przejąłeś jej zniknięciem.

\- A tak, Black, przejąłem się. Sam słyszałem jak Czarny Pan ułożył ten wyśmienity plan.

\- Co!?

W salonie, na Grimmauld Place zapadła cisza. Snape pożałował swoich słów. Na szczęście zebranymi byli Weasleyowie, Kingsley, Lupin i Black. Nie było nikogo więcej.

\- Severusie… - usłyszał cichy głos Molly Weasley.

\- Słucham?

\- Czy to oznacza, że ty? Że ty popsułeś plan Sam Wiesz Kogo? A co gdyby się dowiedział?

\- No mam nadzieję, że się nie dowie. - powiedział ostro Snape i spojrzał na wszystkich - Macie nikomu więcej nie mówić. Jeśli to się wyda, to inne plany Dumbleadore'a spalą na panewce. Rozumiecie to? - zwrócił się do Syriusza - Zwłaszcza ty Black. Nie waż się wspominać o tym Potterowi. Jego umysł jest jak otwarta księga, Czarny Pan od razu się zorientuje.

Syriusz patrzył na Snape'a jakby go pierwszy raz zobaczył. Do tej pory nienawidził go z całego serca, właściwie nie rozumiejąc dlaczego. Severus nienawidził go z wzajemnością, ale zdobył się na wiele gestów, które Black świadomie pomijał. Snape mógł zabrać mu Ivy bez większych problemów, mógł go wydać Ministerstwu, mógł pozwolić, żeby narażał głupio swoje życie. Dlaczego to robił?

\- Dziękuję Severusie. Naprawdę doceniam to, co zrobiłeś. Przepraszam też, że zachowywałem się jak ostatni kretyn. - wyciągnął rękę do Snape'a.

\- Nigdy nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć od ciebie przeprosin. Przyjmuję je. - powiedział cicho, potrząsając ręką Syriusza.

Zebrani patrzyli zdumieni na zaistniałą scenę. Lupin nigdy nie powiedziałby, że odczuje taką ulgę. Wiedział, że Dumbledare chciał pojednania Blacka i Snape'a dla dobra całego Zakonu. Ivy też by się ucieszyła, że w końcu obaj nie skaczą sobie do gardeł. Przeszli długą drogę : od głupich kawałów w szkole, bólu i upokorzenia podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem, aż w końcu do niepewności najbliższych lat. Po drodze spotkali osobę, która chciała zmienić ich życie na lepsze, docenili to dopiero, kiedy z niego zniknęła.

* * *

Dumbleadore znowu odwiedził Ivy, chcąc podzielić się kolejnymi spostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi Voldemorta.

\- Albusie? Czy możesz mi opisać przedmioty należące do założycieli Hogwartu?

\- Helga Hufelpuff miała czarkę, Rowena Ravenclaw diadem, Godryk Gryffindor miecz, a Salazar Slytherin medalion.

\- Medalion? Wiesz jak wyglądał?

\- Nie. Nigdy go nie widziałem.

\- Ale ja chyba tak….

\- Jak to?

\- Pamiętam, jak Mundungus wynosił srebra Blacków z Grimmauld Place. Przyłapałam go, ale nie miałam szans z cwaniakiem. Pomógł mi Stworek. Dał mi potem na przechowanie medalion. Zabrałam go ze sobą. Zaraz ci przyniosę.

Poszła do sypialni i z kufra wyciągnęła szkatułkę z medalionem. Pokazała ją Dumbleadore'wi, który wziął do ręki magiczny przedmiot i zaraz odrzucił go na ziemię. Jego chora ręka pociemniała i uschła jeszcze bardziej. Ivy nie wiedziała co robić.

\- Nie dotykaj go moje drogie dziecko! - powiedział słabo.

\- A więc to prawda? Miałam w domu cząstkę Voldemorta? - zapytała z obrzydzeniem.

Dumbleadore usiadł ciężko w fotelu, pakując do pudełeczka medalion Slytherina. Ręka paliła go żywym ogniem, potrzebował Severusa. Wysłał mu patronusa. Ivy poszła do kuchni po woreczek z lodem, miała tylko to, żeby złagodzić ból. Chwilę później rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Ivy otworzyła.

\- Witaj, Severusie.

Snape chciał coś powiedzieć, ale tylko skinął głową. I prowadzony przez Ivy, dotarł do salonu, w którym siedział Dumbleadore.

\- Co się panu stało? To wygląda jakby znowu założył pan tamten pierścień.

\- Coś w tym stylu Severusie. Poradzisz coś na to?

\- Wie pan, że to tylko czasowe spowalnianie?

\- Tak, tak. Wiem Severusie. Pomóż mi wrócić do Hogwartu. Aha i Ivy? Trzymaj się i nie martw się o mnie. Będzie dobrze.

Dziewczyna stała jak sparaliżowana. "A więc to tak? Przez nieuwagę naraził swoje zdrowie i idealny plan. Sama muszę zacząć działać". Ivy wzięła się do pracy. Zbierała do zeszytu wszystkie wiadomości, jakie zdobyła o Voldemorcie. Spojrzała na szkatułkę pozostawioną po kanapą. Co ma z nią zrobić? Zabrała pudełko na strych i zamknęła w większym kufrze. Trzeba zniszczyć horkruksa. Ale jak ona ma to zrobić? Poczuła się słaba i opuszczona. Kiedy zobaczyła jak Albus odrzuca medalion, zrozumiała, że to nie przelewki. Cząstki Voldemorta są na tyle silne, żeby nadwyrężyć zdrowie nawet potężnych czarodziejów. Wizyta Severusa przypomniała jej zaś, jak bardzo tęskniła do swoich przyjaciół. Czuła niemal namacalny ból w sercu.

* * *

Snape i Dumbleadore wrócili do Zamku. Dyrektor ledwo dostał się do gabinetu.

\- Zamierzał utrzymywać pan wszystko w tajemnicy? - zaatakował go młodszy czarodziej.

\- Severusie - wypijając łyk eliksiru musiał zebrać myśli - wiesz, że nie miałem innego wyjścia. Muszę chronić ją tak, jak tylko potrafię. Nie może umrzeć! Poza tym, wie już i tak za dużo. Nie ma odwrotu.

\- Na litość Merlina! Ona tam jest sama jak palec!

\- Severusie… proszę. Obiecaj mi, że tylko w wielkiej potrzebie tam wrócisz. Proszę!

\- Dobrze, ale co z Blackiem, czy on…?

\- Nie. Syriusz nic nie wie i niech tak pozostanie.

\- Jak pan uważa. Powie mi pan co spowodowało pogłębienie zaklęcia?

\- Nie.

Snape westchnął. Nie miał już siły. Dumbleadore odezwał się po chwili milczenia.

\- Severusie, i tak masz już za dużo na głowie. Ty masz inne zadania. Nie możesz brać na siebie jeszcze tego.

\- Pewnie! Może pan wymagać ode mnie bezgranicznej lojalności, ale przez pana cierpią niewinni ludzie!

Dumbleadore pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Nie spodziewał się tego.

\- Podziwiam cię Severusie. Przebyłeś długą drogę. Z uciemiężonego nastolatka stałeś się szlachetnym mężczyzną. Muszę cię coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Voldemort, zabijając Lilly i próbując zabić Harryego, dokonał niewybaczalnego aktu. Cząstka jego duszy odczepiła się i utkwiła w Harry'm. Voldemort zginie, gdy umrze tak cząstka.

\- Nie! Nie! Chcesz powiedzieć, że hodowałeś tego chłopca jak prosię na rzeź!? Żeby mógł umrzeć w odpowiednim czasie?! On jest synem Lily!

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kochasz ją przez ten cały czas? Przez te wszystkie lata?

\- Zawsze.

Z różdżki Snape'a wystrzeliła srebrzysta łania - patronus. Dyrektor Hogwartu wpatrywał się z podziwem w Severusa.

\- Wiesz, Severusie? Byłbyś lepszym kandydatem dla Ivy niż Syriusz.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Panie dyrektorze, Ivy zasługuje na kogoś, kto ma całe serce tylko dla niej. Myślę, że Black powoli zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Poza tym, to miłość z wzajemnością.

\- Czyżby? Ivy jest bardzo podobna do Salomei, a także Ivonne. Obie trafiały na niewłaściwych mężczyzn. Na takich, którzy nie potrafili sprostać ich wymaganiom.

\- No widzi pan? Ja się nie nadaję.

\- Boję się tylko, że Syriusz jest zbyt lekkomyślny.

\- Na Merlina! Jest dorosłym mężczyzną, ma za co utrzymać rodzinę. I nawet pogodził się ze mną! Nie musi pan brać wszystkiego na swoje barki.

Dumbleadore pokiwał głową, wiedział, że nie powinien się wtrącać w życie Ivy. Zniszczył już życie swojemu bratu i nieopatrznie przyczynił się do śmierci siostry. Myślał, że jak odciągnie Ivy w porę od świata czarodziejów, to uchroni ją od wszystkich nieszczęść.


End file.
